Senju High
by FantasticallyDarkMirage
Summary: Rori and her family are just moving into the Second Rettord District, one of the two newer islands of U.S. territory in the North Atlantic Ocean just a few hundred miles away. Rori's had a past that she doesn't want to come to light and masquerades as a boy for fun. Will it cause problems for her in the end ? What does her future hold ?
1. Our New Home

Today was the day. The end of my beginning, and tomorrow would be the beginning to my end. It would be the start of a new school year. I was moving with my mom halfway across the country, away from all my things. My friends, enemies, family, and childhood. What was bugging me the most was that I had just started getting used to being in high school. Now, I'd be the new kid in a school hundreds of miles away. Don't get me wrong, Mom said it was a great school and all, but moving is lame. That fact has never changed. We've moved a bunch of other times before, but we always ended up staying in this one city.

I am just tired of moving. Once we get there, I am going straight to bed. I know that it would be barely getting dark by then, but all this moving business always gets me beat. I mean, I know I'll end up taking a nap on the plane, but there's always jet lag involved. My family has a bit of money, and we were able to get even more out of my scumbag step-father who decided to leave my mom for another woman. What a loser. My mom says that deep down he's a good guy, and although I appreciate the type of person she is, he still doesn't deserve her. Not now, not ever. She's the kind of lover and fighter person who does that forgive but not forget thing. He tried to get back with my mom, but she's a prideful and smart enough woman to never let that sort of thing happen. She's still friends with him, but that's all they'll ever be now. Sucks to be that jerk.

I'm so glad he's gone. I never liked him anyway. Maybe moving there will be a good thing. Being so far away from the place I used to call home will at least help me be able to forget about my past and everyone else. Wait a minute, what?

"What did you say?"

"Well, when I sent Gilroy to get the tickets, I forgot to tell him to get you one as well, so he assumed that you'd be staying with your aunt and uncle. He had to come back and get you another ticket, so you won't be sitting with us, unfortunately."

Oh, right. I forgot, the butler, Gilroy, the maid, Lilah, and the nanny, Cherry were also coming with us. I thought my mom would be hiring a new crew, but I suppose they are like family.

"You forgot to tell him that I was coming with you instead?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey."

"It's fine. I'll go find my seat."

Man, did I hate sitting by people I didn't know. Luckily, by the time we were informed of everyone being on board, I was next to the window with an empty seat between me and some redhead girl with glasses. We took a few glances at each other every now and then through the first half hour of the ride. I wanted to sleep, but my brain wouldn't let me. I ended up taking out my GameBoy Advance and started playing Black Matrix Zero, a game only released in Japan. My real father brought it home to me from one of his business trips to Asia when I was nine. I miss Kojo... _He_ was actually a good guy. Aah... My family's fucked up. Not really corrupted, but out of place.

I scoffed unintentionally as scraps of the past passed through my mind. I shouldn't give those memories the time of day. They'll have to wait for another time.

My eyes began to burn a bit and became heavy. I stopped playing my game and leaned against the wall beside me. I drifted into sleep. Time passed like nothing.

When I came to, I could feel the stare of the girl near me boring into the side of my head.

"What is it?" I asked monotonously in a somewhat low voice before I actually looked at her. She wore glasses, styled her reddish hair in an asymmetric fashion, had nice eyes, and had an equally nice figure.

"My name's Karin. I was wondering if you'll be attending Senju High as well?"

I answered hesitantly since her words seemed a bit forced, "Yeah, I'm new."

I held out my hand to shake, which she took firmly. She seemed nice enough. However, there was an odd air about her. Oh well, best not to think too much of it. That might end in negative consequences.

Karin told me a bit about the school. She told me about the classes, the special classes, who to be around, who to stay away from, the teachers, some of the rules, and other small things. I didn't really pay much attention to what she was saying though... Karin also mentioned two others who were on board with her. It seems the three of them already live near the school. They were returning from vacation to visit distant family.

By the time our conversation was near the end, we were just stepping out of the terminal with the two friends she had introduced me to, Jugo and Suigetsu. I received a message from my mother.

_Honey, we're across the street at the park when you get out._

"Well, I guess it's time for me to take my leave," I said while I bowed. I began to walk away before an amusing thought came to my head. I am going to turn around and say something as I wink at Karin, then turn back like nothing happened. I smiled before doing just that, and left satisfied, the words repeating in my head. Her reaction was priceless.

'_By the way. I'm a girl._'

I heard one of the guys with her snickering before I spotted my group of adult associates. I looked back again, but the three were already gone. I chuckled quietly to myself, thinking of Karin's face yet again.

Yes. I am a girl, of course. However, I look majorly like a dude. I act just like one at times too. The only differences are probably my female voice and the way my face looks, but apparently people don't pay attention to that. I always crack up at my mom's reaction. She always gets frustrated and tells them I'm a girl, then makes the funniest remark when they walk off.

"I don't see how these people cannot notice your huge breasts, Rori!"

It makes me laugh every time, but I get really embarrassed about it when others overhear.

Man, was I glad to hear my mother offer to take us all out to dinner. Cherry and Lilah turned down the offer and said they wanted to go explore around town, so my mother gave them each seventeen hundred dollars and told them to be at the new home by four in the afternoon. They curtsied and walked off in some direction giggling hysterically.

My mother, Gilroy, and I wandered aimlessly in the other direction in search of food. We came across an Olive Garden and our meals were magnificent! Especially mine. Our waiter was beautiful. He had charcoal black eyes, long black hair tied into a low ponytail, and a smile to die for, even though it was fake. You do what you can to be good at your job, right? Of course I kept my gaze away, as usual. I'd rather not stare at cute guys and have them think I'm some random homosexual guy. Especially with all these dumbass homophobes on this forsaken planet. Ugh.

Once we finished, it was about an hour past noon. We decided to take a cab and finally check the place out ourselves, since my mother and I had yet to see it.

"Gilroy, don't you think it's a bit small?"

"Nonsense. Since you rid yourself of the unwanted materials of your other home, everything fits perfectly."

He meant my step-father's stuff. Ha, seems like Gilroy never held a place for him in his heart either.

My mother was a bit disappointed at the size, but I absolutely loved the house. In my opinion, our previous house was a bit big. It was a mansion with five stories and about twice the volume. This home was three stories and the perfect size. The first floor, or ground floor had a marvelous kitchen, a cozy spacious living room, a long hall with no walls void of closet space, a small bathroom, and a rather large guest room. The next floor had three bedrooms that were all the same size, and the highest floor had a master bedoom and two other bedrooms.

The master bedroom will be mine, as my mother occupies the two bedrooms. The one with the larger closet would be her bedroom, and the other would be used as office space for that and other miscellaneous things.

I found it odd that her closet was bigger than mine. I didn't mind though; I didn't have that much in the first place. I hung several shirts, three jackets, and about six dresses I only really ever use for special occasions. I also had two pairs of sandals, a pair of moccasins, a pair of slippers, two pairs of boots, and another pair of sneakers that I aligned against the back wall in the closet. I had the three doors taken out and laid against the side wall in the closet because closet doors really annoy me. I have no idea why. I keep them there for when people come over. I don't really like people to see what I have in my room. It's a privacy issue I have.

I put my shorts and pants in one of the two bottom drawers of my dresser underneath my underwear drawer. Next to that drawer, I had all of my chargers, batteries, and small electronic devices such as earbuds, my two iPods, my portable game consoles, USB disks, memory cards, and my two old cellphones that are now disconnected- I have a lot of information and numbers of people I don't talk to that I just don't want to move to my newer phone, and the other one I used as a business phone for the things I help my mother and the house workers with. Underneath that drawer, I kept all the girly things my mom's given me like make-up, lingerie, body spray, hair accessories, three pairs of shoes, and the jewelry I didn't wear.

In my room, I also had an entertainment center across from my horizontally planted bed. It had a twenty-inch flat screen with a DVD player, Nintendo 64, GameCube, XBOX 360, and PlayStation 4 attatched. Two racks were installed at each side from the center, one filled with DVDs, the other three with videogames.

My bed has a light grey sheet with four dark grey pillows and a large dark red comforter that is dark grey underneath. My dresser is on the side near the window next to my closet while my bathroom is on the opposite side.

The girls finally showed up and my mother had them help Gilroy finish unpacking and arranging things in our new home. I had nothing better to do, so I went to help also. My room was unpacked and organized the way I wanted, and I wanted to organize the kitchen and help set up most of the living room. Once we were done, it was almost eleven at night. I was tired and my eyes had become slightly droopy. I dressed for bed and laid down, grateful that the slight burning feeling underneath my eyelids was finally beginning to subside.


	2. School Begins

I woke up to Cherry shaking me frantically from my sleep. I feel like this woman never lets me relax.

"Well, that was unnecessary."

"Miss, wake up or you'll be late for school again."

I was late for the first day of school three years ago! Is anyone ever going to let that go? Seriously. With that, I got up and shoved her out of my room so I could get ready. I put on a grey Fort Minor band tee and black green cargo pants with my golden ammo belt. I also wore dark grey, shin high, camo socks with my black grunge boots that had the small, almost flat bronze spikes running across the shoe before my toes. Then I wrapped my body with my chambray blazer that had a short collar lightly lined with faux fur.

Yes, I know I look awesome. As I always do. My mom hates when I wear sports bras. She says it smashes my breasts down. ... Well, better for me. She should have known telling me would provoke such a reaction anyway. I finished freshening up, then went down to eat some breakfast made by my talented buddy Gilroy.

Waiting there on the table for me were sausage links covered with sauteed apples, a small glass side bowl of strawberries and cream near another small plate with two slices of toasted Swedish rye bread. Behind it was a glass of strawberry orange juice.

Lilah had packed me a lunch, not telling me what because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Mom hasn't been transferred from her job to the new place yet. She won't be for another two weeks, but still had about two or three meetings to attend in that time. My mother had left at five to arrive to an important meeting, so Gilroy was taking me to school. It was just past eight and school starts at eight thirty. On the way, I noticed school was only about four blocks down, so I could walk when I wanted to.

I was finally dropped off and headed toward the office. There was a long list of student names and their first class. My first class was English with Mikoto in Class 43. Great, now all I need is a map to this place. I sighed and turned my head away. Coincidentally, I noticed a map of the school grounds engraved in one of the adjacent walls.

The map was relatively easy to memorize. I was able to find my class within a couple minutes. I went to sit down as I entered the classroom, but the teacher called me up.

"Excuse me, are you the new student?"

"Huh?"

I turned to see a beautiful maiden with fair skin and long soft locks of black hair with equally soft and black eyes. A soft pinkish heat crawled over the middle of my face. I walked up to her desk and bowed to her.

"Yes, I am the new student. Summers, Rori. My, you are just so lovely. I apologize if it makes you uncomfortable, but I just couldn't resist but speak the truth."

Oh, crap. I'm doing it again. Why can't I compliment a female without flirting? Man, the ladies I come across must think I'm a creep or something. She just thanked me with a cheery smile and handed me my schedule with all of my classes and things. I walked all the way to the back, but began to feel a tension in the room for some reason.

The guy that was standing behind me for his schedule came to the back and sat to my right.

"Hey, I know you're new here and all, but Mikoto-sensei is Itachi's mom. He'll clobber anyone who hits on her because he's very protective of his mother."

"Why?"

"No one knows. Especially because he's never really cared about anyone else."

Itachi ... Why does that name sound familiar?

"I'll be fine. I wasn't hitting on her."

"You sure? It didn't look that way."

He smirked at me and I returned the gesture.

"Well, it is what it is," I said as I laid my chin lightly on the back of my hand and closed my eyes. He chuckled and laid his hands on his folded arms and took a nap. I followed in suit. I was out, so he ended up waking me up.

"Hey Rori, class is over. We gotta go. Guy's gonna flip if we're late."

"You know my name? Wait, how do you know what class I have?"

He just smirked and told me that he saw my schedule when I got it. I learned that his name was Shikamaru. When we stepped in class, the teacher surprised me. Guy-sensei, right? That's what Shikamaru said ... This guy ... did not look fit at _all_ to teach history. This man was overexuberant and over the top. He seemed too excited for a history teacher.

I ended up sitting in the back again with Shikamaru at my left. Someone else was already sitting at my right. He had long brown hair and very light lavender eyes. He wore a plain black headband on his forehead. It was long and flowed under his soft hair. I thought I'd introduce myself.

"Hey, I'm Rori," I spoke as I held my hand out to him. He just stared at me coldly. Fuck, I hope this guy isn't gonna try to kill me too.

"My bad, didn't mean to ruin your concentration on nothing," I barked.

He sneered at my remark and returned his attention to the teacher who wasn't speaking of anything related to history. He was going on about youth or something. What does he know about youth? He's an old man. I guess his weirdness makes him interesting, and he was kind of funny to watch. The three of us and others just stared at him boredly until class ended.

I waited until the one to my right left to ask Shikamaru what his deal was.

"Who, Neji? He just has family problems. Decides to take it out on everyone else instead of dealing with it though, so he's just an ass to everyone. It's troublesome really."

"Ha, thanks for the info man. Catch ya later."

"See ya."

I headed off to the gym for PE. As any other school, there were over a hundred other students sitting on the bleachers. The first week of PE is usually boring since you sit in the gym the whole time waiting for the five minutes you get to actually do something when you get your lock and locker number. There was a teacher with light brown hair covered under a light grey cap and deep black eyes. Once the bell rang, he began to speak.

"Kakashi and I, Yamato, are your PE and health teachers. Mondays are usually health class, but we'll be in here this week to assign your locks and lockers," he spoke as he addressed the grey haired man with glasses.

"If you would all come up, we can begin."

The students did as they were told, but I just went to sit at the top of the bleachers. After a few students were finished, one of them recognized me and came up to me.

"Hey, Rori!"

It was Suigetsu, one of the guys that were on the plane with Karin, followed by Karin herself. They came and sat on either side of me while Suigetsu tossed his arm over my shoulders. Karin blushed before she spoke.

"Um, when you said you were a girl, you were joking, right?"

"Nope."

Suigetsu burst out laughing just before letting go of me.

"You're still on that?"

"I just wanted to know!"

"You know, when you left, Karin kept mumbling about how much cuter than Sasuke she thought you were. It was hilarious."

"Well, I thought she should at least know. So who's Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's my boyfriend."


	3. Orochi and Tobi

"In your dreams! He's this guy at school that every girl fawns over. Kami knows why..."

"You sound jealous."

"Not even. They're all over him, but he never shows interest. Sometimes I really believe he's gay."

"He's not gay!"

"Are either of you close friends of his?"

"Not really."

"Then who's to say if he is or isn't? I mean, most guys are straight, but who knows?"

Karin seemed upset at my answer, and Suigetsu chuckled. We sat there chatting about random stuff for about half an hour before the bell finally rang. Suigetsu and Karin invited me to sit with them at lunch.

We had plum pierogis with carrots, broccoli, pecans, chocolate pudding, and the choice of milk or chocolate milk. I went and poured some ranch dressing on my vegetables before I followed the two to their table. Since the gym was next to the cafeteria, our few were the first ones there. I was about halfway finished with my food when another redhead approached our table.

"Geez, Rori. You eat fast," Suigetsu commented.

"More like I eat a lot. I'm used to eating like every hour, so I end up having an appetite and getting hungry quicker and more than a person usually would."

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jugo."

"Hey Jugo. Meet our new pal, Rori. This is the person we met after the flight."

I waved to him since my mouth was full of food.

"Oh yeah. I remember you."

"So Jugo, do you think Rori is a guy or girl?"

Both Karin and I choked on our food.

"Will you let that go?!" Karin demanded as I began to laugh.

"Rori said she was a girl," Jugo said, a bit confused at the question.

"Yeah, but like Rori also said, you never really know."

"Ha, dude, that was applied to a totally different situation," I chuckled out as Jugo continued.

"I don't know. I thought it was pretty obvious."

The three of us looked to him in disbelief.

"You're kidding."

"That would make you the first person to not have mistaken me for a guy."

"Really?"

All three of them turned to me, expressions in surprise. I just smirked in a style to let them know that it was a long story for another time.

The bell rang and I headed off to science class with Orochimaru. ...I guess he seemed sweet, in the creepiest kind of way possible. Every creepy teacher has their crazy idolizing student. Orochimaru's happened to be in the same class as mine. His name's Kabuto Yakushi. Everyone else in the class seemed normal and seemed to be sitting far away from Kabuto, so I ended up sitting next to him.

He glanced at me with an uncaring look on his face and took notice of my presence. I only nodded at him, and he turned back. Too bad there was a glare on his lenses, I love looking at poeple's eyes. It's a weird kind of quirk, I guess. Orochi, the nickname I subconsciously gave my teacher because his name was so long, wasted no time in getting to work and took us straight to the library to check out textbooks. On the way, I was approached by a blonde who was also in my class.

"Hey, you really shouldn't hang around Kabuto, ya know?"

"And you shouldn't tell people who and who not to hang with. We can figure it out on our own."

"But I-"

"Later," I cut him off, walking faster.

"-But Deidara!"

"Tobi, go bug someone in your own class and leave me alone!"

"Oh ... Okay ..."

We were behind another class that was headed for the library to get textbooks. The boy turned to me. He had short black hair and black eyes.

"Hey, I know you!"

I smirked as I caught up to him, and we ended up walking together.

"I doubt it."

"Oh, but I do. You're the new guy, right? Rori Summers?"

"Hmm, looks like you know your people."

"Only what I hear from others. People don't like me very much, so I don't have many friends."

"Why not ? You seem like a nice guy."

"Would you like to be my friend?"

Who is this joker? He serious?

"Sure Tobi."

"Oh, I'm so excited! I haven't made a new friend in quite a while!"

We ended up getting our books and returning to class with time to spare. Everyone went back to the seats they were in before we left class, except Tobi decided he would sit next to me in the seat that wasn't behind Kabuto. We had a good long conversation all the while with mostly Tobi speaking and me adding in when it was necessary. Class finally ended.

"Hey, so what class do you have next? I've got PE!"

"Math."

"Awe, we won't have class together. Wait, I think you have class with Deidara-sempai!"

"Hmm?"

"Hey, Deidara-sempai!"

"Tobi! Go to class, hmm!"

"Wait, I want to introduce you to my new friend Rori!"

"Who? Tobi, quit bothering me with your imaginary friends."

"What? No, he's real! He was just here, I swear! Deidara!"


	4. Interesting Artists

I'm glad I got away from Tobi when I got the chance. Is he trying to make me late to my classes? I was waiting outside the door for the bell to ring, leaning against the wall. A blonde and a redhead were the last ones heading in before the bell rang. The blonde one stopped before me and pointed at me.

"Hey, uh... Are you Rori?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. You must be Deidara."

"How did you..."

"Tobi's mouth isn't loud enough for you to guess?"

"Hmm, of course."

Since the bell already rang, the teacher, whose name is Iruka, came to close the door and ushered us into the classroom. I went and sat in some random seat near the middle. That guy Deidara ended up sitting behind me and in front of the guy he walked in with.

"Aren't you wondering how I knew who you were?"

"I took the same guess, Tobi's big mouth. I saw you when we went to get books because of him. He told me you had the same class as me and says your name a lot."

"Yeah, it's annoying."

"Annoying? I find it endearing. Though I guess I'm not one to talk since I don't have anyone like Tobi wearing out my name. I figured he ended up mentioning my name when he went looking for you."

"Hmm. You know, you're kind of ...weird."

"And I love it. So, who's your friend?"

"This here is my man, Sasori."

Sasori gave Deidara and angered warning looking.

"Oh, okay."

The two of them looked at me in slight bewielderment, more so Sasori than Deidara.

"... What?"

"Usually when Deidara refers to me that way, people don't think twice about looking at us as an ...item."

Well, they do look good together. I mean, they compliment each other well.

"And Deidara's the only one that ever speaks like that?"

Sasori nodded and asked why, and Deidara gave me the same expression. I chuckled before I replied.

"Dude, you guys need to get out more!"

I turned back in my seat to face forward just before my name was called. Iruka-sensei wasted no time in getting us our books either. Once we were outside, Jugo and Karin approached me.

"Oh, hey guys."

"So, does anyone else at school know that you're actually a girl?"

"Well, I'm sure there are a small bunch of people that can easily tell, like Jugo. But if they don't know, I'll just do what I did with you guys and tell them I'm a girl when I feel like it."

"What about PE?"

"I usually leave my backpack in my last or next class so I don't have to carry it around. As for my clothes, I practically dress for PE most of the time, so I don't need to change out. Since there's no specific dress code here, I'm sure that won't be a problem. I can just sit or stand outside while everyone goes to change. It's not really all that difficult once you think about it."

"Huh."

"Interesting."

"Anyone else new at this school besides me?"

"There's this weirdo named Sai in our class, but he was here during summer school," Karin answered before she continued.

"If you wanna know who that is, he's straight behind us, but you shouldn't look because he's probably staring at you."

I disregarded her warning and sure enough when I turned my head, his eyes were dead locked on me. My blank stare didn't change, but I gave him a small smile before I turned back.

"Hey, I told you not to look!"

"Why? It's not like his eyeballs are going to suck out my soul in my sleep."

"Whatever. He's still creepy."

I stopped in my tracks.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll see you later."

"You're going to talk to him aren't you?" Jugo guessed.

"What?!"

"Perhaps. I had made it a habit to talk to everyone and anyone at school a while back. You never know, you might learn something that way."

"Wait-"

"Later Karin, Jugo."

"Just tell Rori later," Jugo said to Karin as he ushered her forward.

Tell me what? ... I looked back wondering why Sai hadn't passed me yet. It seems he stopped when I did.

"What are you doing? Come on."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, yeah. We still need to get our books, and everyone's way up there already."

Sai nodded and walked up to me. We walked in silence on the way to get our textbooks and on our way back to the classroom. I sat in the same seat as before, and Sai sat next to me.

"Sai? You're in this class?" Deidara asked from the seat behind me.

"Yes, but I was sitting all the way in the back before."

"Wow, you must be pretty weird to have ended up talking to Sai, Rori."

"You must be pretty normal to be making all these comments about how weird I am."

"Hmm, I doubt it, but even so, if anyone ever shared your thoughts, you're probably the only one that would ever say them."

"It's called an 'I-couldn't-care-less-what-people-think-of-me-and-that's-why-I'm-so-awesome' kind of awesomeness."

"I can't wait to see the trouble you cause at this school," Sasori remarked seeming truly both sarcastic and intrigued.


	5. Issues with Hidan

I smirked and got up just as the bell rang. I arrived to my last class to discover that I had another beautiful teacher. Actually, most of my teachers are good looking, save maybe Guy and Orochimaru. They seemed a bit creepy. The same went for the students. They were pretty attractive for the most part. What I wonder is if they're all pretty cool like the ones I've met so far. Well, except that Neji guy anyway.

Speak of the devil. He walked into the same class I just happened to have now. I made sure not to sit by him again. The only remaining seats were by Neji, of course, and by a girl with long dark blue violet hair.

I was in Home Ec class, and the tables, or stations rather, were made for groups of three. This class seemed to be filled up, but I bet by the end of next week, just a bit more than half of the class will remain. I sat next to the girl with the indigo hair, and greeted her politely as I could.

"Hey."

"Oh, hello."

As the remaining few students filled in, I noticed a guy with several piercings in his ears, nose, and mouth heading toward the last empty seat next to me. Once the redhead reached the table, I greeted him too.

"Sup?"

He nodded at me in response. The teacher, whose name I learned was Asuma, shut the door and called roll like the rest. I learned the names of the two I sat by were Hinata and Pain.

"Cool name," I said to Pain, but he only nodded again. I began to look at him confused.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. I was just wondering if you ever talk because you were just nodding the whole time."

Pain just gave me the same look, then we heard Hinata lightly giggling behind me and looked at her. She immediately quieted herself, shied away, and turned in the other direction. I turned to Pain who just said she's shy.

"Hey, you have a cute laugh."

"Um, thanks."

Then, I noticed something.

"Hey, you have the same eyes as that Neji guy. Are you related to him?"

"Neji? He's my cousin," Hinata replied as she looked over to him sullenly. He must be a bigger headache than I thought if someone from his own family looks at him like _that_.

"Oh, cool."

Hinata looked to me and smiled. I have no idea why the hell I just said that. I'm not sure why, but Asuma sent us to get our textbooks without him. Aren't the teachers supposed to go with us? Hum, oh well. I yawned and placed my hands in my pockets. Today has been a pretty relaxing day as far as school goes. Then, someone came and tossed his arm around my shoulders.

"What's up new meat?"

"Oh no," I heard from a vaguely familiar voice from behind me.

"Do you know me?"

"No, but why should that matter-"

"Then shut up," I interrupted as I shrugged him off.

"You shut the hell up before I shove a knife through your neck!"

"Look out, we have a badass over here."

Hmm, he seems better a choice than Neji, but still ... He seems violent, I need to watch myself around him.

"Hidan!"

"What?!"

Oh. It was Pain's voice.

"Don't cause problems in the middle of school. Especially not where others can see you."

"Stalk your prey before you pounce. I may be fresh meat here bro, but I'm a junior."

"You look kinda short for a junior."

"Genetics."

"How come you look younger?"

"I was put in school a year early."

"Then why-"

"Why are you all brawn and no brain? You sure talk a lot for someone who knows so little."

Pain chuckled at my remark and Hidan readied himself to hit me. I was prepared to block, but Pain held his hand in place.

"Geez, it was only a joke," I said before I began to walk ahead of them.

"I swear, between you, Tobi, and Deidara, I'm not sure who's the bigger idiot."

"Don't you **dare** compare me to Tobi!"

I wonder if Hidan ever stops to think or if his mouth just rambles on forever. I got my book and was the first to return to class. Naturally, everyone else ended up lagging behind because Asuma-sensei wasn't there.

"Rori, good. Everyone on their way?"

"You know, I feel bad for you because you seem like a cool teacher and you have to deal with our generation," I started off.

He gave me a confused look.

"Well, some of the class is still waiting for books, but some of the students are just foolin' around outside."

Asuma smirked.

"Take your seat then."

!? Was ...that a test? God, the teachers are getting more clever each year. I guess that's thanks to the idiots that don't know better ... Like Hidan, ha ha. I returned to my seat as told. Asuma went to open the door and stood outside, leaning against it.

"Alright you guys! Come on in."

Sure enough the majority of the class was right by the door. We waited a few moments for the rest of the class that got their books last to arrive.

"Rori, right?" Pain asked me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

He looked toward my chest. I'm not sure if he knew I was a girl or if he was trying to figure that out himself. My best option would be to continue sitting here like an idiot.


	6. Keep Calm and Don't

"Uh, Pain?"

"Hmm?"

"Wait, were you gonna tell me something or were you just asking my name?"

"I was trying to remember if you were in my history class also ..."

"Do you have it second with Guy?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, we're in the same class."

He hummed in response then turned forward as soon as Hinata came near the table. Okay, I'm confused, is that really what he was wanting to know? Class and school finally came to an end for today. All in all, it was pretty boring since there wasn't really any work to do. I had my home ec book in my backpack along with my math textbook. Orochi had told us to leave our two science books in class since we would have homework only on Fridays and if we didn't finish our classwork, which is what we would mostly have. Asuma told us to leave our home ec books at home since he was able to have a class set of his own, and Iruka told us that we would not need our textbooks until Thursday and the workbooks would stay at school. All I need are my books for English and history ... On second thought, I can wait until tomorrow. When I reached the library, it was _**packed**_. All the other students probably had the same bright idea. If I were last into the cafeteria, the lunch lines wouldn't be this long. ...Time to go home I guess, nothing else to do here.

I texted Gilroy saying that I would walk home, so no one came to pick me up. I noticed someone that seemed familiar across the street, so I crossed when the road was clear since I lived on that side anyway. As I got closer, I noticed that it was the waiter from Olive Garden.

"Hey, I remember you!"

"Hmm? Oh, hi Rori."

"Huh?"

"We have first and third together. My name's Itachi by the way."

"Yeah, I remember. ... Oh..."

I remembered what Shikamaru said.

"It's not true."

"Wha...?"

"You were wondering if what Shikamaru had said is true. It isn't."

"Whoa, do you have telepathy?"

"No, you're face just made it obvious, but I'm sure you already knew that. Well, I suppose it's partly true, but since you _**are**_ a girl, you don't need to worry."

"Ah, you know too, huh?"

"Your mom makes it obvious from the relationship she displays with you."

"Oh, that ..." I chuckled out as I began to rub the back of my neck sheepishly.

Itachi chuckled as well, then responded, "So, do you look that way because you want to, or did you lose a bet?"

"_Ha_ _ha_. I used to have much longer hair, but I enjoy looking this way. It's a really long story though, and I don't usually really feel like talking that much."

"Too bad. You'd probably look even more beautiful with your longer hair."

"I guess. Thanks."

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. This is were I stop."

"Hey, you live right next to me," I said as I walked over our lawn to the door.

"Later Itachi," I finally replied as I turned to see him wave. I went in and walked through the house to my room. On the way, I finally realized what Itachi had said to me.

'_You'd look even more beautiful. ...Even more beautiful. ...Even more. ...__**MORE**__._'

Holy crap! He thinks I'm cute! OMG! ... Okay, I need to not spaz out when a guy says something like that to me. ... But still, he thinks I'm cute! A blush came upon my face. A guy hasn't said something like that about me since I was an incoming freshman in summer school. That was the last time I had long hair.

I placed my school books on the shelf on my bookcase that was level with the top of my desk it was next to, then tossed my backpack aside. Since I didn't really have anything to do, I can go outside or stay in.

Actually, why not both? Although, I should probably go out first because if I don't, I won't end up going out at all. I went outside with my skateboard, and looked for any local skate parks nearby with my work phone. I pulled down my sunglasses and went on my way. Well, I was trying to anyway, until some ass stopped me on his own board. He almost made me stop and fall too!

"Where do you think you're going?"

He obviously wasn't going to let me pass, so I threw my skateboard high into the air as distraction. Then I swept my leg into the back of both of his, making him fall. I tossed his board onto another lawn to keep him from following me, or catching up to me at least. By now, I had already caught my board, then turned and instantly regretted what I was about to say.

"Skate park."

Why the fuck did I tell him that? He probably knows where that is and is gonna give me hell now. Well, I can always go another day. I'll just skate and wander around somewhere. I found myself around a gas station, so I went and bought some bubble gum and Gatorade. Once I neared home, I jumped up onto the sidewalk in case the other guy was still there. He wasn't, so I went on in without any problem. I was out for two hours, so I was kind of hungry. I went into the kitchen and ended up getting glomped by my mother.

"What happened?! You didn't call or text me and you got out of school hours ago!"

Crap, I keep forgetting to tell her when I leave.

"Right, sorry. I did come home, but I went out to skateboard. Heh heh..."

"You almost gave me a heart attack little girl! Remember next time."

Why does she over react so much? She didn't even call me either or anything! I checked my phone on my way to my room. I had three missed calls and an urgent text from her. Oh ... I forgot to take my phone off silent. Maybe I should put it on vibrate during school.

There was nothing I wanted in the kitchen, so I ended up ordering a pizza. I was planning on having a movie marathon and catch up on all the recent horror movies I've missed out on. Once the pizza got here, I went to pay for it. By then, my drink had finished, so I took four water bottles up with me. I like water if you can't tell. ...

It was around midnight now. I had finished off the pizza and all the water. My mom had already came in to give me a kiss goodnight. Gilroy ended up in my room sometime between that and now somehow. This movie was about halfway in, and Cherry came in trying to scare me, to no avail.

"Rori, it's past midnight! Go to bed!"

"Yeah, okay. Let me finish this one."

She sighed, "Fine. Gilroy, make sure she goes to sleep for school after this. I swear she gets her bad habits from you."

"Yeah, sure. When this is over," Gilroy said, hushing her the way I had. She huffed towards our attitudes and left the room. Gilroy and I looked at each other and snickered at her reaction.

"I heard that!"

Soon enough, the movie ended and Gilroy sentenced me to bed. I dreamt of nothing, and if I did, I remember nothing.


	7. The Secret is No

Cherry woke me up, like she does every morning for school. I got ready and dressed for school. I put on white ankle socks and slipped into my black jeans. I added my signature belt and boots. Then, I put on a yellow muscle shirt and my favorite awesome blazer.

I went downstairs to find chicken livers and grapes waiting for me. Next to it was a dish of sliced bananas and cream with a large glass of milk beside it all.

"Did you not like it?"

Cherry turned to me with the lunch bag I ended up forgetting when I went back upstairs to get my phone the day before.

"Sorry, I forgot it," I said as she gave it to me before Gilroy led me outside to take me to school. I let him know that I'd be walking home from school, so he'd only be taking me in the mornings.

I walked into class and Itachi was already there. His mom must bring him with her.

"Good morning Rori."

"Good morning Mikoto-sensei."

I noticed Itachi was leaning back in the same seat he was yesterday. He seemed tired. I just waved at Itachi who gave me a nod in return. Then, Tobi burst in and just had to be loud.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning Tobi," Mikoto said, stifling a few giggles.

I went to a desk near the back where Tobi seemed to follow me to. Tobi greeted Itachi when he passed, then started talking to me. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I sighed. He must be a morning person. He ended up sitting by me in the end, but could still be heard throughout the entire classroom. I noticed Itachi sink into his seat as he groaned.

"Tobi. Tobi. ... Tobi! Let's go outside."

"Okay!"

More students were going in, and not only was I concerned for Itachi's sanity, but everyone else's. Tobi's a little _too_ cheerful in the morning. Ugh, I forgot to bring my sunglasses again. It's too bright in the morning. I yawned as Tobi kept going on about whatever it was. I tried to keep up, but I got lost after like five minutes because he kept switching topics. The bell finally rang, but I stayed outside until just about everyone else went in because of Tobi. I had a bad feeling that this might become a regular thing. I was not a morning person, and I did not enjoy the presense of cheery morning people until after at least two hours of being awake.

"Hey Tobi."

"Hmm?"

"What sports do you guys play here?"

"We usually play football, then track, then baseball, and swimming in the summer.'

"Is it just baseball or softball too?"

"Just baseball. Why? Do you have a sister that plays?"

"No. Usually most schools have both, so I was just wondering. I love baseball. It's my favorite along with soccer."

"Really? Me too! I love all sports! They're a lot like games and I love games!

"Ha, I bet you do."

"Time to come in you two," the teacher said as she readied to close the door. I went back to the desk that I had set my stuff on. After something like ten minutes, we went to go get our books for English. After we went back, Mikoto handed out both of our workbooks. Yes, there were two workbooks for one English class. It's not her fault though, English is just ridiculous. She said we needed to bring our textbooks everyday starting next week, but our workbooks could stay at home.

I sat by no one in particular in history and basically the same thing happened that did in English class, but there were no workbooks. Once we got back to class, Pain sat next to me with a beautiful blue-haired girl.

"What's up Pain. Who's your gorgeous pal?"

I swear, if someone doesn't smack me by the end of the day, I will do so myself!

"This is Konan."

"We're best friends. We've known each other since we were little."

"Yeah? It must be nice to have that kind of relationship," I spoke aloud, blocking the memories that were coming up. Pain and Konan looked to each other confused, then back at me.

"Ha ha, sorry about that. Just ignore me. I say weird things sometimes. Anyway, my name's Rori."

We made small conversation until the bell rang again. Once I reached the gym, I sat up in the bleachers again where Suigetsu and Karin called for me. After I got there, a thought came to Karin's mind.

"Rori, did you get your lock yet?"

"Nope."

Suigetsu chimed in, "What are you waiting for? You're gonna get in trouble."

"No, I won't. I usually just go on the fourth or fifth day when I don't have to waste time standing for a hundred other people."

Suigetsu turned to Karin, "Hey, how come we never thought of that?"

"Probably because we always get ours first anyway."

"Hmm..."

It was time for lunch. Yay! Since I already had my lunch today, I went and sat at an empty round table near the outside of the cafeteria. I couldn't wait to see what Cherry had prepared for me. I think she called it 'Rori Special Mix Eight.' Huh, I wonder how many of these she's made for me? I opened it and found chicken parmigiana, a blueberry parfait, hazelnuts, and an English muffin. Whoa, where do I start? Once I dug in, Pain approached me with his plate of food.

"... You eat fast."

I wanted to sigh, but was eating. Do I have to explain this to everyone? I'd rather not have to, so I just nodded and gave him a thumbs up. Then I stared at my hand. Why did I give him a thumbs up? ... Whatever. I finally swallowed the food that was headed for my black hole of a stomach.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering ..."

I rose my eyebrows in anticipation like 'yeah, go on.' He wasn't shy about it, kind of blunt. He probably wasn't sure about how I was going to react, since people are such over-emotional pricks these days.

"Are you a guy or a girl?"

"Well, what do you think I am?"

"You're so much like a boy."

"Then I'm a guy?"

"But your voice at times and your body type make you seem so much like a girl."

"Then I'm a girl?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you."

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but ... I'm secretly ..."


	8. Time to Dance

"Okay, don't tell anyone, but ... I'm secretly ... A robot."

His face was priceless. He looked like he was just done with life. I bursted out laughing. He got up to leave, and I grabbed his hand.

"Wait... Wai-wait. ..." I spoke in between breaths, still laughing. I tried to catch my breath, but it wasn't working. After a few minutes, I was finally reduced to chuckling and giggles.

"I'm a girl. I'm a girl. But don't tell anyone. I want them to figure it out."

"Are you going to tell them you're a robot too?" Pain asked with a smirk.

"Nah. That was all for you, man. Oh, that was too funny. Your face- you should have seen your face. You looked like you were ready to kill me."

Someone with his shirt partially unbuttoned came over to the table. Ugh, it was that Hidan guy with the loud mouth. He sat next to me and leaned on my shoulder with his arm. I pretended he wasn't there and continued eating.

"Are we sitting here today?" Hidan asked with a sly grin.

"Hidan, go back to the table with Konan."

"Why? _You're_ sitting over here-"

"**Do it**."

"Hmph, fine. Whatever. See you later small fry," Hidan teased as he flicked the side of my head just above my ear. I blinked and shook my head as if trying to get out of a daze, still pretending that he wasn't there. He growled and left to go to another table. I turned to stare at his back and sighed of boredom.

"Does that guy have a problem with everyone?"

"That's how Hidan is, unfortunately. If it wasn't for his friends, he most likely would have gotten expelled long ago."

"His friends do that much for someone like him? Hn, well, I sure hope he at least shows some appreciation toward people who still hang on to a guy with a bad attitude. Then again, I don't know his life story, but still, he could try a little harder."

"Try harder at what?"

"To be himself and not this macho façade he puts up."

"What makes you think it's a façade?"

"When you get a chance, look closely at his eyes and muscle movements, they don't match his actions and insults quite exactly as they should. I've had a life or two. I know a little about people," I answered with a soft smirk. I was finished with my food, so I took my things and headed for class.

I went and sat in the same seat as before, except the person next to me this time was the blonde from the day before. He must be upset about me ignoring him yesterday because he was staring at me like a child I never listen to. Someone went up to him and mumbled in his ear. I was barely able to make it out.

"Naruto, what are you doing up here?"

"I wanna sit up here today," Naruto spoke loudly while crossing his arms. This guy acts like a child. Then again, who am _I_ to think something like that?

"You can go sit back there. I'm fine sitting up here with him."

"Rori?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know his name?"

"You loser. This is the idiot Sakura's been talking about."

"Heh, thanks for the compliment, _**Sasuke**_."

"Whatever. Wait, how do you know _my_ name?"

"The name Karin ring any bells?"

"Karin? Ch. She didn't tell you anything weird did she?"

"Only that you were her boyfriend."

Sasuke facepalmed and his blonde friend started laughing a lot.

"It's cool man, I know you don't have a girl."

He turned his attention back to the other guy.

"Naruto," Sasuke said as he used his head to motion for Naruto to move to the back. Naruto didn't budge and Sasuke groaned of impatience. He growled and ended up sitting behind me. Some pink haired girl came in and sat behind Naruto.

"Why are we sitting up hear with Kabuto?"

"I'm pretty sure he can hear you," I said obnoxiously loud.

She finally noticed me and blushed.

"Hi Rori."

"Hi? ... Oh, you must be Sakura!"

"You know my name!?" she squealed. Okay, she's creeping me out.

"Look, we're just sitting up here because we can, okay. You guys need to **chill out**. For real."

They looked at me like I had just cut my own head off, then returned to their own conversation after a couple moments.

"Ah, I see my class isn't trying to shy away as usual," Orochi said as he licked his lips in that unnerving manner that was becoming uncomfortably familiar.

"Creepy..."

Kabuto and Orochi both looked to me in surprise, as well as the trio near me who quietly distanced themselves from me a tad. As if I was the first human to ever dare say that word aloud.

"What? At least I'm being honest about it. Not like it's a bad thing, just kind of ...strange."

Man, the people in this school make a big deal over little things. Orochi just smirked at me and began the lesson. This week would be set aside for review and cover just about everything we should have learned up until now. Kabuto kept glancing back at me, gaze as uncaring as ever. It didn't quite match how he was really feeling.

'...A new face with a new mind and perspective of this place. Rori is quite the character. I'm interested to see how this year is going to turn out.'

I started to take notes of what Orochi scribbled and drew on the board, as well as some other related things he spoke of. Once class was over, I put my notebook away. I noticed that the group of three that were sitting near me were waiting on me. I just gave them a weird look then left with them. Sakura walked a bit quicker and had me to herself as the other two lingered behind.

"So, Rori, how do you like the new school?"

"It's okay, I guess. Lives up to it's name."

I tried to listen to the guys' conversation since I had hearing like a dog, but was only able to hear bits and pieces like _what's your deal with Rori_, _new here_, _Kabuto_, _no_, _mixed in with your brother_, _no_, _no_. Yeah, I heard a lot of 'no's. I couldn't pick up much because I kept catching Sakura's voice beside me.

"So do you know about the dance next weekend?"

"Huh? What dance?"


	9. Cute Substitute

"The beginning of the year dance. We always hold it on the second weekend of school."

"Oh, so, what about it?"

"I guess you're not going with anyone yet since you just found out?"

"Eh? Oh, I probably won't go anyway. Dances aren't really my thing."

"Oh, okay then. Talk to you later."

"Yeah."

We split off into separate ways since we had reached the end of the hallway. I reached class and noticed that Sai had returned to his spot at the back of the class. I noticed Hinata near there too. I thought, hell, why not? I went to sit in between Sai and Hinata since Sai and I didn't get to speak much last time.

"Sup Sai? Hinata?"

I put both my arms out for each of them to fist bump me when I greeted them, but they seemed kind of hesitant.

"C'mon now. Don't leave me hangin'."

They slowly bumped fists with me. ...As awkwardly as possible.

"There you go," I said as I took my seat. Iruka went through some review, and some kids casually spoke with one another. It was good, not loud and unruly like all the other schools I'd been to. Then, I remembered something Sakura had mentioned.

"Hey Hinata."

"Yes?"

"Do you know about a dance coming up?"

Hinata's face heated up slightly, but it was still noticeable.

"Of course, why?"

"Is it for any particular reason or just because school's started?"

"It's a bit of both. It's to celebrate the new school year like on New Year's and a chance for new students to mingle and others to catch up."

"Cool. That sounds nice."

"Were you planning on going?"

"Not really, but I think I might. I guess it all comes down to one thing. Yes, _that_ will decide it."

I swear my mind like bolted to Orochi when I said that last part. Huh. Weird. Hinata looked to me confused too. I just smiled at her, then returned my attention to Iruka.

I was finally headed for my last class of the day, Home Ec. However, when I got there, there was a line of students waiting outside. The session bell to indicate that the halls should already be empty had gone off, but everyone was still outside. I approached Hinata and asked her what was going on.

"The door's locked and Naruto said that Asuma-sensei wasn't in class today."

"So, we have a sub?"

"It looks that way, but no one is here."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

A busty woman with long brown hair styled in a unusual fashion, a blue and black dress, fishnet leggings, and heeled combat boots was jogging toward us with a sheepish look on her face.

"They told me that Asuma only had five classes. Someone saw me in the office and told me he had six, so I had to rush back here. Sorry guys," she rambled on as she used with the key to reopen the classroom.

"Oh, I guess Naruto doesn't remember Mei-sensei."

"Huh?"

"He just said that the sub was a weird woman with really long hair. She subbed for one of our classes for a couple weeks last year."

"Ah."

I went and took my seat between Pain and Hinata and greeted them both like I had the day before. There was no lesson plan since we hadn't really started anything yet, so the class either used this time to relax or as study hall.

I got out the workbook I had received in science today to do the assignments, so I didn't have any homework later. Halfway through, I noticed a nootbook had been pushed my way. I looked up to the red-headed culprit who seemed to be as focused on some other assignment as I was. Curiosity was nagging at me to look at what was scribbled onto the paper.

_Have you heard about the upcoming dance?_

_Yeah?_

_I was thinking of asking Konan, but I'm not sure if she'd prefer someone else._

_You like her?_

_No, just as friends. I was wondering what I should do._

_Well, you said you're best friends, right? Why don't you just ask her?_

_And if she takes it the wrong way?_

_If you're really as close friends as she says, she should be able to read you, right?_

_I suppose. Who are you taking?_

_I don't think I'm going. If all else fails, why not ask Hinata? She's cute and seems pretty sweet._

_I'm not much of a party-goer either. I only wanted to go because Konan and some of my friends are so excited about it. Hinata would be a bad idea, no one likes anyone from the Akatsuki. They either hate us or fear us. Why don't you ask her? You have no reputation in this school yet._

_Akatsuki? Well, I like you guys whoever you are. Unless Neji's one of you, then nevermind. That guy has a mountain of poles up his ass. You think it's a good idea to ask her? Are you forgetting something about me that you finally figured out?_

_Yes, but you've just gotten to this school; your opinion could change. Ah, yes, Neji is quite a snob- no affiliation with the Akatsuki. Right, my apologies._

_True. Ha, tell me about it. Don't worry about it man. It's all good. ... So, Akatuski?_

Ugh, fuck this damned pen... -_- I scribbled out the misspell and...

_True. Ha, tell me about it. Don't worry about it man. It's all good. ... So, Akatsuki?_


	10. Tricks in Business

I heard Pain smirk beside me. When I didn't get back the notebook, I looked up to see him still working on whatever it was. The smirk was still on his face and turned into a smile after a while. I caught myself blushing and returned to my work. I guess he must not want to talk of it. Why mention it then? It must be because I'm new- I must be the only person that doesn't know what that is. We both finished our assignments and class was soon to end. He noticed my workbook and decided to speak.

"Orochimaru-sensei hasn't assigned us any homework."

"Oh, yeah. ... I just, um. ... I like doing work as early as I can in case I don't feel like doing it later, and he already gave us an assignment sheet of the classwork for the next three weeks, so..."

"And if you should complete your work incorrectly?"

Okay, he totally reminds me of Data from Star Trek with the way he talks. But who cares? They're both cute and awesome.

"I'll be fine. Science is my strong point and I love it."

"You ...love ...?"

I wanted to ask him what he was mumbling about, but the bell rang, and Pain seemed to want to leave as quickly as he possibly could. I probably shouldn't bother him. I'll most likely find out sometime. Pain sure likes to keep his thoughts in the dark.

I sighed and left the classroom after everyone else had. I heard the teacher lock the room behind me just before she left as well. I decided to head straight home since I had nothing else to do. Once I was close to home, I noticed the guy with the skateboard waiting for me. Oh goodie. ...

I was going to try to ignore him so I could go inside without any problems, but he stopped me by my shoulders and repeated the words he spoke to me last time.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Oh, really? 'Cause I went to the skate park yesterday, but you weren't anywhere to be found."

"Yeah, well, I figured since I was stupid enough to tell you where I was going, I should go somewhere else. Can I go now?"

"No way. What you did to me yesterday isn't dismissable. What's your problem?!"

"What's _your_ problem?! You stop me and demand to know what I'm doing like you own the place!"

"And what if I do?"

"Seriously? What- You can't own the road! It's state property. Or city property. Whatever it is, it isn't any type of personal property an individual can own. ... ... You're stupid."

"What?! I dare you to say that again!"

"Why? You didn't understand the first time I said it?! Stupid!"

He went to hit me, but I dodged and kicked him in the gut. He ended up curling over onto the ground.

"What's wrong with you?! You don't attack people! ... Stupid," I spoke as I picked up my backpack. I had dropped it just as Kiba went to strike me. I huffed and walked away to my house. I thought I heard him mumble for me to wait, but I wasn't going to give him the time of day. Not now anyway.

"Mom! I'm home!"

When she didn't respond, I went to look for her. She was in the shower. I went to my room and placed my history textbook and my English workbooks on my bookshelf next to the ones I had placed there previously. I left the other two in my backpack since they needed to go back to school. Once I heard my mom get out of the shower, I went to greet her. Today we were going to meet one of the three co-owners of the Patrol Club, the place where my mom works. She's one of the CEOs, I think? Mom talks about her work a lot, so I forget some things. Not that I'm not usually interested, because I am, it's just not my job to remember those things... She said the one we'd be meeting this time was Fugaku Uchiha. His last name sounded kind of familiar.

Mom didn't like me dressing like a guy for these events, so I wore a nice elegant black dress, a bit of make up and jewelry, and styled my hair in a very lady like manner. For my mother's sake. Well, as lady like as hair this short can get anyway. She gets somewhat frantic and anxious when she has to introduce her apparent male daughter to people. I wouldn't have had to go, but she said that this man had not only heard of her but her daughter as well, and requested her presence also. I wonder what he's been told about me. My mom had put some small extenstions in my thick hair to make it look a few inches longer and placed a white headband with a white rose on it. The headband slightly contrasted against my long silk dress, but matched and exposed my complexion.

Once we were ready, Gilroy drove us to the Patroleum Club. Fugaku had invited us to dinner at one of the restaurants he owned. It was about three blocks away from school, opposite the side our house is on.

The second floor, the third floor, and the second floor from the top each had a ballroom. The one most toward the top had been cleared out for our meeting tonight. The building was around ten stories tall. Once we reached our destination, one of the three waiters in the room was waiting to escort us to the table. Once there, I recognized a beautiful lady who seemed familiar. I bowed to her and spoke.

"I thought the Uchiha name sounded familiar. Nice to see you Miss Mikoto. A pleasure to meet you as well, Fugaku, sir."

"My, your daughter has wonderful manners Miss Alora."

My mother thanked him and greeted the two Uchiha in much the same manner that I had.

"Mikoto and I would have loved to introduce you to our two sons as well, but I'm afraid they're out working right now."

"Oh? Where do they work?" My mother asked believing she already knew the answer.

Mikoto replied, "Sasuke works here in the Patrol Club with a couple of his friends from school, and Itachi works in one of the restaurants nearby."

"You remember our waiter Mom? That was him."

"Oh, him? He's a handsome young man, quite polite."

Idle conversation went on like this for a while, just after we had received our food. Once we were finished, Fugaku had guided my mother aside to speak business.

"Well, now I see where the two get their good looks from. Other than Itachi's face somewhat, I can't see what the two of them get from their father. Although, your husband is good-looking as well."

"Thank you dear. It's not often that someone says such nice things."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the girls at school simply adore Sasuke, but nobody thinks twice about Itachi and his little group of friends."

"The Akatsuki?"

"Oh, so you know about them already?"

"I know _of_ them. One of them let the word Akatsuki slip. I asked him about it, but he didn't say anything. Curiousity is the heaviest weight on my shoulders, but I'd rather wait for someone to tell me something than hurt them by digging around."

"Aren't you a smart young girl? Not many kids would think twice about poking their heads in where they shouldn't."

"I've been through a lot with my mom, so I've learned a thing or two."

"So, I've been wondering. Why does such a pretty girl like you dress up like a boy at school?"

"Huh? Well, it's not just at school. I only dress like a girl when my mom asks me to."

"Fugaku and I had heard that you were a child that doesn't give your mother any trouble."

"There's more to it."

"Oh?"

"And, not that I mind telling you, but I just think that it's quite a long story that I would rather explain another time."

"I understand. No need to rush."

My mother and Fugaku had walked back to the table. Mikoto stood up, so I followed in suit.


	11. Suspect Proposal

"Did you ladies have a nice conversation?"

"Yes we did, Fugaku dear."

"It was nice to meet you, Miss Rori. I hope to see you again sometime. Are you ready to head home dear?"

"Mhm. Good night you two and thank you."

Fugaku led us back to the elevator and let us go on our way. He had to stay behind to talk to the waiters before he left. On the way down, two employees ended up stopping the elevator to go down as well.

"Hi! Welcome to the Patrol Club," belted the boy I recognized as Naruto. Sasuke didn't seem to want to say anything, but smiled anyway. I began to speak, but in a softer, slightly higher voice than usual.

"Hi there Naruto, Sasuke. Mother, these are boys from school. Sasuke is Fugaku's other son."

"How do you know us?" Naruto asked, confused while Sasuke asked the same, except mentioning his father rather than the two boys.

"I go to school with you. It's okay if you don't recognize me. I don't speak up much at school. My mother also works with your father," I repsonded directing the last part toward Sasuke.

"Ah, you must be Miss Alora and her daughter. My father speaks highly of both of you. Welcome to the Patrol Club," he spoke politely, but much without a smile.

"That's nice to hear. We just got back from our meeting with your parents. Honey, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Of course. My name is Illia. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here!"

"Likewise."

We had finally reached the bottom floor and got out. I caught a glimpse of Sasuke giving me a suspicious look, but thought nothing of it. I hadn't done anything he can hold me accountable for. ...Yet.

"You really are smart, Rori."

"What were you expecting? I told you I wanted them to figure it out for themselves."

"But still, you always told anyone who saw you girly that you were Rori. Why the sudden change? You have to admit, you've got a quick wit, my girl."

"Everyone knew me then anyway. Here, I get a fresh start. Besides, it's fun to mess with people's minds."

The days had passed, and I began to grow more popular amongst the girls of the school. Especially Sakura and this girl named Ino. Suigetsu was constantly hinting at how I was 'stealing' Sasuke's fan club. Who knew? Of course, Karin denied everything he said.

I had finally gotten my things assigned for PE. I was the last one to walk up and Kakashi was suspicious of my identity, since I didn't appear as a girl, until I showed him my student ID. Yamato's face had gone really red, and I could notice the slightest blood dripping from Kakashi's nose as his face began to pale a bit. Hell if I'll ever know what they were thinking then.

Kabuto would glance at me throughout class as usual while the group of three sat by me with Sakura and Naruto talking to me mostly and Sasuke sitting there either paying attention to class or staring at me or Kabuto warily. He seemed to have been looking at me that way since he and Naruto met 'Illia.' Tobi would usually appear out of nowhere with his random spurts of energy anytime he could as well.

I hadn't talked much to Deidara or Sasori, but learned that they were also part of this 'Akatsuki' thing. I didn't talk much to Sai either, but that's just because he was just socially awkward in the worst way possible. Asuma's classes had learned that he had been absent for the three days during the week because his grandfather, Sasuke Sarutobi, had just passed away, and he had to tell the news to his father, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was in the hospital. We noticed that he became more serious, but his good mood rarely ever dampened. Hidan and I would go at it every now and then, but he's never really followed through with any threat he's made toward me. Speaking of which, Pain hasn't gotten back to me on what I said. Perhaps I was wrong? Maybe Hidan was having an off day?

Sakura brought up the dance again, but her friend Ino overheard, and they began arguing. I wasn't able to get a word in at all. Pain also ended up deciding that he would escort Konan since she wouldn't quit complaining about not having a date yet and went into detail about the guys that might ask her that she didn't want to ask her and so on.

Shikamaru was the only one to figure out that I was a girl so far, aside from the ones who already knew. He chuckled in remembrance at the remark he had made toward me when we had met. I also learned the name of the punk who kept stopping me on the street. Kiba. He's a brawny guy who knows how to get what he wants and is pretty smart. However, sometimes his plans crumble in front of him, and it only builds the ego of his seemingly existing pent up rage.

Oh yeah. I told my mom that we lived right next to the Uchiha household. She thought it was funny how she happened to move in next to her new boss.

On another note, Cherry had registered on an online dating site a few years back and met this guy named Ay. He was built and nice looking, but seemed too intense in his pictures for my taste. Anyway, she learned that he lived in Konoha and was the first to start packing when she heard where we were moving to. Ay had proposed to her over a month ago and Cherry had announced it Thursday night when he had brought her her engagement ring that he had held onto for a couple months before he knew she would be moving near him.

I have yet to figure out the things Pain and Kiba had mumbled about, but I'm determined to discover. Anyway, it's Monday and lunch time. Aside from the one day with Pain, I had been sitting with Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo all last week. Today, I was invited during first period to sit with Sakura and her friends at lunch.

Cherry had made me lunch once again, which she likes to do once or twice a week. I had sliced tomatoes with olive oil, white burn trout, fresh figs, and brown rice with a bottle of orange juice and a bottle of water. I think of food a lot and I love food. I eat normally though, not all fancy and proportionate like most rich people do. It often causes others from the world of wealth to stare at me funny, like they've never seen a commoner or reality tv star eat hungrily or randomly before. Hmm, much like now actually.

"What? I like food."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised. Naruto and Choji eat like that all the time," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, but you'd think someone like Rori had more class," Kiba taunted. I shrugged whilst being defended by Sakura and Ino.

"You guys are terrible. Rori eats just fine," Sakura guarded.

"Yeah, you should mind your own business," Ino added in.

"Really? Because you guys always give Naruto hell for eating just like that," Sasuke contorted. The girls didn't know what to say.

"What can I say? I've got class away from the table, but when it comes to food, it's a whole 'nother story," I spoke as I winked at Kiba. The girls cooed a bit. Am I that charming? Then I looked to Sasuke who suddely seemed off.

_That's got to be it! That fake smile!_

"What?"

"Naruto. You're coming with me."

Yeah, just totally disregard me.

"But I haven't finished my lunch yet!"

Sasuke excused himself from the table anyway, expecting Naruto to follow. He did, right after quickly stuffing his face with the rest of his food and jogging to catch up. Sakura got up to leave too.

"Sakura, you stay," Sasuke commanded.

"But Sasuke-"

"**Do it**."

Sakura sighed in disappointment and sat back down. Ino then began to antagonize her about it, which led to an argument and resulted in a headache since the loud blonde was unfortunately next to my ear.

"What's going on?"

"Can I trust you Naruto?"


	12. Rori and Illia

"Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke? You're acting really weird."

"Can I trust you or not?" Sasuke asked again, this time with more aggression.

"Uh, yeah, of course. What is it?"

"Rori is a girl."

"Wha...!?"

"You remember the girl we met the other night at work? On the elevator?"

"Oh yeah! That Illia girl! She was really pretty."

Sasuke looked back to our group at the table through the small slit of space in the slightly open cafeteria doors before responding, "I'm definitely sure that's Rori. They both have the same fake smile and put off this weird uneven aura. It's jumbled somehow."

"Well, how do you know they're not just twins?"

"Because we would see both of them at this school, idiot."

"Who are you calling an idiot?! I was home schooled when I was little, remember?"

"What's your point?"

"Maybe Illia's home schooled."

"No, she said that she's seen us at school before. That was how she knew our names."

"Oh yeah."

"Hn, whatever it is. I'm going to figure out what's going on."

_I think Sasuke's finally lost it. ...Well, I guess he always gets obssessive like this, but man ..._

Back at the table, everyone had finished eating and was just chatting about idle things. Ino then decided to ask me a question.

"Rori, do you have a girlfriend back where you lived?"

"No, I've never really had one. I mean, I had a girlfriend online once, but I think we just ended up doing that because we were bored."

I'm pretty sure Ino was going to ask a weird follow up question, but fortunately the bell interrupted her. Sakura suddenly grabbed me by my arm and led me away, much to Ino's dismay.

"Hey, Sakura. I wanted to talk to you about the dance."

"Really?" Sakura asked, crossing her hands together by interlinking her fingers. She looked at me with bright shimmering eyes. It made me feel a bit awkward to ask now.

"Um, do they usually serve a lot of good food there?"

The look of disappoinment was apparent on Sakura's face.

_**That's**__ what he wanted to ask me?_

"Uh... Yeah, the parties are pretty much like banquets but way cooler."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Sakura, I guess I will be going then," I spoke as I threw my arm over her shoulder. I was maybe two inches taller than she was. We walked to class and talked about random things surrounding the dance.

"Look at him. He's totally all over Sakura! I'm pretty sure Rori isn't a girl Sasuke," Naruto complained. However, no one else heard the remark as their minds were elsewhere.

"Shut up you idiot. Do you want Rori to hear you?"

"I want him to get away from Sakura is what," he spoke, this time loud enough for the others to hear.

I smirked as I took my arm off of her and went to sit next to Kabuto. Yes, today I was actually going to sit next to him. However, I sat to his right rather than his left like usual. He seemed normal enough anyway. Quirky, but normal as people can get. Sakura went back to sit with Naruto and Sasuke in the spots they were before they came to sit next to me. Kabuto unexpectedly spoke to me.

"Why do you sit up here?"

"I can't?" I asked with a smirk.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and replied, "Just curious."

"So am I," I responded, answering his question quite vaguely.

Orochi had decided to give us a pop review quiz. Naturally, most of the class groaned. Who really enjoys pop quizzes? The answer is unbeknownst to me.

"Nobody else sits up here. I think you'd at least be wary of me."

"Yeah, someone told me to stay away from you. It's not like I know why they don't sit up here, and the only people I'll ever be wary of are adults. A lot of students may be smart, but none of them have the life experience to fuck with people's lives like a sick adult."

"That still doesn't explain why you've chosen to sit up here."

"Maybe that's exactly the reason that leads me to sit up here. There is no one else. Besides, I'd rather sit up here than be crowded back there anyway."

Kabuto just stared at me for a short moment, then faced forward as Orochi finally called for our attention to begin the quiz. I leaned on my left hand and faced away from Kabuto so he wouldn't get any wrong ideas as to why I was sitting next to him. The questions he asked us were quite easy and helped the time fly by. Orochi was giving us the questions orally, so we were answering on blank sheets of paper. Once class was over, and I was out the door, I noticed Sakura appear next to me. She was starting to seem a bit clingy and talked about the dance a lot. I don't know, maybe it's just me.

"So, Rori, who are you taking to the dance?"

"Huh? Oh, that. I'm not sure if I'm going to ask anybody just yet, but-"

"Rori!"

"Oh, hey Karin! I'll see you later, Sakura."

Sakura's emotions flashed from sullen to jealous within seconds. She studdered, then walked away without a word. Thank you, Karin!

"Man, I've seen Sakura all over you for the past few days. How do you handle it?"

"Ha, you jealous?"

"Yeah right. Actually, with you in the picture, Sasuke can pay more attention to me without those girls drooling all over him."

"Think again."

"What?!"


	13. I Don't Understand

I think I might have given Karin the wrong idea.

"I mean, I think he might have caught on to the fact that I'm not a guy, but he hasn't confronted me about it yet, so either he doesn't care or isn't sure. I hope it's the latter."

"Oh, no... Don't tell me you like him too!"

"Sh... Not so loud Karin. It's not that. I just like it when I cause people to get frustrated because they can't figure something out. It's fun to watch and can be pretty entertaining."

"What are you going to do if he finds out?"

"Nothing. If he knows, then he knows. I just hope he doesn't ruin my fun by calling me out in front of the whole school. I don't know why, but I feel like he'd be the one person to do that. Him or Kiba."

"Is Kiba suspicious too?"

"I'm sure he isn't, but we didn't exchange very friendly first impressions, so..."

"You're worried he might ruin your fun or make it worse."

"Exactly."

We reached class. Instead of taking my usual seat in front of Deidara, I decided to sit next to Sasori. Karin turned to me.

"You're not going to sit with me and Jugo?"

"Not in this class. I like sitting with these guys. It's interesting to hear them talk."

"Okay, but I hope you know who you're sitting with."

With that, she turned and went to sit with Jugo near the back. Just what was that all about? Another Akatsuki reference I'm not going to get? Probably. Ah, well. The two guys came in and sat down.

"What's wrong Rori? You don't like me anymore, hmm?"

"No, it's just that I already sat next to you. I wanna sit by him now," I explained as I pointed sideways to Sasori.

"Hey, Sasori. Who's the kid?"

"This is Rori. He's only a year under us. He sat in front of Deidara all last week."

"Nice to meet ya kid. Name's Kisame."

"What's up Kisame?" I responded as we bumped fists. I turned back around, and Iruka made an announcement before he officially began class.

"Listen up class. This Thursday and Friday we will be holding football tryouts afterschool. Make sure you sign up before Thursday if you want to take part. The list will be in room 202, and you can sign up before school, during lunch, or after school. The coaches will be Kakashi and Yamato."

"Ugh, football sucks," I muttered. I thought Tobi said we would be playing soccer. My mistake, I guess. Deidara had heard me and turned to respond.

"You don't like football? It's got to be the most popular sport in the world."

"What? ... Oh, that football!"

"What football were you thinking of?"

"Well, this place is still in the United States, even though it is a bit far off, so I kind of assumed it was American football."

"Oh, right. We don't play that in the Second Rettord District."

"We're like an anti-US US island," Kisame joked.

"Does the US know that?" I chuckled.

Deidara responded, "Not yet, but we'll take them down one day, right Sasori, my man?"

"Now you've done it."

? The three of us were confused at Sasori's reply.

"I thought that Deidara had finally forgotten about that ridiculous idea. It won't work."

I looked from Deidara to Sasori and back to Deidara. I'm missing something here. A fierce argument between the two broke out, but I really couldn't follow along.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry about it. You'll probably find out about it later," Kisame assured.

I just agreed, then faced forward. Class went on and time passed quickly in bell rang for the next class, and students slowly crowded out. I noticed Hinata at the back of the crowd and called out to her. She froze in place awkwardly and turned around toward me.

"Oh, Rori. What is it?"

Whoa, Hinata's face was kind of red. I hope she's alright.

"Uhm, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to class?"

"Um ... You see ... Well, I, um ... I'm sorry, but I can't," Hinata spoke before she ran off.

Um, you could have just said no. Well, that was weird. I walked to class and saw Hinata and Pain in their regular seats in the back. Some kids had dropped by now, so I took up a seat in one of the two now empty tables at the front. I was seated in the one closest to the row of windows in the north wall. I was enjoying my view until Asuma's voice cut into my thoughts.

"Listen up. Usually, I don't do this kind of thing, but I thought I'd mix it up a bit. I'm assigning seats this year. Since there's almost nobody up here, we'll start with the front seats. Rori, if you could just move over a seat."

I lazily shoved my backpack that I had placed on the table in front of my new seat and moved myself right one. I returned to my thoughtless gazing out the windows. Asuma put his hand on top of the table of the seat to my left, then my right, and did so with the rest of the tables while he announced the students' names.

"Pain. Hidan. ... Tenten. Temari..."

Oh great. I get seated with that dumb lug. I rolled my eyes before either of them sat next to me. Asuma placed some others named Lee, Neji, and Hinata just behind us. I thought about turning to ask Hinata about earlier, but decided it would be best to talk about it when others wouldn't be paying much attention. Plus, although we hadn't really had much interaction, I'd rather not look at Neji's face. I have this feeling that if I ever look at him, he's probably sneering at me. I don't need that.

"Hey, Rori. Are you listening to me?" Hidan spoke loudly beside me. Geez, I hear you, but I guess you can't take a hint. I slowly turned toward him with irritated eyes, trying to keep my eyes from glazing over. I said 'what' as heavily as I could. He's actually really cute once you get a good close look at him, but his personality is kind of agitating. And he's always wearing either muscle shirts or wife beaters. What's up with that? I was brought back to reality with a shove to my shoulder from Hidan.

"Earth to Rori. Hey, what's your problem?"

All of the ones who seem to start things with me are the ones to ask that. How ironic.

"I've got a lot on my mind, that's all. Don't you ever shut your mouth? You're loud," I spoke boredly before I sighed through my nose and once again returned to staring out the window. Hidan must've been able to tell I didn't really want to deal with him this time because he didn't say anything after. That or he just gave up too easily.

I'm not sure why, but my eyes had started hurting. There was a slight burning sensation, so I closed off my eyes. Class ended and Pain put a comforting hand on mine like a close friend would. I'm not sure anyone else noticed, but it only lasted a short second. I waited for everyone else to leave before I got up. Once I did, I noticed a small paper fall out of my hand onto the floor.

Pain, that sly dog. That comforting look must have been because he didn't want anyone to notice him handing it to me. Well, it worked on me, that's for sure. I was wondering if something was actually wrong with me from the look he gave.

_3:00 PM Entrance gates. Look left. Leaving._


	14. Soccer and Graffiti

_3:00 PM Entrance gates. Look left. Leaving._

Leaving? You could have given me a better clue. Should I go? I don't even know what to expect. Then again, if I don't go, I may never know. Eh, okay. I shrugged my shoulders at the thought. It's barely after two o'clock, what does this dope expect me to do here for an hour? Hmm, I did want to try out for soccer-football, so I guess I'll go do that.

Once I got to room 202, I spotted Yamato just outside the door. I approached him and asked if I was allowed to try out or if it was an all boys thing. He gave me a sheepish and confused look and led me to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, do you know if Rori is allowed to participate?"

"I'm not sure. You'll have to ask Miss Shizune, the principal. We've never had ...someone like Rori show interest in sports before."

Hold on, did he just say...?

"What do you mean people like me? Are you telling me I'm the only one who's ever wanted to ...?"

"This school is relatively new, so none of us really attended here. The ...girls never showed any desire to. Because of that, we're not sure who is and who's not allowed to try out. That's why you'll have to go to her office across campus. Yamato, you'll be joining her."

"Me? ...Right. Let's get going Rori."

I slightly nodded to Kakashi in thanks, then made a swift turn to the door. I walked out with Yamato by my side just a few inches behind me. We reached the other side of the campus and entered the principal's room currently occupied by Miss Shizune. We were about to enter the almost closed door to her room before Yamato placed an arm in front of my torso.

"Wait," he instructed. We listened in to what was happening.

"What you did was unacceptable. I understand that you are new to this school, but you must adhere to the rules and conditions that we enforce here. You're lucky Iruka was nice enough to send you to me and not straight to the dean. Do you understand?"

We heard no reply.

"You can go. Iruka is waiting for you at the entrance site."

I quickly sat down in a nearby chair as quiet as I could, and Yamato adjusted himself against the wall. Three students exited the room. There was a blonde female, a brunette male, and another male, red head. They paid no attention to us as they left, but at the last second, the red head glanced at me. Then, they were gone. I wasn't sure what kind of look he gave me because his eyes were kind of wide, and his expression seemed blank.

"Rori," Yamato spoke up, grabbing my attention. I looked to Yamato and followed him after he motioned for me to go inside the room.

"Miss Shizune."

Once Miss Shizune saw us, she sighed in despair. She must have been expecting more bad news of her students. I'd probably do the same. School had literally just begun, and already problems were beginning to arise. Shizune seemed to pay me another glance, focusing a bit more attention on my individual presence this time.

"Oh! You must be Rori Summers! Welcome to Senju High. Wow, I'm quite surprised. I thought the new student was a girl for sure. What did you need Yamato?"

Yamato replied, "Uh, well, that's what we came to talk to you about."

Shizune's expression showed she was clearly confused. She looked to me, and I just smirked at her and said, "You were right the first time."

Shizune became flustered a bit and apologized for the misunderstanding. I told her it was okay and explained my situation regarding my gender. Yamato then conversed with her about my current dilemma. Shizune sat in thought for a moment before she entered another room with a door labeled 'Dean's Office - Tsunade.' Tsunade? Sounds like Kool-aid.

"Well, no girl has ever played sports before, but I see nothing here forbidding it. Just make sure you change out in the girls' locker room during practices."

"Really? Wow! Thank you, Miss Shizune, and of course I'll change out in the designated room. Thank you again."

"It's no problem. Just make sure you're able to keep up with the boys so the coaches give you a fair chance."

Yamato responded, "Right. We'll be on our way then. Come on, Rori. Let's go get you signed up for football."

I followed Yamato back to the room to sign up on the list Kakashi was keeping watch over. He said that none of the coaches wanted anyone signing anyone else's name. They said that if they really wanted to play, they could sign themselves up.

I still had about half an hour before whatever it was, so I just walked to the entrance to see if anything was going to happen before I was supposed to be there.

Once there, I noticed Iruka and the three that were in the office earlier. The red head gave me the same look as before, and like before, it only lasted a few seconds. I walked up to Iruka and stood next to him for a moment before I spoke.

"Hi Iruka. What's going on?"

"Oh, hey Rori. Just students doing idiotic things. Now, they have to pay for what they did by cleaning up their mess."

"You remember me already?"

"All the teachers and students grew up together. It's not very often that we don't know a student, so it's easy for us to remember new kids."

"Oh. Can I help?"

"I don't know. Are you sure? Why?"

"I'm meeting someone here in a bit, but I don't have anything else to do, so I'm kinda bored."

"... I don't see why not."

I picked up one of the two extra sponges and began to scrub graffiti off the wall. There were only random pieces left from an initial scrub, so I couldn't make out what it had said before. The brunette was at the end of the wall, the girl was between the two boys, and the redhead was nearest to the other end of the wall. I went and stood next to the redhead since there was room there. The guy I stood next to stopped scrubbing to watch me scrub. This time, he was glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?"

I could sense a hint of malice hidden underneath the tone of his voice.

"I'm bored."

"Then go home."

Okay, not sure what his deal is.

"Keep scrubbing Gaara," Iruka yelled from about fifteen feet away.

"I have to wait," I spoke as Gaara did as he was told. I wonder what caused these three to deface school property. I mean, there are several other places that graffiti would actually make look better. Anyway, I continued on scubbing with the others. I noticed the blonde give me a wary glare for a moment, but no other noticeable actions had been exchanged.

The graffiti was close to being completely gone as my watch went off two minutes prior to three o'clock. I stopped the timer and tossed the sponge back from where I took it. I picked up my backpack from the wall where I had left it.

I texted everyone from home to let them know that I would be hanging out at school a bit longer than usual. I stood waiting at the entrance. There were a few other kids hanging around on either side of the gate, but I wasn't sure where to look left from. Facing the outside? Facing the inside? Facing the gate? He could have been a little more specific. I sighed and puled out the note again, so I could look it over. Oh, duh. 'Leaving.' I suppose I should be facing out then. So, what's left of here?

I turned around and studied most of what was to my left. Not much stood out, but I noticed a door with a key in the upper lock. I wouldn't have noticed it until I got much closer, had the sun not shined on it so bright.

I waited for Iruka to leave since I wasn't sure if I was allowed in there, and there wasn't much paint left for the others to clean. Fifteen minutes later, I headed toward the door and looked around to see if anyone was keeping track of my movements. I unlocked the door, stepped inside, and closed the door to where only a slit of light crept through. I stepped in a couple feet before the door shut behind me. Shit.


	15. Enter the Akatsuki

"Hello?"

"Rori."

The voice didn't sound familiar, so I couldn't make any guesses as to who it was.

"Yeah?" I asked as I normally would. I wasn't so much afraid as I was wary of the situation. So far, I was aware that there was one other person in the room. However, I didn't know how big the room was, nor how many other people could be in here. After the door shut, the room was engulfed in darkness. I would have moved around, but I didn't want to end up bumping into someone, tripping, or knocking something over.

"I hear you have an interest in the Akatsuki."

His voice was quite low, rough, and course-like.

"Well, I'm interested in knowing what it is. I can't exactly have an interest in something unless I know what I'm looking at."

"If you are to find out what the Akatsuki is, you must never tell anyone. Can you do that?"

Holy crap. What am I getting into here?

"Yeah, I can keep a secret. Too well for my own good I could add."

The person walked up to me. I could feel his presence right in front of me. He took my weaker hand and held it up to chest height. With his free hand, he put a small paper object in mine. He told me to count to one hundred before I could leave, then left himself. I did so, then went outside, squinting my eyes from the now ever brighter sunlight. I then closed the door to find that the key was no longer there. I locked the bottom lock, just in case no one else came back to close it. I looked down to the new note in my hand.

_674 Red Dawn Road Saturday 3PM Come alone_

Saturday, huh? Hey, isn't that the day of the dance? Speaking of, I better ask someone to go with before Sakura tries to throw anymore hints at me. I thought about it all a bit more on the walk home. I was so lost in thought, I ended up tripping and was about to fall when someone caught me. It was the girl that was cleaning up the graffiti with the other two guys.

"Aren't you clumsy?"

"Hey, you're the girl from earlier. Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah? You better get that sorted out then. I won't always be here to catch you," she joked. I thought she seemed funny and chuckled in response.

"My name is Temari by the way."

"Rori. So, I'm curious. What did you guys put on the wall anyway?"

"Me and my brothers are from another city called Suna. We were forced to move here on our father's decision. We wrote 'Suna is # 1! Konoha goes to hell!' We've already been here for three years, but we still hate this place."

"Haha, that's a bit harsh. Have you guys even given this place a chance?"

"Look, I'm sure people like you who have lived here all your life think this place is alright, but where I grew up with my brothers... The place is just amazing."

"Oh. I'm sure it is. I'd like to visit it someday then."

"You'll see. You'll wish you were born in Suna instead of this dump of a city."

I said nothing else to her. She can find out when she finds out. I reached home and learned that Temari and her brothers lived next to us as well. On the side opposite that the Uchiha lived on. I went inside and called for my mother who gave me no answer. Gilroy found me and told me that Mom and the girls went out dress shopping. He said that the couple had decided on the tenth of December for the wedding date.

Cherry had asked my mother to be her maid of honor because of all that my mom had done for her. I think it's sweet. I wasn't sure if Cherry had anyone else in mind, but she had also asked her sister, Lilah, and me to be three of her bride's maids.

Ay and his friends and family who moved here with him were originally from a city named Kumo, so they are planning to have their wedding there. Although I heard it was pretty chilly there in the winter, but Cherry loves the idea, and everyone says that Kumo has such beautiful winters.

I finished my light homework, played some online games, then went to bed as I had nothing else to do. Plus, it was about one in the morning, and I still had school.

First class of the day: English. I went and sat in front of Itachi who was there early, looking sleepy as usual. Sakura was early also and sat right next to me. Shikamaru was kind of late, and Tobi was nowhere to be seen. I also noticed that Kiba and the red head from yesterday were in my class. About ten minutes prior to class ending, Mikoto had finished her lesson. Sakura turned to speak to me, and I think I know of what.

"So, Rori, have you decided on who you were taking to the dance?"

Knew it.

"Uh, I'm not sure if she'd even want to go with me. I mean, she's cool and all, but I don't even know her really."

"You should totally just ask her. I'm sure no girl could reject you."

"Really? Thanks Sakura! You're so awesome," I spoke to her before turning back in my seat. I did want to ask someone, but only as friends. Maybe I could just ask Cherry. She **looks** young enough. However, I noticed that Sakura was feeling awkward, confused, or something similar.

"Uh, Rori?" Sakura asked, somewhat expectantly.

"Oh! You thought I meant you? ... I'm sorry Sakura. I mean, you're a nice person and all, but I'm just not interested in you that way. Believe me, you will have dodged a bullet in the end."

"What...?"

"Pathetic girl. My little brother never liked you and now Rori isn't interested."

"Screw you Itachi! Nobody even likes you except your stupid little gang of friends."

Gang?

"... I like him."

"What?!"

Itachi smirked at Sakura's reaction.

"Well, yeah. I mean, he seems pretty cool," I responded looking at Itachi, then back at Sakura. I just smiled at her, and Sakura became flustered and faced forward abruptly.

"I see. So, you're in with the Akatsuki? If it's the blue haired creep you're going after, you're better off dying alone."

"If that's what you have to say, then I really don't like you now, and I'm glad I wasn't planning on asking a fake girl like you. For your information, her name is Konan and I wasn't even gonna ask her! It was ...someone else."

Sakura faced away from me and didn't look like she was going to speak to me ever again. I turned to see Itachi smirking at me. I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Hey, what you said wasn't cool either. You never tell a person they're pathatic. Ever," I scolded as I turned forward in my seat as well and awaited the signal for the next class.

Once the bell rang, Sakura quickly walked out of class in an angry huff. However, I caught the smallest glimpse of her looking back to me with an unsure and sorry expression. That was weird. Women.

Shikamaru and I ended up walking to class together in a sort of a comfortably silent daze. Once we reached history class, Shikamaru took his usual seat at the back of the class while I sat up front in the middle. History is one of my weak classes because I usually slept through them, so I started moving to the front to help myself pay attention. Well, I hope. If I start drifting off due to boredom, I'm sure the teacher will do something. I know how they like to embarrass students sometimes. Usually they were meant to be playful, but I have yet to meet a teacher that does it just to be cruel.

I couldn't believe what had happened. Ino had sat next to me, and Pain ended up sitting on my other side. The _**same**_ scenario had played out with Ino! Except Ino was a bit more physical, kind of touching and holding onto my arm. When I rejected her, Pain only chuckled. In turn, Ino began yelling the same things at Pain. However, she couldn't control herself and was sent to sit outside. Guy gave Ino a detention slip once class ended. I walked with Pain to our next class.


	16. Mysterious Sai

"I never see you and Konan walking together between classes."

"All of our classes are far apart this year. Not that we really care as much, but we would rather not be late. The only class we have together is the one with you."

"Ah. So, I was wondering. What were you mumbling about the other day when you left class all weird?"

"... Oh, that? I was just caught off guard, that is all."

"Why? What'd I do?"

"You just said you love science. Every girl I have ever known loathes school and every aspect of it. It took me by surprise."

"Oh, that thing? Sounds kind of over dramatic. What about Sakura and Hinata? They seem pretty studious."

"I'm sure Hinata might display some interest, but most of it is to keep up the family name and appearance. Girls like Sakura study so hard with hopes to impress someone. In her case, it is Sasuke. Probably also you now."

"Man, I hope not. She's gonna find out sometime, and her heart will be crushed if she falls for someone like me."

"What do you mean by someone like you?"

"Well, me. You know what I mean. Me. I just talk weird," I replied to receive a chuckle from Pain.

"So, about the Akatsuki thing-"

"Sorry, but this is where we part ways. I have class and so do you. We can talk later," Pain spoke as he set off. Ugh. Great. What a mood killer. I just feel so frustrated that now I have to wait. _Again_.

I walked to the gym and saw Kiba waiting at the door. Hopefully, not for any reasons that were crossing my mind.

"Hey, Rori. Can I talk to you?" he spoke in an unusually timid voice.

"No. But you can talk with me," I spoke, smirking at Kiba's initial reaction, "but wait until we start class or once it's finished if we don't get a chance."

"Alright."

"Class, welcome to PE. You will no longer be meeting us at the gym. Instead, we'll be seeing you out at the blacktop on your newly assigned numbers. Let's go," Yamato announced. Wait. I thought he only taught health. Anyway, we went outside like he said, and there was Kakashi. Back to us, standing still, and staring up into the sky.

"Kakashi, there you are."

"Yamato. I know I was a tad late. Thanks for bringing my students."

"Sure."

"Yamato is the health teacher, but seeing as he only has classes on Mondays, he usually assists me during PE classes. Get ready to line up. The rows are in sevens. We start from the back," Kakashi said, speaking up a bit on that last part. It took him a while since there were about forty students, but he finally got to the first row.

"Zetsu, Itachi, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Sai, Rori, and Kiba."

I was second. Not like it would ever be anything valid to care about, but I would have liked to have been number one.

"Friday will be your mile days. We'll be playing baseball for our first activity. I''ll have you split into four groups. Two will go with me, and two will go with Yamato on the opposite side of the field. Listen up."

Suigetsu and Karin and Sai and Sasuke were on opposite teams that went with Yamato. Itachi and Zetsu were on the other team Kakashi had while Kiba and I were on the remaining team. Wow, how lucky. Our team was first to bat, so we were in the dugout. I sat at the end of the bench while a girl named Ami went up to bat with some other kid on deck. Kiba came and sat next to me. I kept my eye on the game as we spoke.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"The last day we fought. I don't know if you heard me when I said wait because you just walked away."

"...Yeah. I heard you."

"I wanted to ask. ...How do you know how to fight like that?"

"I had a kind of ...wild life back where I'm from, so a friend taught me how to defend myself and I was grateful."

"Defend youself? From what?"

"I-"

"Kiba," Kakashi called from the spot between the two occupied batting areas. Some other girl had already been called over as well and were walking along with Yamato. Kiba looked back at me with an expression that crossed frustration and confusion. Suigetsu and Karin came back with Kakashi.

"Hey guys. What happened?"

"We reminded Yamato that one of the teachers wanted us to be under Kakashi's watch," Karin explained before Suigetsu put his arm around my shoulders.

"What for?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to come over here," Karin answered.

"Yeah, there's no one quite like you over there. You're pretty cool, and besides, it's nice to hang around someone new."

"Oh yeah? Nice to know my presence is appreciated around here," I spoke while chuckling. Then, I finally remembered something.

"Hey Karin, what were you gonna tell me about Sai the other day?"

"She knows Sai already? What a creep," Suigetsu spoke as he looked over to Sai.

"Rori talked to Sai a couple times last week, but they haven't had contact this week. He's trying to keep his distance."

"You _talked_ to _**Sai**_?!" Suigetsu belted out as he laughed.

"Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"Sai draws portraits of people after he studies them for a while," Karin explained. I was confused. Do people not draw other people here?

"... Okay. And?"

Suigetsu decided to restate Karin's poor choice of words.

"Well, the way he studies people is more like stalking. He follows you around, and when he's ready to draw you, he draws these really weird pictures. Like the 'real you' or something like that instead of how you actually look. He'll stuff it in your locker and wait around to see your reaction, and if you throw it away or anything like that, he'll end up taking it back and keeping it."

"The real you?"

"That's what he says. Something like that anyway."

"Strange. Has anyone ever kept theirs?"

"Not that we know of," Karin answered, finally speaking.

"Does anyone know why Sai keeps those pictures?"

"He did make them. I guess it would be a shame if they were trashed. I mean, he is kinda good at drawing, just not the portaying part," Suigetsu suggested.

"What about the teachers? Has he ever made any for them?"

"Never really noticed. Hey, are either of your parents detectives?" Suigetsu asked.

"No...?"


	17. Bad Attitudes

"No...?"

"You've just asked a lot of questions since you've been here. Things I don't think students even care about."

"I'm curious. I just like to know things. Speaking of questions, how do you get a locker? I don't think I have one, nor have I seen any anywhere."

"Most of your classes are probably near the front of the halls then because all the lockers are lined on the walls of the back hallway, and everyone is assigned a locker. It's the same as your gym locker. The dean and principal probably just never think to let the students know because we've all pretty much lived our whole lives here," Karin answered.

"Speaking of the back hall, if you ever need info on anyone that's where you go. And guess what? You're the new meat everyone is talking about right now," Suigetsu continued.

"What about Sai? I thought you said he was new too. I mean, I know he went to summer school, but not everyone goes to that."

"Right. Summer school. He's not really new like you are," Karin replied.

"What do you mean?"

"That freak's been here since the beginning. He never really talked to anyone but a few kids his whole life. I heard that his grandfather, who adopted him, shipped him off to private school in fifth grade," Suigetsu started.

"No one knows why he left, but he was just gone. Now he's back, and all the people he talked to as a kid are gone, and he doesn't want to tell anyone about it. Not that many people would ask him anyway."

"So, he doesn't talk to anyone?"

"I guess you can count the teachers and that blonde guy, Naruto."

"..."

"Man, whenever those two talk though, it's just Sai lipping off at whatever Naruto says, and Naruto yelling through the halls at him. I guess you wouldn't say they're friends, but Naruto tries to talk to most people, so there's that."

Should I ask them if he talks to the Akatsuki? Probably not, especially after Karin's warning two days ago. Suigetsu was called up to bat with Karin in tow and me on deck after. I stepped up to the plate and took a lefty stance. I heard Kakashi hum from behind me but thought nothing of it. I let the first ball go through without swinging and got one strike. On the second pitch, I hit the ball with the near end of the bat. It hit the floor and quickly rolled past third base, just inside the white line. I got Suigetsu and Karin to home plate with me on third. The next guy up to bat struck out.

The teams changed out and I took position as second baseman. That Ami girl came up to me out of nowhere with a negative attitude and kind of shoved my aside.

"This is my spot, _newbie_."

I gave her the 'who-the-fuck-are-you?' look, and then I smirked at her.

"Why? You're not any good in any other position? I pity you," I bantered back. I heard her gasp and a couple of snickers from the other students as I walked away from her to center field.

A couple of students had already gone home, and there was a person on first and another up to bat. The kid would have gotten a home run had I not caught the ball. The runner was chancing his place at third base. I smirked knowing exactly who to throw the ball to and let my powerball go. Ami let out a short scream of agony as the ball fell and the guy stole home. I didn't care. It was a PE game after all. I had many other chances to help my team win.

"Ow! Kakashi! Rori did that on purpose," Ami yelled, clutching her hand where she had been bruised under her palm. We were using the gloves Kakashi and Yamato had brought out for us. Ami just didn't catch it correctly. Albeit, I didn't really expect her to catch for the ball at the speed I threw it. More importantly, how did she know my name?

Kakashi looked to me to confirm, I could always write it off as an accident. I just shrugged and apologized half-heartedly.

"Sorry. I used to play a bit. I thought you'd be able to catch it."

Kakashi let it go and had me switch to right field. Ami gave me a knowing glare before she turned back to the game. I smirked and felt satisfied for the remainder of PE. That may have just made my day.

Once I was done with that class for the day, Kiba came up to me. Like myself, he didn't need to change out today because he was already dressed appropriately.

"Are you gonna sit with us today? We didn't see you anywhere yesterday."

"I went to class early and ate there. And not likely. I think I pissed off Sakura and Ino."

"Huh? What, did you say something bad about their 'precious Sasuke?'"

"I wish. He must have already rejected their request to go, and they were hoping I would ask them to go during the classes I had with them. I kind of may have also rejected them as well. ..."

"What?!"

_Are you kidding me?! Rori just got here and he's already as popular as that show off Sasuke!_

"Uh, Kiba?"

"Nothing. I'll see you later then."

Well, that was weird. I sighed. What is it with that temper of his? I reached the cafeteria and sat at one of the tables near the wall so I could lean against it. Karin and Suigetsu came over to sit with me. They both sat on the side opposite the one I had chosen. They looked to one another curiously, then back to me.

"What is it?"

"Are you in the Akatsuki?" Suigetsu blurted out.

"What? No. I don't even know what the Akatsuki is."

"Good. Stay away from them if you know what's good for you," warned Karin.

"Can you at least tell me why? No one seems to want to tell me what the Akatsuki even are."

Karin huffed impatiently, "What good would it do you to know?!"

"I'll know!" I replied in frustration as I got up and walked out the cafeteria doors that led out to the quad. I'd finished about everything else but my sandwich, so I threw the trash away and stuffed the unopened glass bottle of milk in the pocket of my gym shorts.

Suigetsu sighed, "Way to go Karin."

He came after me and walked beside me for a moment before he spoke.

"Karin's right, you know."

"Unless you have something else to say, you can go back to her. Why'd you even bring it up anyway?"

"I heard Naruto and Sasuke talking about you in the halls last week. I didn't really know you then, so it kinda slipped my mind. I sort of remembered it when we were talking in PE."

"What was it?"

"Well... Last Tuesday..."


	18. Defense Position

"Idiot," Suigetsu heard from behind him. He turned around and noticed Sasuke speaking to Naruto. He wondered why the girls all loved someone like him so much. He was a regular rich kid like all the others in the school. Not exactly known for being nice or courting any of the ladies either.

"What's your deal with Rori? You don't have to hang out with him just because he's new here."

"He was sitting with Kabuto. I tried to tell him to stay away, but he wants to sit with that two-faced weirdo! No way I was letting him stay there alone."

"It's only Kabuto. I'm sure he can take care of himself."

"He's probably already mixed in with your brother. Have you seen how the Akatsuki have been flocking to him and keeping an eye on him from around every corner?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as Sakura and the boy she was with kept going. The 'boy' being Rori.

"No. You're wrong. There's no possible way he can be in with _them_. He just got here from the original US."

"Oh no. Do you think they're recruiting from outside the districts?" Naruto asked, voice beginning to fill with fear.

"I hope not because if that's the case. ...We'll see," Sasuke replied, finishing the conversation as the two began to walk again.

"...And that's pretty much what happened."

Now I know what they said at least, and it explains why they got harder to hear toward the end. I just thought that Sakura and everyone else got louder. But what did he mean by...

"Recruiting?"

Suigetsu gave me a pitiful face. He seemed like the rebellious type, but wasn't easily budging from the flow that had conformed itself. However, he sighed, seeming to finally give in.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"Just give me your phone. I'll tell you in a minute."

I gave him my phone hesitantly, and he began pushing all sorts of buttons.

"Why do you have a juke? This thing is ancient."

"I know they can't do as much as most phones, but I like it. Plus, it's a music based phone, and that's all I really wanted it for. It holds a lot of music, and I can do that cool flippy thing when I open and close it. Like a pocket knife. Which is funny because people have actually mistaken it for that before..." I rambled while he did his thing.

"Do they even sell these anymore?"

"Nope. That's what makes me love it even more."

"Here," Suigetsu said as he handed me my phone. He began to walk away before he turned and finished, "I put my number in there. We can talk after school."

He headed back into the cafeteria. My guess was to return to Karin. I sighed as I left for the library. More waiting. Although many people tell me they see me as a patient person, for reasons unknown to me, I know that I can be really impatient at times. Especially when it comes to receiving or handing over new information.

I checked out a book titled 'Alpha List' by Ted Allbeury and sat against the wall of the outside of the library. I was about a few pages into the book when a light shadow cast over me.

"Why are you sitting _there_, and what the hell are you reading?"

It was Hidan, I slightly squinted from the natural brightness that still came from the sky as I looked up at Hidan.

"The sun hasn't been out much, so I felt like reading outside. It's called a book. ... Go away."

"Ch, what's your problem?"

I closed my book and stood up as I huffed and grabbed my things. I looked around cautiously, then turned my back to Hidan.

"You're Akatsuki. I can't be seen with you. Just ...Don't talk to me," I responded before walking away, leaving Hidan there dumbfounded. The bell rang as I was about halfway to science class. Once there, I noticed a flock of girls surrounding Sasuke's desk. One of them was Sakura. I figured out that Sasuke was pretty popular with the ladies, but this was new. I went and sat in front of Sasuke since the three had moved up a bit. Then I felt someone come up behind me.

"Naruto! Get away! Don't get so close to Sasuke!" I heard Sakura shout as others joined in. I sighed and noticed Sasuke's black and blue pen on the floor beside me. One of those stupid girls must have knocked it off. I turned to give the pen back, but knocked into Naruto instead, who was for some reason crouching on Sasuke's desk. He was right in Sasuke's face, way more than was necessary.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry, Naru-"

The class went dead silent. Oh. My. Freaking. Fuck. The two boys were kissing! Was that my fault? Oh no... The two boys rapidly separated, turned away from each other, and began coughing and making gagging and choking noises. They were overreacting and began to threaten each other while doing so. Several knuckle bones had been popped before Sakura decided to speak in a low and heavy growl.

"Naruto..."

The idiot backed himself into a wall instead of trying to flee. My eyes widened in disbelief. Were they really going to hurt Naruto? It wasn't even his fault. ... I suppose anyone is capable of violence.

Sakura threw the first punch and I jolted from my seat. I saw Sasuke looking at me in confusion and intrigue from the corner of my eye. I saw Orochi come in just before I reached the group, but I couldn't stop myself anymore. I stood in front of Naruto, blocking him from the other attempts of harm. The girls were so crowded though that I was almost hugging him. I had faced my back to the crowd because I'd rather that get hit than my front area. Uh oh.

"Rori. You're a-" Naruto asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

I smirked at him before I whispered in his ear, "Don't tell anyone."

Some of the girls had stopped hitting because of me, but the rest were still seeing red like Sakura.

"What is going on in my classroom?" Orochi erupted in anger. The girls finally moved away revealing me and Naruto still against the wall.

"Orochimaru. Naruto was being attacked. I just came in to defend him."

"Did you attack in return?"

Of all the questions, why...?

"Um, not really. I mean, it's pretty hard to fight backwards against something you don't have a good look at anyway," I answered as I sheepishly rubbed the back of my neck. I felt a bit embarrassed not really knowing how to answer a question such as that correctly.

"Naruto, Sakura, Rori. I'm sending you three to Tsunade's office," Orochi said. His voice was serious as he once again shaped his face into that eerily creepy smile.

"As for the rest of you girls. I'm having you all suspended. Looks like you won't be going to the dance on Saturday.

Orochi smirked at the group of girls as they began to scream and yell in an overdramatic fashion. Like, relax. It's high school. I'm sure there will be more dances.

"Eh."

"What do you mean 'eh?!'" one of the girls shouted at me.

"It's a beginning of school dance. That's got to be the least important of the year. Besides, I don't see why I should be worried like the rest of you anyway. _**I**_ didn't do anything wrong," I spoke as I grinned so as to agitate them a bit more. Orochi had finished referring the group of girls to the principal. Five minutes later, the three of us were also out the door, headed in the same direction. Naruto occasionally attempted to break the silence before getting scolded by one enraged Sakura Haruno.

Once the three of us walked in, we heard Shizune trying to calm the girls down.

"Ugh. Did Orochimaru send his whole class here!?"

"Just the girls, then us three," I answered with a smile. An irritated looking blonde woman stepped out of the dean's office.


	19. Now They Know

"Everyone, quiet down," she yelled to the group of students who were yammering quite loudly.

"Now what's going on?" she asked before they all started up again.

"One at a time!"

No one spoke up that time, so I finally did.

"A fight broke out in class, so Orochi gave them all suspension referrals. He sent the three of us to the dean's."

"Who are you?" the woman wondered aloud while exerting an intimidating aura.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, this is Rori Summers. The new student I was telling you about," Shizune explained. Oh shit, is that how you say her name? I was _way_ off.

"... Hm, getting into trouble already, are you?" Tsunade accused as she smirked.

Huh?

"Come on you three. Shizune, I trust you can handle the rest of them."

"Yes!"

"Close the door," Tsunade ordered as Naruto shut the door behind himself.

"Now, what happened?" Tsunade questioned as she stared us down. No one spoke. Sakura was probably embarrassed since she seemed like one of those girls who had a reputation to maintain. Naruto probably didn't want to come off as weak or appear as a victim. I was just waiting for someone else to speak, which didn't happen. I hated being interrupted, so I rose my hand somewhat before I spoke.

"Yes?"

"Well, I accidentally bumped into Naruto who was like really close to this guy Sasuke's face and they ended up kissing. His fangirls went crazy and then Orochimaru came in."

"Then why did he send _you_?"

"I was kind of in the middle of it. They ganged up on him and didn't look like they were gonna stop, so I jumped in to shield Naruto.

"Well, that explains _your_ face, but what about you?" Tsunade asked, redirecting her attention back from Naruto to me.

"Well, my back was to them, so..."

"I see. Naruto, you know where the infirmary is. Take Rori with you. As for you Sakura, I don't expect to see you back at school until Monday."

"!? I'm suspended!? But-but that means I can't go to the dance Saturday!"

"I know very well what it means Sakura, but _**you're**_ the one who should have thought of that beforehand!"

Tsunade began to fill out Sakura's referral to take home while Naruto and I went on our way. Naruto began fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.

"I know Sasuke's suspicious, but don't tell him. Let him find out on his own," I stated, initiating the conversation.

"... Hey Rori."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure how to say it," Naruto replied with his eyes downcast. Whoa. It was like the infinite light in his eyes had suddenly dimmed quite a bit.

"Hm? You wanna know why I pretend to be a boy?"

"No, I uh... Wanted to say thanks."

"Huh? For what?"

"No one's ever defended me like that before. I mean, I've never been so ganged up on like that either, but ..."

"It's okay. I understand. And don't worry about it. I mean, that's what friends do right?"

I just kept walking on casually in silence with him. I could see the somewhat astonished look on his face from my peripheral vision. I threw my hands behind my head and linked my fingers together.

"Man, did you hear Sakura though? She was going totally crazy for not being his first kiss. Hey, you're a better choice for him anyway. Hell, my mom is a better choice."

I noticed the look on Naruto's face of disgust as I reminded him of the events that had recently taken place. Then, an amusing look of confusion as I began to diss Sakura.

"Wha!?"

"Sorry, I know you like her. I'm just messing."

"H-how did you know that?"

"Guys might not see it, but a girl can tell. Unless she's the girl the guy likes, then she becomes totally oblivious. The only way she'd be able to tell is if she's easy and doesn't care, he tells her, or, in your case, the guy makes it totally obvious," I tipped just as we walked into our designated room. Wow, was the nurse awfully beautiful.

"Naruto? What happened? Did you get into another fight?"

Another?

"He didn't do anything. He was ganged up on."

"Hm? Oh, hello. You must be the new student. I'm Kurenai, the nurse. Did you get hurt as well?" she asked as she went to get things to tend to Naruto's wounds. I said nothing, but turned away and took off my shirt to show her my back. It was pretty bruised up, but not as bad as Naruto's face. It didn't hurt that much though since girls can't usually hit that hard. However, those girls were pretty angry, and female skin tends to break easier than male skin. It felt a bit sore, but nothing I couldn't handle. Naruto had a black eye, bruising on his cheeks, a bloody nose, and a swollen busted lip.

"Oh my," Kurenai responded after she saw my back. Did it really look worse than what was in my head? I turned back around and sat down. I noticed Naruto looking away shyly. Funny.

"Fix him first. He's probably in more pain because it's on his face."

"Actually, I think I'll call in some help. I have a student who helps me out first period."

She gave Naruto a slab of cold meat from the refridgerator in the room to hold against his eye. Then, she walked over to the corded phone onto one of the walls and picked up a small paper. It appeared to be a student schedule or a copy of one.

"Yamato. Can you send Hinata. I need her. ... Thank you."

Kurenai hung up, then went back to fixing Naruto's condition. She had him turn and face the wall because she needed me to take off my bra to get all of my back. Kurenai had me lay face down on one of the two cots. It was about five minutes before Hinata finally stepped in. I picked my head up to look at her. She was watching Kurenai and Naruto with solemn eyes.

"Hey Hinata," I spoke with a wave.

"Rori? What ... happened to you guys?" Hinata questioned in her timid voice.

"Misunderstanding," was all I answered. She can assume what she wants. She'll probably hear about it from someone.

"Hinata, I need you to clean up the blood on Rori's back and tend to the wounds."

"Oh, I'm bleeding? I didn't even know," I said as I chuckled. My body began to sting as Hinata cleaned my back, and I winced and gasped a bit. A cold feeling flushed through me soon after.

"... Can you sit up please? I need to wrap the gauze around your torso.

I chuckled and replied, "Your voice is so cute Hinata."


	20. A Little Ninja

"... Can you sit up please? I need to wrap the gauze around your torso.

I chuckled and replied, "Your voice is so cute Hinata."

I sat up and Hinata gasped my name as she came in view of my chest covered by one of my arms. I just laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled to her in response. She nodded in understanding and began to apply the gauze.

Once she was done, Kurenai inspected Hinata's work and let me put my clothes back on. After I put my bra on, I looked to Hinata, put a finger over my smirking lips, and winked to her. She got the hint and took her leave with Kurenai's permission. I waited there for a few more minutes while Kurenai finished up with Naruto.

"All done. Just stay out of trouble and you two should be alright."

"Thanks Kurenai," Naruto spoke while I nodded thanks as well.

"Well, there are only a few minutes of class left, you can stay until the bell rings. Then, I'll be sending you to the office so you can go home and rest," she said before leaving the room.

"Some people already know I'm a girl here. I don't say I'm a boy to the majority of them, but it's fun to let people assume. Let them find out on their own," I spoke to Naruto as I stared out the door's window. The bell rang, and I left. I didn't care for a response.

I got to class just after one other student entered. Iruka called me over to his desk after having talked to someone else on the school phone.

"Yes?"

"Uh... Did you just come from the infirmary?"

"... Yes."

"Kurenai said she was sending you and Naruto home?"

"Well, yeah, but I can stay here. I feel fine."

"You don't understand Rori. At Senju High, if the nurse recommends you go home, you _have_ to go home. It's not your choice."

"But-I'm gonna miss class. I-"

"If that's your only concern, I can give you the pages for the learning material and the assignment from today. I'll give you a pass so you can get that from your last class as well."

"... Okay."

He gave me the page numbers for the assignment and pulled out a blank pass for me. He asked me for the name of the teacher of my last class of the day.

"Asuma. ... And Orochimaru."

"Huh?"

"We kinda left in the middle of fourth period."

"Right."

Geez, you say it like you don't believe me. Then again, I don't know what's on your mind at all. It could be anything.

I went to Asuma's class first, since his was closer. I spotted Shikamaru at the front, nearest to the door. I went to Asuma's desk and explained my situation to him. He handed me my assignments and signed my pass to show that I had seen him. I noticed that some students from my fourth period were also here like Sasuke and Kabuto. Probably a few of the girls that were in the fight earlier too since there were a few empty seats between the groups.

Shikamaru waved me goodbye when I left, so I did the same. My head was down how it usually was when I leave places, for reasons still unknown to me. I had accidentally bumped into the redhead who was also in my fourth period.

"Oops. My bad. Oh hey! It's you! Hi, my name's Rori. What's yours?" I asked with a big smile. He kept the same blank stare and just brushed past me.

"Okay! Later then!"

As I walked away, I felt him turn to stare at my retreating figure. Though when I turned to look at him, no one was there. Pretty weird.

I arrived at Orochi's and explained the same to him. The only ones I recognized there were Kiba, Konan, and Suigetsu. Once I left the room, I put all my papers together in my backpack inbetween my books. I texted Gilroy to come pick me up because the nurse said I had to go home.

I reached the office again to see Naruto waiting there. I plugged in my headphones and sat two seats away from him. I was about to put some music on when...

"Naruto!"

A red-haired woman rushed in frantically with a chuckling blonde in tow. Wow, I could really see the resemblance between him and Naruto. These must be his parents. I couldn't really see what he got from his mother unless I paid close attention to their faces. She was beautiful. Even prettier than Sasuke's mom.

"Whoa..."

"Oh, hello. Are you the young man who helped out Naruto?"

I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say. Was she talking to me?

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're too pretty to be a boy. You just kind of look like one at first glance, ya know? Uh, are you Rori?"

"Yeah. No, it's fine. And, uh, no problem. I just don't like watching others get hurt for ridiculous reasons."

"Oh, wow. My buddy has a daughter named Rori, remember? Says she likes to dress up like a..."

Naruto's dad had trailed off, but I was curious as to who he was talking about.

"Like a what?"

"Like ... A ninja! Yeah, that was it! Cutest little seven-year-old girl. I can't wait until her birthday. Kushina, Naruto and I will be outside."

"Alright," Kushina said before turning to me.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping Naruto. Kurenai said that if you hadn't stepped in, he could have been hospitalized."

Dang. Sure glad I stepped in this time.

"More importantly, you're the first person who's ever stood up for him. I was beginning to think he'd never have real friends."

"But he has friends."

I was confused, but she just smiled. Then, she surprised me with a hug. I really wasn't expecting that at all. She ran outside to meet with her boys and go home. Five minutes later, Gilroy arrived for me.

When we got home, I decided to lie down outside. The grass here was different from the grass I was used to in the original US and doesn't make you itchy after you lay on it. It was nice and warm, and everyone was still at school, so it was pretty quiet.

I estimated it had been about an hour since I had gotten home. I was dozing off and in that faint place between awake and asleep. I heard a faint sound that seemed like a cross between a bark and a whimper coming from somewhere near me. Next thing I knew, there was a little white puppy licking my face.

"Huh? Hey little ...guy. Where'd you come from?" I asked looking around for anyone who might be his owner. No one in sight. Not even a car. Wow, this place is creepy inactive right now.

"Well, you don't have a collar on you, so... Hm? Hey, what's this?"

The puppy gave a screeching loud yelp and almost ran away before I grabbed him. There was a thick piece of sharp glass nudged between two of his claws. I would have tried to take it out, but so many things could go wrong considering I'm not a professional animal caretaker.

"We gotta get you to the vet quick."

I ran in to get Gilroy, and we headed off as soon as we physically could.


	21. Canine Matters

"We gotta get you to the vet quick."

I ran in to get Gilroy, and we headed off as soon as we physically could.

"What happened? Who's dog is it?"

"I don't know. It just came up to me with glass jammed into its hand," I replied frantically.

"You mean its paw?"

"_Not_ the time, **Gil**."

Once we got there, the clerk said that the offices were booked and no one was taking emergency calls. I was about to start yelling at the woman when Gilroy whispered something to her. She nodded and took us aside.

"Right this way, please."

Well, what the lucky hell? She brought us to a lanky male veterinarian who asked about the same questions as Gilroy had and more after I had told him the puppy wasn't mine. Once he had helped the puppy and bandaged it up, he gave Gilroy some paperwork to fill out before asking one final question.

"Will you be taking him to the pound then, or will he be in our hands?"

"What? No. I know he doesn't have a collar, but he still might belong to somebody. Like you said, he's completely healthy otherwise."

The vet smiled at my response and replied, "As you wish. Make sure he is well looked after. This puppy is going to be a very big and strong dog someday."

The vet scratched behind the puppy's ear as he finished his thought. Once Gilroy returned the paperwork, the vet sent us off.

"Thank you!"

The vet and the desk clerk nodded in response.

"Hey, Gilroy."

"Yes, Rori?"

"What did you say to that lady?"

He just smiled mishievously, "Another tale for another time, m'lady."

I hate when he says that! Every time there's something he doesn't want me to know, he answers with that crap. I sighed. ... Whatever. At least the dog's better. We went on back home.

I left my things in the vehicle from when I got home, and I resumed my position outside with the puppy. I heard two women yelling across the street.

"Hana, we need to find him before your brother gets home! Akamaru could be gravely injured!"

"... He's been waiting for Akamaru for months, now this..."

That was all I was able to make out at the end.

"Akamaru, that's a cute name."

Once I said the name, the little puppy gave a quiet squeaky bark and began to wag his tail rapidly.

"Oh, is that you? Are you Akamaru?"

He gave me another little bark. I guess it was a yes. He was just a bit bigger than my hands and was within my criss-crossed legs. They probably didn't see him. Even if they could, they might not have noticed him through their commotion anyway. Time to get up. The older female walked into the house as she dialed a number on her phone while the other girl seemed to be on her way, running in another direction.

"Hey, wait. ... Hey! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Hey, is this your dog?"

"Akamaru! Where did you find him?"

"I didn't. He came over to me. Uh, with a giant piece of glass in his paw."

"What?" she yelled as she frantically searched his paws.

"Well, we took him to the vet. He's better now."

"Oh, thank you. We saw the blood. You had us so worried, boy!"

We began walking back to her house. She ran inside, urging me to follow after.

"Mom, look! It's Akamaru! He's alright!"

"Where did you find him?"

The girl, Hana if I remember correctly, told her mother what had happened. Then, she walked into another room with Akamaru.

"So, do you guys know how he cut himsef?"

"It seems he found his way onto the counter and knocked one of the glasses off. He must have fallen into it somehow."

"I would have taken it out myself, but it was pretty deep."

"What do we owe you?"

"Huh?"

"For the vet. What do we owe you?"

"Oh, no. I don't need the money. He just seemed ... Really in pain."

I have no idea what I just said. What the hell is really in pain? Ugh.

"Surely your parents must want to be paid back."

"I used my own money. Really, don't worry about it."

"Alright, it's your decision, but _don't_ hold it over my head."

I nodded.

"I do have one question though."

"... Go on."

"Does everyone in your family have those symmetrical scratch marks on your faces? I saw them on Kiba's face too."

"Hm?" she asked as she went to feel the marks on her face, "We do. None of us are sure where they came from, but the Inuzuka family have had these 'birth' marks for generations. What's your name?"

"My name is Rori Summers."

She smirked while Hana walked back in, without Akamaru. They have a lot of dogs though...

"So, you're the one he's been complaining about. It's nice to meet you Rori. My name is Tsume, and this is my daughter, Hana."

"Likewise."

"You sure are a strange young man. Thank you again for helping Akamaru. Hana will escort you out."

"Okay."

Hana led me toward the front entrance. I began speaking again.


	22. Magatama

"You sure are a strange young man. Thank you again for helping Akamaru. Hana will escort you out."

"Okay."

Hana led me toward the front entrance. I began speaking again.

"What does she mean he complains about me?" I asked, raising a brow.

"Oh, he just talks about this new kid who is constantly showing him up. He mentioned your name a few times."

"Oh. That's funny. I only do that because he acts like an impulsive jerk sometimes. No offense to your family."

"None taken. Kiba can be quite arrogant and stuck up at times, but he's a different person once you get to know him a bit."

"Yeah. I suppose the same can be said about everyone."

"At least he's not Akatsuki, right?" she suggested with a small laugh. I chuckled a bit solemnly at the thought.

"Yeah. Right."

I need Saturday to hurry up and come, so I can understand what is going on with everyone and the 'Akatsuki.' I learned that Hana was a college student and that she was training to be a vet herself before we reached the outside. We bid farewell and I returned to my position within our frontyard. It was at this time that the students who walked home were filling the sidewalks.

Temari and the two other boys, who were probably the brothers she mentioned, walked past me. Temari glanced at me and waved as I returned the gesture. Then, I laid my eyes on the redhead and stared into his. His gaze became stuck to mine as well, but the blank look slowly became a glare. The brunette seemed to notice and looked to me also.

The three of them walked into their abode beside my own, leaving me there with a wonderful expression. After several minutes, the brunette returned outside. He sat near me, but with a bit of distance between us. As if to imply an invisible wall.

"...Hi."

He looked to me and nodded. Okay, this is kind of awkward. I should probably...

"I heard you talking to Gaara earlier."

"Who?"

"My brother? He's the redhead we were with. His name is Gaara."

Oh, right, right. Iruka said that the other day.

"Oh. Um, yeah. At school. What does tha-"

"Just stay away from him."

"What?" 

What is going on? What now?

"Don't get involved with my brother. You won't like how it ends. The only person he cares about is himself. You'll stay away if you know what's good for you."

I didn't respond as I had no idea what to say nor did it seem he wanted any reply since he had gotten up and walked away after that. He spoke calmly, so it doesn't seem like he blatantly wants to bad mouth his brother. Then again, some sibling rivalries can run really deep. Regardless of the age.

I sighed in discontent. Where does all of this random drama even come from?

"Pff..."

I got up, got my stuff from the vehicle, and went back inside. My mother yelled at me blindly for a bit before she finally gave me my chance to speak. It was a bit hard not to roll my eyes at her since she hadn't been there. Then, she sighed in slight annoyance saying that she would speak to me later after calling the school back. I'm not sure what she would say though... The situation had already been handled.

I slept through my alarm and woke up about half an hour late. Cherry came and attempted to wake me up, but said I told her I was awake and sat up. However, I cannot recall any of this.

I threw on a black turtle neck and black cargo jeans. I didn't have time to actually brush my hair, so I just guided it to the places I wanted with my hands. I gripped on of the straps of my backpack and threw it over my arm onto my left shoulder with my right hand and stepped out. I remembered something before I shut the door.

"Oh! My necklace."

It was a black circular leather strap with six red beads on them called _magatama_. I think that's what Kojo called them at least. Come to think of it, he never did explain to me why he wanted me to keep my stepfather from seeing it. Since then, it's just become habit to hide it underneath my clothes, so nobody ever really sees it.

Actually, I think I saw one on Pain also. He probably hides it under his black hoodie with the purple accents. However, I think his had more, and they were smaller black magatama. Itachi had one too, but his was more obvious. His only had three and were white, but his magatama were about the same size as mine. Now that I think about it, I've never seen anyone else wear a necklace similar to mine until now. That, or I was just really bad at paying attention to my surroundings until we moved.

Ah, Friday. This school really is one of the good ones. Meaning, no homework over the weekends. Well, I guess they _did_ say on **occasion**, but it's about the same.

... Idiot.

Unfortunately, I rushed to get ready and had Gilroy drive five over to get me to school, which means that I actually got to school earlier than usual. I facepalmed. Of course. At normal speed, I could have gotten ready and been on time. I wake up a bit earlier in the mornings so I can laze around and give myself time to wake up. But did I take that thought into consideration? No! And of course Gilroy would be one to not say anything to me. How he loves to antagonize me. I'll get you one day Gil...

I sighed in annoyance as I rubbed off some more optical crustaceans that decided to return to my eyes. I opened my backseat door and pushed it more ajar with my foot. I bent down near the side of the passenger door and waited for him to roll the window down.

"Thanks Gil."

I looked at the school with tired, piercing eyes. I could feel it. Today was not going to be a good day. I had already eaten cereal and an apple, but I went through the breakfast line and took a couple churros, a banana, a cheese danish, and a small bottle of orange juice to snack on later.

I got to class and noticed the door was not open and the room was dark. Itachi was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed just next to the side of the door which bore the handle. I sat next to him and said nothing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him open his own eyes. Probably to see who I was. He laid his arm on my shoulder and shifted his weight onto me.

"You're early."

I looked to him. His eyes looked tired, as usual. Mine had returned to normal by now. I just smirked.

"So? You're _always_ early."

"Pain's pretty disappointed in you, you know. He thought you were different. We all did," the playful smile that had formed on his face when he started up the conversation had faded back to his usual blank expression. I was lost.

"Um ...What?"

I mean, that _was_ pretty random.

"Hidan told us what you said to him. You can forget about coming if that's how you feel."

"...? Oh! That! Please... I just said that to piss off Hidan. I didn't even mean it. I understand if you still don't want me to go though. I suppose it was convincingly harsh. However, I am curious as to who you are and will never stop until I know."

Itachi chuckled, "Are you confessing your love to me, or did you mean the Akatsuki?"

"**Ha** **ha**, you know what I meant. Besides, I would never confess such a thing to a person I barely know. Also, I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Is that why you're blushing?"

Ugh, what is it with cute guys and being able to tease girls so easily? It's not fair! I may act like a boy at times, but I still can't handle _that_! I scoffed and turned my head.


	23. Making Amends

"I would never confess such a thing to a person I barely know. I don't believe in love at first sight."

"Is that why you're blushing?"

Ugh, what is it with cute guys and being able to tease girls so easily? It's not fair! I may act like a boy at times, but I still can't handle _**that**_! I scoffed and turned my head.

"That's a first. Girls usually eat that stuff up here."

"Well, you have to remember that I'm not from here. I came here."

"Right."

"Good morning Itachi, Rori."

"Good morning," we mumbled at once. Itachi walked toward his usual seat before I lightly pulled his arm back to stop him.

"Wait."

He turned his head back toward me, but made no other movement.

"I was ...just wondering if they would let me explain or just brush me off."

"We're usually closed off toward everyone, but they might consider you an exception to the rule."

"An exception?"

"Hidan gets into so much trouble with others. Especially if they begin having any contact with members of the Akatsuki. We couldn't be sure if it was true or if he was overreacting. I suppose it was a bit of both for once. ...But you and I are fine," he ended as he gave me that knowing smirk.

"Thanks," I replied as I wandered off to sit in a desk I hadn't sat in yet.

Class began and I noticed Sakura was absent. That's good, I suppose. Less to deal with. There was already enough tension growing in there with Konan, Tobi, and for some reason Kiba. I think Kiba and I are gonna have one of those love-hates. Great. Like I needed one of those in my already complex and insignificantly irrelevant life.

Pain seemed like the go to person of the group, so I dropped the note I had prepared during first onto his desk, making no other move to indicate what I had done. I figured he might be stubborn against my word, so I used an easier method. Plus, he always sits with Konan, and being best friends, he'd probably share it with her. Two with one. Class began and noisily as always. Guy is most definately a morning person. Check.

I sat next to Sasori since he had gotten there before me. He continued to stare forward, chin in his palm, as if I was not there.

"Do you mind if I talk to you?"

He looked to me for a brief moment, then back to where he was looking before.

"Whatever you're going to say is pointless, but I suppose I can't keep your mouth from running."

I'll take that as a yes. I explained the same to Sasori as I had Itachi and in my note, but a bit more delicately since I was initiating conversation on the subject. He continued to stare forward as if he'd been ignoring me and listening to Guy the whole time. I didn't insist. We do need to listen to the teacher, and my choice of words to Hidan was uncalled for. ... Geez, but that fucker is so annoying! I sighed inwardly at the thought and went back to my desk. Minutes later he finally spoke.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"If I meant what I said, would I really be trying to explain myself to any of you?"

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Fair enough."

I returned my gaze forward to see Konan staring at me. Pain did not shift his gaze, but ushered Konan's attention away from me. Class finally ended, and I was approached by Itachi as we headed to PE.

"Do you want to be partners for the run?"

"We need partners?"

"No, but it's good motivation to finish quicker."

"Oh, okay. Sure."

I went and stood on my number as I waited for class to start.

"Rori, you're not changing out today?" Yamato asked me.

"I ...forgot my shorts," I said sheepishly. '_Liar_' I heard from the back of my head. I honestly just didn't feel like wearing gym clothes today.

"Not good. You lose points on your grade for that."

"I know. Sorry. I'll remember next time."

We headed out to the track to run our mile. Itachi was a bit faster than I was, so I began to breathe a bit heavier than usual. It wasn't hard to keep up with him, but I had to work for that a bit. Once we finished our mile, I kept running.

"Rori! We're done!"

I just waved my hand to dismiss him. Running away was always an easy thing for me to do. Running for me was like laughing to most people. I do it to avoid crying. I felt like something was stuck in my throat. It was painful and had become so tightened from my hard focus on what was now stuck in my head. It was those repressed memories. Not good. I stopped for a breather and knelt down. My face and neck were cold with sweat. I hadn't noticed Itachi approach me until he laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Rori?"

I looked up to him. Those eyes. He was so close. Those eyes-they were _his_ eyes. The eyes that frightened me. My eyes slowly widened in fearful realization. I jolted out of Itachi's reach and began to run much faster than I did to keep up with him.

Running felt good. Most times, it felt cool and breezy when I ran, even when there was no breeze. It helped my memories fade to black and my emotions return to the past. Running was easy. Running away was always an easy thing for me to do.

...

But why?

Everyone had finished by now, and I was almost finished with my second mile at the halfway mark on the half-mile long track. Some people were staring at me probably wondering why anyone would want to run more than they had to. I walked up to Itachi.

"Sorry about that. I meant to say yeah. I'm alright," I replied sheepishly.

Itachi gave me a kind of what-the-hell look. Though not quite as intense as most others would. I chuckled nervously and apologized again before the bell rang.

I've seen Itachi hang around the really pale kid in our class. I wonder if he was part of the Akatsuki also. He was white though. Like, no joke, his skin was almost chalk colored. He had golden eyes and the darkest black hair with green tips. His eyebrows were green as well. He ran like kind of a wimp even though he was actually trying, but that was all I knew about him.

I walked up to him awkwardly and began to talk to him as we walked back toward the blacktop. I asked him if he was part of the Akatsuki, and he nodded hesitantly. I began by telling him my name, then stated my apology. He only nodded again and gave a nice but weak smile. Why didn't he say anything? He headed toward the locker room, and I went to get my backpack.

Hold on. That voice that I couldn't recognize. It must have been him! I turned around.

"Hey wait," I shouted right as the door shut behind him. ... Poo.

On my way to the cafeteria, a familiar arm wrapped around my neck.

"Hey idiot. Did you forget something?"


	24. NaruSasu Time!

On my way to the cafeteria, a familiar arm wrapped around my neck.

"Hey idiot. Did you forget something?"

"Hm? Right. Yeah, sorry Suigetsu. I was sent home and then a bunch of other stuff happened. I got pretty preoccupied yesterday."

"Oh yeah. I heard that you and Naruto got beat up by a bunch of girls," he smirked.

"Girls? Is that what you heard? More like demonic Sasuke worshipers."

"Oh, it was the fan girls? Man, they must have really hurt Naruto. Why did you go home? You look fine."

"My back was to most of them. The nurse said it was bruised and kind of bloody."

"Wow. What did you do to them?"

"I ... may or may not have accidentally bumped into Naruto causing him to..."

"Hey, watch where you're going idiot," Sasuke's voice bellowed over the crowd.

"What did you call me!?"

It happened again. Naruto's clumsy feet had tripped him when he tried to turn to face Sasuke right behind him. In a desperate attempt to stay upright, Naruto clung to the closest thing to him which he took down as well, Sasuke. Once they hit the floor, Sasuke's lips smacked down onto Naruto's with much force from the fall.

"Well, that happened. Just ... not as abruptly. They didn't even go after me. I just jumped in to help Naruto."

I was in the lunch line waiting for my food but couldn't fight this sudden feeling. I ducked under the line divider and ran to grab Naruto on instinct. He and Sasuke had just gotten back on their feet and Naruto almost tripped again when I led him out. Sasuke and Suigetsu, and likely many others, gave us weird stares as we ran off.

"Rori, what-"

"Don't talk. Come on," I spoke as I sighed. We came out of the east entrance, so I guided him around to the west. I was still hungry and Naruto had answered no when I asked if he had gotten lunch yet. I took out my churros and offered Naruto one while we waited in line. Again. I glanced around cautiously every now and then.

"Naruto, we should go back outside when we get our food."

He nodded melancholically. We went outside and sat against one of the big trees in the meadow-like quad.

"So, you guys would be a cute couple. You know, if you both were into guys and all."

"No way! Even if I was gay and Sasuke was the last person in the universe, I'd never date a snob like him!"

"I thought you guys were friends."

"Huh? ... Well, I mean, I guess we are. It's complicated."

"It's okay. I understand."

We sat in silence for the rest of lunch. The bell rang, and I picked up my things. I went to throw away my trash and returned to the tree to see Naruto snoozing away. It put a light smile on my face. He could be genuinely adorable at times. You can't say that about many others our age.

"Hey. We gotta go. Come on."

"Five more minutes..."

"Oh, Naruto. You wouldn't want to keep Master Sasuke waiting, would you?"

"_**WHA**_?!"

"That got you up," I joked, "Lunch is over Naruto. Let's go to class."

I went and sat next to Tobi, so I could apologize and explain the whole 'Hidan' incident to him. Since Naruto and Sasuke weren't sitting together because of what happened _again_ at lunch, they sat on opposite sides of the classroom. Naruto came in first, so Sasuke ended up sitting near the windows in front of me.

Although he was a bit stubborn at first, Tobi seemed like the easiest to talk to. He's also more carefree and child-like than the others in the Akatsuki, so I suppose others don't mind Tobi as much of the rest of the Akatsuki. He forgave me straight away. That was easy...

I noticed Gaara and his big brother near the middle a few rows back. Gaara must have felt me staring for he soon looked my way. I waved at him again with a big grin, then faced forward. He likely wouldn't have given much of a reaction, so it didn't matter to me to wait for one at that moment.

Math was ... Well ... Okay, I didn't get far there. I only got halfway through telling Kisame what happened before Deidara exiled me from the group. He wouldn't let me say a word. ... Stubborn fool. Anyhow, I went to sit with Karin and Jugo. For some reason, Jugo had heard about Akamaru and talked to me about it. Sounds like the guy has a soft spot for animals.

Once in Home Ec, Hidan didn't say a word to me. Neji came in and stood just in front of me with a wide and devilish smirk.

"I heard you got beat up by a bunch of girls yesterday. So bad that you had to be sent home."

"Technically, it wasn't me they were after. I was trying to help the other person and got caught in the middle."

"What did you do? Bad mouth their precious **Sasuke**?"

"No. Why does everyone say that? No, I bumped Naruto, and they ended up kissing, so his obsessive fan girls went psycho."

I heard a little squeak from behind me. So did Hidan and Neji as we all turned to Hinata who had somewhat of a horrified look on her face.

"What is it Hinata?" Neji demanded. Hinata's finger suddenly came up to shield her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"That's right. Because a failure like you has no backbone. A pity that this is all their is to the main household of the Hyuga family. ... You will never change."

Her eyes became downcast. I didn't think it was possible for her to become any shier. Pff, was I wrong. What is it with this guy Neji? Why the hell is he so harsh toward her? I turned to look him over with an intense gaze.

...

Wait a minute! Hinata did those same things the other day when she ran from me. Did he... Did he tell her to stay away from me?

"Hinata," I called with a voice stronger than usual. She suddenly staightened up her posture and moved her hands down to a lower area around her chest.

"Y-Yes?"

I said nothing for a moment for dramatic effect, because who doesn't like to do that?

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

"I highly doubt she'd want to go anywhere with a filthy blooded trouble maker like you."

"That's for her to decide," I growled back at Neji. Filthy blooded? He doesn't even know me. What the fuck?

"Hinata," Neji commanded. Hinata looked down for a while and became lost in thought.

_Rori just moved here and she's already stood up for Naruto, a boy I've only sit back and admired for years. She's made so many friends, and isn't afraid to stand up to people she doesn't even know, but I... I can't even stand up for myself. I want to change, like Kiba and Shino keep trying to help me understand. I really do, but I..._

Hinata returned her gaze upward and met Neji's unchanged glare and my now smiling face. Her expression shifted a bit toward surprise and it was like she could only see me at the moment.

"Yes. I'd... like to go. Thank you for inviting me."

Wow, I never thought she'd actually agree after all that. My face was in complete shock. Then, it faded into a wide grin as I realized we had a hand over Neji for now.

"Whoa..."

When I turned to finally sit in my seat, Neji was inches from my face. He had come to the other side of the table and into my already small personal bubble.


	25. Edgy Tryouts

When I turned to finally sit in my seat, Neji was inches from my face. He had come to the other side of the table and into my already small personal bubble.

"Whoa."

"Don't think this is over," Neji growled at me underneath his breath.

"Yeah, whatever," I spoke as I hid what I could of my face under my hair and took my seat. I began freaking out in my head all of a sudden because my cheeks and ears had abruptly become hot and red since all I could think about at the moment was how horrendously sexy that idiot automatically became when he did that to me.

Get it together Rori! What's wrong with you?! It's not like you to get flustered like this.

'_You don't understand Rori. Sometimes women just can't control their actions. Especially when they've discovered love_.'

What the? I didn't notice, but I had closed my eyes when I began to internally scold myself. But why was I remembering that specific thing my stepfather said? I hate him, and I most definitely was **not** in _**love**_, so what was it? When I opened my eyes, I noticed a note in front of me.

Hm? Who...? I looked around searching for any sign that would single anybody out. No such luck.

_What is it?_

_Nothing. Sorry._

I just closed it back up and noticed Pain's hand slip to take it. Oh. Are we OK now or...? Well, I couldn't tell since there were no more interactions after that. He just stared forward and said nothing the rest of class. I could feel Hidan fuming beside me. Class had finished and I lightly touched Hidan's arm to get his attention.

"What the hell?" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized before looking into his eyes for a split second and leaving.

It's a good thing I was on Friday's roster for tryouts instead of Thursday's because that would have turned out disasterously.

I went to drop off my backpack in the car with Gilroy.

"Gilroy, I'm staying for soccer tryouts. Can you let Mom know? I'm leaving all my stuff in my bag, so I won't have my phone," I spoke as I switched out my footwear for my cleats in said luggage. They were black Nikes with midnight blue design. Gilroy nodded in response, and I ran over to the field for the training pre-course. Yamato called out to me.

"Rori! Where are your shorts?"

"Uh. I don't have any with me."

"Shorts are mandatory Rori. No shorts, no tryouts," Kakashi stated. I sighed.

"Does anyone have shorts I can borrow?" I announced loudly.

"Hey Rori. I've got a pair you can use," I heard from an eerily stern voice behind me.

"Oh, tha..."

I turned to see the face of the one and only Neji.

"...anks," I finished much less enthusiastically.

Great. What is he planning? I wore short boxers anyway, so when I went to change, everything was fine. However, I still turned my back to him and the rest of the guys that lingered since the mere fact that I was a girl changing around a bunch of guys still made me self conscious of my body. It was kind of hard to keep my eyes down to, but I kept reminding myself that something weird I could never erase could come into my vision.

The majority of the guys began to laugh as I walked out. Neji walked beside me with a satisfied smirk. Sasuke appeared disinterested, and Kabuto gave me a pitiful look. Suigetsu came up to me attempting to stifle his laugh and threw his arm around me.

"Hey. Nice shorts Rori! They really bring out the true you!"

I threw him a glare. I enjoy Suigetsu's sadistic and playful manner, but he really needs to learn when to shut it. He only smirked in response which caused me to growl in return. Suigetsu's smirk only grew wider. Next, only seconds later, Suigetsu suddenly jumped away from me. My expression became confused as I noticed the light pink tint on his cheeks.

"Hm?"

Sasuke walked up right to my face, expression still with a hand on his hip. It was as if he was attempting to stare my soul down. Then he closed his eyes and broke out in a smirk.

"Nice shorts. What are you supposed to be, a girl?"

The others erupted in laughter again. Is that really the best kind of insult he can muster? Lame. If this is the limit of their humor in Konoha, then this place is going nowhere.

"I couldn't care less the color of my own shorts. The only thing on my mind is why someone like Neji would have them. To each his own, I suppose," I replied as I brushed past Sasuke. The guys began to laugh harder and a couple even bent over from laughing too much. Suigetsu walked up to me and patted me on the back.

"Nice job. Not everyday someone gets to embarrass that **Hyuga**."

"I don't want to embarrass him. I just want him to learn not to mess with me or anyone else just because _his_ life sucks. So, what happened to you anyway? Why'd you freak out like that?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

What?

"Back there. You just kind of freaked out all of a sudden."

"Rori, are you OK?"

"What? Yes. ... Hey! Don't try to confuse me! I know what happens and when I daydream. I can tell the difference."

"...I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah. I'll leave it at that if it's as far as we're getting with this."

Suigetsu didn't reply, and Yamato and Kakashi stared at me for a moment before they began their instruction. I noticed that their faces also had the same pink tints across their cheeks. It must be really hot today, not that I've noticed.

We began with a warm up jog, a few conditioning exercises, then went and practiced movement techniques. Two hours had passed, but we had another two to go. The coaches put us in teams to see how we played against one another. I was teamed up with Tobi, Kabuto, Lee, and about seven others I didn't know.

Surprisingly, Sasuke and Suigetsu made an incredible pair! I was usually a lone wolf, but I suspected we were teamed up so the coaches could observe our capability to work as a team. I more passed the ball to and played near the guys I didn't know. Why? I don't know, it's just what I always ended up doing.

I felt someone staring at me intently. I looked in the direction I felt it from to meet Sasuke's eyes. He was staring me down like a target. We had both been moved to the front near the center.

Our team was in possession of the ball, and we had been repositioned to the middle of the field. Lee was the one to kick the ball. He kicked the ball backward to another player who kicked it back to Lee. He then kicked it to me. Sasuke came out of nowhere from behind me and lightly pressed his palms against my triceps to keep us both balanced as he kicked the ball away from right in front of me through my legs. So that's how it is? Alright then.

Another player of his team caught it. We spent the next couple of hours going back and forth vigorously. No one had scored a goal so far. A few of the guys weren't very good, but just as determined as the rest of them. Kabuto was one of them. Tobi played as good as the others as well, but seemed to be trying to stay in the dark spots where not much action occured. I wonder why. Sasuke was on my ass the entire time, so I returned the favor.

The ball was near the opposing goal before Suigetsu launched it with a hard kick to Sasuke. Just about every sport is a fast paced game, so when you have a few seconds of an open window, you have to take your shot then and there. No time for thinking or planning.

"Lee, give me a lift! I'm gonna jump!"


	26. Sasuke and Suigetsu

Just about every sport is a fast paced game, so when you have a few seconds of an open window, you have to take your shot then and there. No time for thinking or planning.

"Lee, give me a lift! I'm gonna jump!"

"What?!"

I was running toward him, since he was right between me and Sasuke.

"Just do it!"

Luckily, he didn't freak out and ruin the whole thing. His hands actually had a tight grip pretty quickly. I jumped off the support as hard as I could when Lee tossed my weight. I performed a front flip using my chest as the core and glided inches over Sasuke's head. I was able to kick the ball toward my desired area before Sasuke had a chance to jump and headbutt it or chestbump it to another teammate.

We had gotten so close.

"Tobi," I yelled with all my strength before falling to the ground. I would have stuck the landing had I not called out Tobi's name like I did. I was able to tuck and roll back to my feet though.

Tobi executed an amazing kick. We would have made the goal, but Kakashi was able to barely tap the ball with his fingers and sent it out past the goal. Yamato was our goalie. I guess it made sense why no one could get a goal in.

I ran back to reposition myself, and of course Sasuke was hot on my tail. Kakashi blew his whistle, and I abruptly stopped and turned around. Sasuke didn't.

"Practice is over for today. It seems that the majority of you understand the importance of teamwork. Go home. We reconvene Sunday at ten AM."

I didn't hear a word of what Kakashi said because I was on the floor. Sasuke ended up tackling me, and our feet twisted as we fell. Our eyes were both wide as we just stared at each other, frozen in place. _**Of**_ _**course**_ we'd end up like this. One of his hands landed on the ground to support his body, as much as it could anyway, and his other hand was heavy on my chest. The situation didn't feel so much awkward as it did surprising and confusing. That was, until Yamato cleared his throat, then the realization of the situation hit us.

Sasuke suddenly got up, then walked away in a huff as if he was angry, but he wasn't giving off any negative vibes. Almost all of the others were staring at either me or Sasuke. A few just didn't really care and were heading in. Some were still staring at me from the weird jump I made earlier.

I sighed and got up off the ground. Then, I was startled by a loud voice from behind me. It was Lee.

"That was amazing! How did you learn to do something like that?!"

I began to wipe the sweat off my face using my arms.

"You're amazing yourself. You're pretty strong Lee and react quickly. My mom and dad enrolled me in dance and gymnastics when I was younger, but now I'm thinking I shouldn't have done that at tryouts. Or, well..."

"Huh? What is it?"

"I just didn't want people to think I was showing off, but I guess I shouldn't care, right? I mean, aside from what the coaches think. I just did it because I couldn't think of anything else, and we got so close to the goal. Plus, it was pretty fun."

"Are you not coming in?" Lee asked after I leaned against the wall a few feet from the locker room.

"Nah. I can wait. I like my solitude."

"Oh, I see," he replied before going on in himself.

Sasuke came outside several minutes later and looked at me as if to say 'oh, there you are.' His cheeks were still a bit red. He turned from me and quickly walked off. Yamato came out with Kakashi on his heels.

"Rori, here you are. You can go in now. Neji's the only one in there."

"Oh. Okay, thanks."

Kakashi followed me in after nodding to Yamato and waited for us at the corner of the entrance. My cheeks began to heat up a bit as I went to change. Was I blushing? ... Hey, wait a minute. ... They were blushing?! My face heated up even more as I struggled to get my pants up faster and tossed Neji the shorts.

"Um, thanks man," I spoke before I ran out of the locker room.

"Thanks Coach K! Bye!"

I jogged away and slowed down once I reached the entrance of the school. Okay, maybe today wasn't all bad, but it was really weird.

"Rori! Finally. Do you wanna come over to my place?"

"Suigetsu. ... Um, yeah. I just need to go home and get my phone. And maybe change into better clothes."

"You don't have your phone?"

"I did, but I had someone take all my things home so I wouldn't have to carry anything."

"Oh."

We walked to my house, and I called for Gilroy. I asked him where my things were, and he said he had put them in my room. I led Suigetsu to the second floor toward my room.

"Woah, you're room's pretty nice. I was expecting it to be a little more..."

"Boy crazed and girly?"

"Sort of. It's just what I'm used to from girls. You should see Karin's room."

"Hm, makes sense."

"Hey, why are your closet doors-"

"Okay. I'm gonna change now. Get out."

I shoved Suigetsu out of my room and locked the door before he could say anything else. I took off my shoes and top layers of clothes and replaced them with a short-sleeved light grey turtleneck, light blue cargo jeans, and a pair of white flip flops. I opened the door to see Suigetsu at the back end of the hall. He was leaning against the railing and staring out the window at something below.

"Hey! You OK?"

"I didn't know you lived in _this_ house."

"What's wrong with my house?"

"There's nothing wrong. It's just that no one's lived here for over twenty years. It was rumored the place was haunted."

"Yeah? Well, nothing unusual's happened since we moved in, so it probably was just a rumor, nothing else. Maybe someone was just playing a prank or something. That's all."

Suigetsu went quiet as I grabbed my phone and a few other things and tossed them into my backpack.

"Let's go?"

Suigetsu nodded.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. Speaking of _this_ _house_, you live right behind me. We can just jump the fence."

"Oh, really?"

Again, he responded only by nodding. I went downstairs and grabbed onto the doorjamb of the kitchen door and leaned inward from the side to where only my top half was visible.

"Gil."

"Yes, Master Rori?"

"Let Mom know I'll be gone awhile. I'm heading to the neighbors' behind us. I don't know when I'll be back tonight, but I'll be leaving my phone."


	27. Surprise!

"Gil."

"Yes, Master Rori?"

"Let Mom know I'll be gone awhile. I'm heading to the neighbors' behind us. I don't know when I'll be back tonight, but I'll be leaving my phone."

"Both of them?"

"Yeah! Thanks," I called on my way out.

"_Both_ _of_ _them_?" Suigetsu repeated.

"Long story."

"Aren't you taking your phone though?"

"Yeah, but I tell them that whenever I feel like my mom's gonna spam my phone. I don't like her texting and calling every twenty minutes to see what's going on.

"Right," Suigetsu replied before going silent again. Did I say something wrong?

It was easier to jump the fence than I thought. The ebony wooden fence was pretty strong and it didn't move that much when we threw our weight around it.

"Come on. We usually keep the door locked, but Jugo and Karin should be here already."

"Uh, Jugo and Karin?"

"Yeah. The three of us live together."

"Oh. Okay."

Do their parents live with them or is it just the three of them? Why do they live together? I wish I could ask, but there could be multiple possible explanations that might make me regret that decision.

Suigetsu made no attempt of knocking on or checking the door. Typical of people our age. He sent a text to both Karin and Jugo telling them to let him in.

I raised a brow at him and went to peer through the door, using my hands to block the reflections of the outside near my head. It was darkened inside, so all I could make out were shadows and odd shaped silhouettes. Probably furniture and things like that. I knocked on the door whether or not someone would hear me. It would get an answer quicker than if no one ended up seeing Suigetsu's message.

After a moment, I noticed Jugo walking up to the door as he was looking down to his phone.

"Suigetsu. Rori. Why are you at the back door?"

"Rori lives in that house back there," Suigetsu replied, pointed back at my new home.

"Oh," Jugo said with a strange expression.

"It's not haunted," I exasperated. His face then morphed into confusion. Huh, I guess that wasn't what he was thinking then.

He pulled Suigetsu aside gently to speak of something. What though, I couldn't tell since they were speaking in hushed tones. They led me to their family room. It was plain in decoration, but beautifully colored and furnished. Nice and simple. I took a seat on the black leather couch near the middle, and Suigetsu and Jugo made their way upstairs.

"We'll be right back," one of them called.

My body was really relaxed at the moment, so I ended up yawning a few times. Actually, now that I think about it, I probably should've taken a shower before we left.

"Rori," Karin spoke instantly after I had finished my thought, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh. Suigetsu invited me. Is that okay?"

"Oh, sure. It's just..."

"What?"

"Sorry, nothing. We just don't usually have people over."

"Okay. Makes sense."

At first, I felt fine, but then the silence actually became awkward.

"Hey, so, have you ever played soccer-uh, football?"

"No. Suigetsu's the only one who plays."

"Oh yeah? He _was_ pretty good at conditioning today."

"You watched the practice?!" she exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"No, I was in it."

"The teachers let you in the practice?! I thought only boys were allowed to play."

"Nope. Turns out that boys are just the only ones who **want** to play. Tsunade said I could try out."

Karin quickly became intrigued and came to sit next to me. Well, at least the awkward silence was gone.

"That means you got to see Sasuke play. How was it?" she questioned excitedly.

"How was... he?"

"Yeah. How was he, and how did it feel watching him? I bet it was amazing," Karin swooned.

"Yeah, he was pretty good. He and Suigetsu actually make a great team considering I've never seen them interact with one another."

"That's Sasuke for you. He can make things work. Even with an idiot like Suigetsu. Sasuke's just that great."

Oh, brother. Does he know she talks about him like that?

"Geez, thanks."

The two of us turned to see Suigetsu and Jugo in the doorway at the bottom of the staircase.

"Oh, shut up. You know it's true."

"Whatever."

Ha ha, I guess she talks about him like that more often than I thought. Just like a brother and sister who are around one another for too long.

"Rori, would you like some orange juice?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Jugo," I replied as he smiled in response. Physically, Jugo looks like the most intimidating of the three, but he's actually very sweet and caring.

Their butler passed through about every half hour, and they introduced me to him the first time he came through. His name's Evan and he appeared to be in his early thirties. He wore a timer around his neck that went off every time he ended up coming down.

I might not've really taken an interest in the butler much, but the three of them didn't ask him for _anything_, and Evan's actions were becoming very curious. The group of three even cooked for themselves! I don't think I've ever even seen my own mother cook.

"Master Suigetsu! Call 9-1-1 quick!"

The butler suddenly burst into the living room, shattering everyone's relaxed state in the process.

"What's going on?" Suigetsu yelled as he did as he was told.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest."


	28. Mystery Boy

"What's going on?" Suigetsu yelled as he did as he was told.

"He's gone into cardiac arrest," Evan quickly answered right before running back up the stairs. What the hell is going on here? Who went into arrest?!

Suigetsu ran after Evan, phone still in hand, while Karin and Jugo followed straight away.

"Who?!"

Jugo turned to me and kept me back by my shoulders.

"Stay here," he replied before continuing on with the three.

"Wait," I demanded sternly. The two latter stopped and turned my way as Suigetsu disappeared farther into the dimly lit hallway behind Evan.

"Can I do anything to help?"

"I just know I'm going to regret this," Karin finally spoke, "Come on."

I took a small gulp as I ran after the group and ended up in a room that was very dim and had many of the objects you would find in a high quality hospital.

"No. He _just_ went into cardiac arrest. ... It's been about two minutes. ...Okay. Please hurry," Suigetsu said before hanging up.

"Evan, you have to perform CPR."

"I can't. After what happened, I'm too weak to pump his chest."

"Are you kidding?! None of us know how to do it! He may not survive!"

Suigetsu moved closer to the seemingly lifeless body and seemed afraid and hesitant. Oh no. Not this again. I couldn't stand there and just watch as nothing happened. I ran to the boy's bedside and lightly shoved Suigetsu aside.

"Move," I commanded as I went to tilt the boy's head back. I noticed him grimace as soon as I grabbed his head and my eyes widened. I placed my ear right next to his nose before I began to perform CPR. Suigetsu looked over to the two red haired friends of his.

"What is Rori doing here?!"

"She said she wanted to help," Jugo confessed, "That aside, you should've known this would happen if you invited Rori over. I thought this is why you asked us never to invite anyone."

Suigetsu sighed in frustration, and they all looked back to the scene.

"Okay. I know you can hear me. Just hold on a bit longer. Help is coming."

"He can't hear you. He's in cardiac arrest."

"No he isn't. He's having a heart attack," I explained as the four looked to each other in disbelief.

"Just hold on."

The paramedics had finally arrived. Once they got to the room, I updated them on the situation while they worked on getting the mysterious boy out of the house and to the hospital. Suigetsu left with him since only one person was allowed to tag along. After the four of us went back inside, and Evan went back to tend to the room, I decided it was time to take my leave.

"Alright guys. I guess I should get going."

The two just stared at me.

"What?"

"You're not going to ask for an explanation?" Karin wondered out loud.

"I would, but I feel like I should ask Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu **did** invite you over knowing full well that something like this could happen. If he gets upset because we told you... Well, it's his own fault," Jugo explained. I returned to the couch we had all been sitting on earlier.

"Well, if you guys are sure. The first thing I want to know is who he is to you guys."

"His name is Mangetsu," Karin explained, "He's Suigetsu's older brother. Just by a few years."

"A few years? Man, he looks like he's had the life sucked out of him."

"That's because he was one of the few who became terminally ill as an effect of the outbreak."

"Outbreak?"

"There was a war about five years ago," Jugo continued, "Against the Akatsuki."

"That's why we live together. The four of us all lost our parents in that war."

"Just like many others in Konoha."

My eyes began to widen a bit. War? Then how are people from each side _**both**_ here?

"The ... Akatsuki?"

"We almost lost Mangetsu too, but someone came to help us just as we began to finish the fight against them," Karin continued.

"But it wasn't soon enough. Mangetsu ended up getting poisoned by a man named Hanzo. It's a miracle Mangetsu's even lasted this long."

"This is why we don't associate with the Akatsuki. This is why they're bad news. It's what we were all trying to keep from you. Now that you know who they are, will you stay away from them?"

I don't know. I don't think I can. I'm going to see them tomorrow anyway. There's always two sides to the story. Either that, or I've just signed my life away to the devil. Plus, they said that this had all happened about five years ago, so they would've been starting junior high. I guess anyone is capable of anything though. Either way.

"I'll think about it. I'm sorry, it really is late though. ... I hope Mangetsu gets better. Suigetsu too. Thanks for having me guys. I appreciate you telling me all this. I'll see you later," I responded before taking my things and returning the way I came. They bid me farewell as I left, and I jumped over the fence.

The next day, I woke up around two in the afternoon. My eyes felt like they were covered in crap. I sucked in my dribbling saliva and used my hand to wipe the rest of it away sleepily. I pulled my phone out from under my pillow to check the time. I groaned softly for a long moment before focusing myself to get up which in turn caused my eyes to burn.

I turned on the computer and opened up the web browser. The new window opened up to a website that I had never seen before. It was called . That's right, that's the name of the city I live in. It must have reset this to my default webpage. Everyone must know each other if they have a personal website for a city this small.

"We apologize for the inconvenient maintenance. is back up and running. Thank you for your patience and understanding (click here for more details)," I mumbled. Huh, I wonder what happened.

Oh, look. They have a chatroom? ... Anyway, back to business. I didn't give said website much attention before I opened a new tab to search for the address I was given on Google. All I got was that it was behind us on Suigetsu's street on the same block, but no specific house. That's strange.

"Ugh, I should've stayed in bed longer if it's that close."

Then, I heard a knock at my door. The perp opened the door to reveal himself.

"Lilah?"

"There's a young man here to see you."

What? Did someone from the Akatsuki come to get me? Or rather tell me not to go? I supppose it could be anyone, but PLEASE not Neji. Or Kiba, he's like bipolar or something.

"Um, okay. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."


	29. Trapped Again

"There's a young man here to see you."

"Um, okay. Tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay."

And with that, she shut my door as it was and left. I got up to put my chest wrap under my shirt and slippers on. I also went to put water in my hair and brushed it back with my hands.

"Well, it's not quite Neal Caffrey, but ... I guess it's close enough. Heh, at least it looks better than Hidan's."

I went downstairs and found probably the one person I wasn't really expecting.

"Oh. Hey Suigetsu."

"Man, you say that like it's a bad thing."

"Sorry. What's going on?"

"About yesterday. Jugo's right. I ... shouldn't have invited you."

"But you did. There's got to be a good reason behind it. Um, so... Did they tell you anything?"

"I know what they told you, and it's true. After what happened last night," Suigetsu sighed, "I feel like you can handle yourself pretty well, and I won't ask you to stay away from the Akatsuki like the others. You probably get enough of that anyway, huh?"

"Hm, yeah. Thanks," I chuckled.

"I just think you should watch your back. Especially around Itachi, Hidan, and Kakuzu. They're really not right in the head."

"Okay," I spoke while nodding. But ... Why those three particularly?

"So, does that happen a lot? With Mangetsu, I mean."

"No. This is only the second time. The doctors were able to take most of his pain away and keep him alive, but he's still in serious condition."

"Why do you keep him here?"

"He can't stay in the hospital, and there's no where else for him to go."

No, I meant, why don't you just let him go? He's just suffering lying there. He probably feels like a burden. I mean, I definitely know I would."

"I've already tried that. He doesn't want to go."

"What?"

"He knows he won't get better, but he says that he needs to stay alive. I don't remember what he said, but he was mumbling some weird business about history. Leave it to my big bro to think about school at times like that. Anyway, I have to get going. I told my brother we'd see him at two thirty. See ya."

"Okay. See you later."

History? That is kind of odd. I hope Suigetsu figures out what he said because now I want to know what it was. Oh! Right. I better get ready.

I dressed in a black track suit without the bottom half of my pants. It had a nice short collar that stood on end. I wore a black tank top underneath along with my beloved magatama. I ran water through my hair once more just to make it look a bit nicer, and threw on some black tennis shoes with thin black ankles socks within.

I left about five minutes before three in search of the house. I took my dark cool grey bicycle with midnight blue tires and handles. I wonder which one was Suigetsu's. I never did get to see the front. Also, I didn't pay attention to how many houses back mine was when I left, so...

I found the house and set the bike next to the wall where the driveway ended and the walkway began. It was three o'clock on the spot, and I took a breath before I knocked on the door.

The door pushed open.

"Oops."

Oh, I must have knocked too hard, and they probably didn't close their door all the way. I hate when I fucking do that. Let me just close that, and I'll knock again. There was a short moment of no movement before the door was opened as it had the first time. I guess they left the door open on purpose.

"Hello?"

Oh, I'm not falling for this again. I kicked the door all the way open with my foot to see no one there. I walked into the house, but kept away from the inner wall where someone could be hiding behind. I just stayed near the inside of the door and repeated myself, something I really hated doing. Minutes later, someone came and held me from behind. Fuck, I should've closed the front door. Whoever had held me injected me with what I assumed was an anesthetic because I was feeling drowsy and knocked out within the next minute.

I awoke to darkness and realized there was a long, slim, and plain cotton belt tied around my head to shield my eyes. Of course, even though I knew I couldn't see, I still moved my head around trying to look for things or people anyway. I felt a bit dizzy and tried to sit as still as I could to focus myself again. I sat for a moment until I decided to speak.

"Hello?" I questioned in a somewhat low and drowsy tone. Nothing. Man, I was _**not**_ saying that a fourth time.

I heard a door open and shut gently, although it was a while before it shut while I noticed the many feet shuffling in.

"I see you're finally awake."

It sounded like Pain. "Ugh, how long was I out? Who the hell dosed me with so much anesthesia?"

"I did. We had to make sure you wouldn't struggle. I'm actually kind of curious why you're not acting like a drunken fool right now."

"Is that ...Sasori?"

"Yeah."

"Um, I'm not sure. Anesthesia's just never had that effect on me. So, what's going on? Why am I blindfolded and bound to a fucking chair?" I asked calmly as I was still rather groggy.

"To answer your first question, you were out for two hours. We have brought you to an undisclosed location where only those of the Akatsuki may enter. We knocked you out so you would not be able to figure out where we are keeping you. The reason you are bound and blinded is to prevent attempts to escape."

"Why would I try to escape? I came of my own free will. ... Well, sort of."

"We basically kidnapped you. That's why."

I thought a moment then nodded my head in agreement, "True."

A hand was placed upon my right shoulder. Even though I still couldn't see, as soon as I felt where the presence came from, I jerked my head to look the person's way anyway.

"It's just a precautionary measure. I hope you understand. No doubt you've already heard stories."

Itachi...

"Yeah, I've heard of the Akatsuki, and what they did. How there was a war and how they killed a bunch of people throughout the city. But if you're really like that, then wouldn't you all have been driven out of this place by now?"

"We're only allowed to stay here as per Danzo's request."

"Danzo? Wait, who's talking to me?"

"He's the new chief of police since Fugaku resigned. You don't recognize my voice, Rori? It's Tobi."

"Oh. You really sound different outside of school. Wait, isn't Fugaku Itachi and Sasuke's dad?"

"Yes, my father was the previous chief of police before war broke out. Danzo and my parents are only three of the few who know what really happened."


	30. The Real Akatsuki

"We're only allowed to stay here as per Danzo's request. He's the new chief of police since Fugaku resigned."

"My father was the previous chief of police before war broke out. Danzo and my parents are only three of the few who know what really happened."

"The others hide behind their preconceived images of us after rumors surfaced once the fight had ended."

Konan... It sounds like all of _them_ were hurt by this war too.

"But then, why do you call yourselves Akatsuki? What are _you_ _guys_ supposed to be?"

"We are **the** Akatsuki. The organization's name is just Akatsuki. We call ourselves the Akatsuki to remember who we couldn't save and who we'll fight for," Pain answered. There was a brief moment of silence as I sensed him walking over.

"Yes, many of the negative things you've heard about the Akatsuki organization is true, but we, the Akatsuki," he paused as my blindfold was finally removed, "are just a disfunctional family who play together as a band."

"Whoa," I whispered as my eyes not only caught everyone in the room, but the many instruments throughout it as well. I assumed that I was in the middle of the room, but I was only a few feet in front of one of the side walls, so I couldn't really sense the wall behind me. Then, my eyes landed on an unfamiliar figure. He was dark skinned with even darker brown hair and green eyes. There were many scars on his face that I could see even though he wore a scarf around his head just over his nose and under his ears. Several scars were also apparent on his arms since he only wore a black muscle shirt.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kakuzu."

"Your voice!"

"Yes. I am the one you met after school the other day."

"Oh. So, what does your voice sound like then?" I asked, redirecting my attention to Zetsu.

"Um, like this."

"You're the timid one of the group, I take it," I assumed as he nodded.

"So... Can you guys untie me now? My wrists are starting to hurt."

"And your legs?" Deidara asked.

"They're fine, but I wouldn't mind if you untied those too."

"You're not going to ask what happened to us or for some kind of explanation?" Konan asked, sounding a bit more hurt and insulted than confused.

"I already got the explanation I needed, and I don't want to be someone who drags that out of you guys. I figure you'll tell me when you're ready. If you even want to tell me that is."

I heard Kisame smirk from the wall beside me, and noticed that he was the only one that didn't really speak. Well, him and... Wait, where is he? Kisame went to let me loose after receiving a nod from Pain. I decided to ask, "I do have one question. Where is Hidan? Are there more of you, or is Hidan the only one missing?"

Itachi looked to Pain, then back to me and replied, "Hidan refused to come. I guess he's still upset with you, but this is all of us."

"Oh."

Little did Rori and the rest of the Akatsuki know that Hidan was standing just outside the door listening to every word. He sighed under his breath and walked away inaudibly with a melancholic expression.

_Why can't he just be like everyone else and leave us alone?_

"So, what do you guys play? Like, which instruments?"

They each told me what they do in the band one by one. Pain and Konan are the main singers, Zetsu is the pianist, Itachi plays several wind and string instruments, Kisame is their DJ and recorder when they record albums, Kakuzu plays the bass guitar and is a backing vocalist, Sasori is another of the main singers, although he doesn't sing as much, sings as backing vocals, and is the rhythm guitarist, Deidara plays the drums and percussion, Tobi is the keyboardist and the second DJ, and they told me that Hidan plays the lead guitar and the cello and sings backing vocals as well.

It's amazing! Who knew that a tragic disaster could bring together such a group of musically talented teens? Then again, was it worth everything that was lost?

"Incredible. I don't ever think I've ever seen such a talented group so extreme. Aside from the Blue Man Group anyway."

We talked a bit more, and I learned the Akatsuki is mostly a cover band with a few original songs, but they've never played any of those to anyone aside from themselves. Of course, when I asked to hear them, they wouldn't play them for me either.

"Are you guys going to the dance today?"

"We're not allowed there," Kakuzu responded.

"Why not?"

"Well, we are, but that's how people treat us anyway. Hmm," Deidara corrected, his attitude becoming rather snarky.

"Oh, okay. I thought it would be cool if you guys went, but not if you're gonna feel unwelcome."

"You can just stay here with us," Deidara suggested, his mood lifting.

"No, Rori can't," Pain interjected before I had a chance to respond, "He already invited someone. It would be rude of Rori not to show up."

"Would you like me to take you home since you live next door?"

"Sure, whenever you're ready Itachi. Thanks."

He went over to talk to Pain and Konan before we left. We went outside, and _wow_ did they have beautiful cars.

"Holy crap! Whose cars are these? Wait, you're not gonna blindfold me?"

"Hm, I think you're good here," Itachi smirked, "Well, this beautiful black vehicle is my mother's. She doesn't use it much, so she usually let's me drive it during acceptable hours. The red car is Pain's, the small purple truck is Tobi's, the navy sports car belongs to Kisame, and the big black truck is Hidan and Kakuzu's."

"Both of theirs?"

"Yeah. They split the pay. You'll hear them fight a lot, but they're more like really close brothers that spend too much time together."

"Nice."

We got in the Uchihas' car with full black interior. Almost all of the lights inside were purple instead of the normal default colors. We began to drive away from the area.

"Wow, this place is really gorgeous."

There was a small forest-like area around the building and the roads were completely shaded by the natural tunnel of trees growing on either side of them. A few yards past the thin threes were large fields of green grass with butterflies fluttering around. I looked to Itachi awkwardly, who was faced forward completely focused on the road, then back outside.

"If you have something you want to tell me..." he invited.

"Why don't you work in your dad's restaurant with Sasuke?"

"He hates me, just like everyone else hates me and the rest of the Akatsuki."

"C'mon. I'm sure they don't _hate_ you."

Itachi only made a face at me as if to say 'oh, really?'

"Well, I mean, they can't. They don't even ... You just ... Alright, fine. ... ... So why are you always so tired before school starts?"

"My mother takes Sasuke to school, and my father takes me to school. He wakes up and takes me an hour before school starts because he has to work early. Sasuke doesn't want to be within fifty feet of me, and my father would rather drive me than Sasuke. Of course, that makes Sasuke even angrier and more resentful of me."


	31. Family Rivalries

"C'mon. I'm sure they don't _hate_ you. I mean, they can't. They don't even ... You just ... Alright, fine."

Okay, think about something positive to talk about. Everthing else brings about a sullen mood.

"Oh! Hey, thanks for the other day."

"What for?"

"The compliment you gave me. When people realize that I'm a girl, they just get really weird about it or become a jerk all of a sudden."

"That's what you wanted to say? A bit of a delayed reaction."

"Yeah, sorry. I wasn't really paying attention when you actually said it," I replied sheepishly.

The rest of the drive was comfortably silent. The whole ride was almost an hour long. He finally slowed down to park in his driveway. The garage was open, and Sasuke and Naruto were visible, sitting together on a black victorian chaise lounge drinking some sodas from glass bottles. Before Itachi was able to open the door, I held him back by the shoulder.

"Um, actually. I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Do you know Hinata Hyuga's address? She's the one I invited to the dance."

"Sure, I'll text it to you," he responded, waiting expectantly as he held out a black cell phone.

"Oh! Okay, hold on," I said while I worked to put my number in his phone.

"Thanks. Really," I smiled before deciding to open the door and exit the vehicle. Naruto and Sasuke were already heading toward the car when Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.

"What are you doing with _**him**_?!"

"_He_ has a name, just like you Naruto."

"That doesn't explain what you were doing with my brother."

"I..."

"He asked me where the Hyuga mansion was. I was just bringing him from there."

"Uh, yeah..."

"We know **she**'s a girl," Sasuke spat, "Resign from football."

"Hey! Tsunade said I was allowed to try out. What's you're problem!?"

"**You**'**re** my problem," Sasuke said sternly as he grabbed my right upper arm with his right hand and glared hard at me. What the fuck did I do? Itachi then stepped between us to my surprise, breaking the contact.

"**What do you want**?"

"Since you know that she's a girl, then I can do this without feeling weird now."

We all looked at him withed confused expressions. He turned to me.

"Illia, will you go to the dance with me?"

How does he- Wait. Sasuke mentioned something about me being Illia before. He must have talked about it to his parents and Itachi overheard somehow. I get it now. Nice. Thanks Itachi. Now we can both fuck with Sasuke's head.

"Rori, say no," Sasuke yelled angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do! You don't even know me! And you people need to quit calling me that. I already told you, my name's Illia! ... Yes, Itachi. I'll go with you."

"Perfect. Now maybe I can convince the others to go. What time sounds good for you?"

"Nine?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you then."

"Okay. Later."

I ran off into my house to get ready. I wore black tux pants and a pastel lavender dress shirt with short sleeves to attempt compliment Hinata's eyes. I also donned white dress shoes, a white tie, and a simple white corsage.

I went to retrieve my phone from the bed to see the text from Itachi. I usually have it on vibrate, so I never really hear it. There was the address for the 'Hyuga Mansion' as he had called it. I pocketed both my phones, put on my white fingerless gloves, and headed out the door with Gilroy just behind me.

I stepped to the edge of the concrete and sighed in content. I breathed in the night air, gazed into the endless sky, and ran a hand through my lightly gelled hair. I got in the limo and we went on our way to the Hyuga Mansion.

"Whoa."

The homes there were bigger than twice the size of our old house. They really were _mansions_.

We arrived at six exactly just as I wanted. Perfect. Hinata and someone else were just exiting the house, but I couldn't really tell who it was through the tinted windows.

I attempted to get out only to find the door wouldn't open. I tried the other side only to meet the same fate. Gilroy had finally come around to open my door. I exited and faced him.

"Gil, dude, why did you engage the child lock on my door?"

He only smirked at me. That smirk of his is so... One day I'm just gonna...

"Rori, I presume?" came a strong male voice.

I looked up to see Hinata with a tall man behind her. His eyes were exactly the same color, and he had the same serious expression Neji usually wore, although not as intense or angry.

"Yes," I replied as I shook his hand firmly. I spotted Neji moving into view from one of the large windows in the house. He had the same glare he usually stares at me with. Then, I also noticed a woman on the ground floor beneath also peering out the from behind a large glass. That must be her mother. Why didn't she come with them?

"Mr. Hyuga?"

"Nice to finally meet you. That is correct, I'm Hinata's father. Hinata, go wait in the limo."

"Yes, Father," Hinata spoke, voice slightly softer than normal.

"Hinata, wait! I got you something."

She stopped as I pulled out the spare corsage. It was white like mine, but the design was a bit more complex. It went very well with the elegant white dress she chose to wear.

"I hope you like it. You look beautiful by the way."

"Thank you," she said before she turned back to enter the limo.

"I hope you don't have anything extra planned tonight."

"Extra? You mean, like, besides the dance?"

"I've heard of your reputation at school. Neji keeps me updated on Hinata's classmates."

"I understand. Neji and I don't exactly see eye to eye. If you rather Hinata not go, or go with someone else, I have no intention of making an objection. However, I promise there is no need for concern. Whether or not you choose to believe me is up to you, sir."

"I see. ... Go on then. Have her back before nine, no later. Neji will be there as well, so watch yourself young man. You two have a good night."

"Yes, sir. Thank you."

And with that, he smirked and turned to walk back into his home. I stared at him and waited until Mr. Hyuga had gone in to open my door and finally get in.

"Hinata, I just want to make sure you don't get any weird ideas in your head about me, okay?"


	32. Dance and Seek

"Hinata, I just want to make sure you don't get any weird ideas in your head about me, okay?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I do like you, but as a friend. I'm not into girls that way, just guys. I kind of only asked you to tick off Neji. And I'm really sorry if you totally just took that the wrong way right now."

"I know."

"You do?"

"It's okay. I don't like girls like that either. I didn't really want to bother Neji. I just wanted to be able to stand up to him for once. Things between us only got worse, but you gave me the strength to try."

"Oh, wow. I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean for that to happen. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. He just teases me a lot more now, but I'm used to it."

Oh, man. What have I done?

"Actually Hinata. I have a question about something Neji said earlier," I brought up as she looked to me questioningly, "What was that thing he was saying about a main house? Or ...something."

"The main household," she replied as her gaze traveled down again, "For years, our family has been divided into two parties-a main household, and a branch family. Neji was born into the lesser branch of the family and..."

I could tell she was beginning to get choked up.

"It's okay Hinata. That's enough. You don't have to say anything else. Thank you for telling me."

She nodded and we finally reached the school. It was pretty packed, half with parked cars and half with other limos dropping students off. It was worse than a traffic jam because there were many more close turns next to each other at schools.

"Do you mind walking from here?" I asked as Hinata shook her head.

"Gil! Stop right here! It'll be quicker if we walk from this point."

He did as told and left the doors unlocked this time. I went to open Hinata's door, but she beat me to it, so I just closed the door and took her arm.

"Be back by eight thirty sharp Gil! Go have fun or something! On me! Later," I yelled while he drove off.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you have a phone? Would you mind if I got your number?"

We exchanged cell numbers just before we finally made it to the entrance doors to the gym. Once in, we were each led to a table and handed menus. The menus didn't have as many things as a restaurant, but they were more extravagant than I expected. The menus pretty much looked like this:

_APPETIZERS_

BBQ Wings

Buffalo Wings

Chicken Strips

Oysters

Potato Wedges

Mozzarella Sticks

Extreme Platter

(Icludes all appetizers and sauces.)

_ENTR__É__ES_

Roast Turkey

Kippered Herring

Grilled Chicken

Broiled Ham Slices

Lasagne

(Two sides included with each entrée.)

_SIDES_

Mashed Potatoes

Steamed Corn

Steamed Broccoli

Steamed Green Beans

Black Beans

_DESSERTS_

Raspberry Chessecake

Peach Cobbler

Mini Marshmellow Brownies

Caramel Apples

Soft Sugar Cookies

Chocolate Strawberries

_DRINKS_

(Non-alcoholic)

Lemonade

(Original or Strawberry)

Fruit Punch

Gatorade

(Cool Blue, Orange, Fierce Grape)

Coca-cola

Pepsi-cola

Water

(Bottled or Sparkling)

Non-alcoholic? I would hope so. Our waiter came back to take our orders, and we took about an hour to eat.

"Are you ready to dance?" I asked as Hinata became petrified.

"What?"

"Come on. It's called a dance. Why wouldn't you dance?"

Hinata's face became very flushed. I guess she doesn't like being in crowds very much.

"Can you swing?"

"Like the dance?"

"Uh-huh."

Hinata nodded, "My father had me take dance classes in elementary and middle school."

"Sweet. Me too. Hey, I wanted to ask, what do your parents do? You look like you come from a lot of money."

"My father took over a famous dojo line that's been in our family for generations, and my mother is a well-known pastry chef."

"Nice. I hope she brings you lots of sweets," I spoke before something caught my attention from behind Hinata. It was Neji staring me down intently, as usual. He was with Lee and that one girl from my last class. Tenten, I think?

I smirked deviously at him, which got Hinata's attention. She murmured something inaudible and was about to turn around to look in the same direction when I gently stopped her.

"Don't. Let's have some fun, shall we?" I said as another song began. It was a good song with a nice slow start.

"What about waltz?" I asked as I began to lead, not really giving her a chance to answer. Hinata seemed to be fine with it, however. I leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm only going to move my hand down to your lower back, so don't get startled alright? Just laugh if you understand," I whispered as she giggled quietly. My hand settled itself at her lower back for the next minute. I could see Neji fuming as he began heading our way. Perfect timing. I knew what song this was, and the quicker tempo should be coming in right about...

My thoughts were interrupted as the music became louder suddenly and sped up. I spun quickly once heading in his direction, then spun Hinata out while holding onto one of her wrists. Her face came out right in front of Neji's, missing him only by inches. The look on his face was priceless! Oh yes, this is definitely going to be one of those memorable high school nights.

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Hinata's arm. I had pulled down her glove with that last move, and her arm... It was bruised.

"Hinata," I spoke, holding her tight so only she could hear. I lightly squeezed her arm where the discoloration was visible, "Is this what Neji's been doing to you?"


	33. Shots Fired

Suddenly, I caught a glimpse of Hinata's arm, since I had pulled down her glove with that last move. It was bruised.

"Hinata," I spoke, holding her tight so only she could hear. I lightly squeezed her arm where the discoloration was visible, "Is this what Neji's been doing to you?"

Hinata made no attempt to lie about it as her eyes cast downward.

"What do you think you're doing to my cousin?!" Neji yelled, attempting to be heard over the music.

"No, what are _you_ doing to your cousin?!" I yelled as I rapidly yanked off her glove, holding Hinata before Neji by her upper arm where her skin was clean. All of a sudden, I heard gasps. It seems someone had turned down the music in the middle of my accusation.

"How do you even know it was me?"

"I know it was you! I can tell it was you by that damn look on your face!"

Neji got into a fighting stance.

"Well then, if you think it was me so bad... Then go ahead."

"Neji. What are you doing?!" Tenten yelled.

"Stay out of it Tenten! So, Rori, How'd you like to settle this?"

"How? Fucking outside is how. Hinata, does your father know about this?"

She shook her head solemnly.

"Well, he better not! I'll kick his ass too! ... Just maybe not as easily," I said as I led the way outside. Unfortunately for me, a few others had followed us outside. This won't be good for my reputation, but... It'll be worth it. I turned around to find Naruto.

"Naruto, go find Hinata. Make sure she's safe," I told Naruto as he nodded. I turned back to face Neji. It seemed like he was waiting for me to strike. I went in, aiming for his pressure points. He blocked every attack I threw at him, then finally created an opening for himself. He hit a pressure point near my neck, but luckily he missed too.

"Do you understand now? You have no way of beating me," Neji assumed. By the style he uses to fight, it seems like he trains at his father's dojo.

I smirked, "Get real. I was just checking you out, that's all."

"Hm?"

"Don't ever, I mean never count me out!"

I was a little more cautious of my movement as I moved against him again. I went to uppercut him, only to have him dodge again. By doing a backflip no less!

"He got him," I heard Ino yell. Tenten stepped in and replied by telling her to wait and watch. Everyone else finally realized I never hit him.

"Not bad, but let's see you do that again," I responded before attempting to sweep kick him. He performed a front tuck over me, then knocked me in the back with his foot. I ran back toward him and faked him out, getting around to his back side. I was about to hit him in the back of the head to knock him unconscious, but he... Caught my hand!? This guy... He must have eyes in the back of his head. Neji used both of his hands to throw me over his bent body, but ended up letting go, so I was able to catch myself.

"You think you can beat me? It's absurd. Never. ... These eyes of mine show me many things. One thing they've shown me... People's limitations are set, fixed, and unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to accomplish something he can never do."

"A fool, huh? Here we go again. Who are you to judge what a person can or can't do?"

"Open your eyes. People were destined to do the things they do. It's not something you can do merely by trying to do it. They were chosen by destiny. Each person is given his own path to follow, and he must follow it **obediantly**. To the end," he finally took a pause, "There is only one destiny we all share equally. ...Death."

Huh? What is this guy going on about now? His eyes are so full of hatred, I can see it early. ...But why? What the hell happened to him? I can't back down now. I walked into this.

"Yeah? So what? You can think that way if you want. I'm not giving up!"

I cried as I attacked him again. He hit the underside of my right elbow and temporarily paralyzed my arm. Next, he went for my diaphram which made it difficult for me to inhale no matter how hard I tried. He held his pressure there and stared me straight in the eye.

"This fight is over. I told you it was pointless."

"No. Don't give up Rori," I heard Hinata whimper.

I chuckled, "Oh yeah? ... And I told you ...it was a mistake ...to count me out," I replied as I knocked his hand away with my left arm, then I pulled back my right arm and punched him across the face.

"?! But how?"

Just before I smacked his arm away, I was able to hit a pressure point near my underarm to wake my arm up.

"Alright! Way to go Rori," Kiba yelled energetically from somewhere in the crowd.

"You thought I'd be too much of an idiot to be able to attack you!? Well, think again!"

I landed a hit that made Neji go back. He was able to catch it with his hand, but the amount of force still made him fall back. ...Or so I thought. He ended up pulling my arm back harshly which put a lot of strain on my rotator cuff. He spun around in a full circle, then got me just under my ribs. He continued to spin in a circle around me, punching me in various specific places.

"Huh? What ...the heck was that?" I asked.

Many people in the crowd were watching and didn't know what to think.

"What happened?"

"But that was," Hinata began to mumble as her father came out from somewhere behind to stand next to her.

"Rotation."

"It's no use," Tenten began from another side of the circle, "That's one of Neji's special defenses. No matter how many times Rori attacks, Neji can win on his defense alone."

Hiashi took a closer look at Neji's current position.

"That stance. It can't be."

"This is the end for you. You're in range, and you can't escape my eight triagrams. ... Gentle Fist Art: Eight Triagrams, Sixty-Four Palms," Neji exclaimed before he came at me. He counted off each point he hit. However, he wasn't aiming at my pressure points. He was attacking my major points of energy.

"I've now blocked all sixty-four of your vital chi points. You're lucky to still be breathing."

"What a fool! I almost thought he could win," Ino exclaimed as Hinata mumbled my name hopelessly.

"Come on..." I uttered, trying to force myself up off the ground.

"Well, must be frustrating to realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little fantasy of yours. You thought you could win through will power alone? That's only an illusion."

My vision became blurry, and a voice crept into my head.

'_Is this how you plan to be the rest of your life? Hopeless? Worthless?_'

"No way."

I noticed the astonished looks on the others' faces as I got up. I was breathing hard and trying to regain my composure as I stood up straight.

"Impossible... How could he...?" I heard Neji mumbling to himself.


	34. Hyuga Destiny

"No way."

I noticed the astonished looks on the other's faces as I got up. I was breathing hard and trying to regain my composure as I stood up straight.

"Impossible... How could he...?" I heard Neji mumbling to himself.

I chuckled once more, "I told you. I just don't know when to give up."

"It can't be. Stop this madness. You'll only get more of the same."

"Awe, you care," I mocked, or maybe he was actually beginning to feel afraid?

"That's touching. You're gonna make me cry. Anyway, I'm not walking away just because you think you're some kind of big shot. This is personal."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't? And here I thought you were Mr. Know-it-All. You don't remember what you did to Hinata, huh? The way you worked on her with your mind games, tearing her down when she works so hard on improving herself!"

"Nevermind that. It doesn't concern you."

"You mocked Hinata, calling her a failure. All that stuff about the damn Hyuga family, main households, branch families, who cares?! It doesn't give you the right to decide who's a failure. That's what I've got against you!"

"Very well. As you're so interested, I'll tell you about it. The Hyuga's heritage of hatred. The main household has practiced a secret technique known as the Curse Mark Technique."

"Curse Mark Technique?"

Neji began to take off his shirt as he spoke, "The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in its cage."

Gasps were heard after Neji took off his undershirt next. The others behind him gazed at his back as he continued, "It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape."

After he finished speaking, he turned around to show me his back. There was a large 'x' in the middle of his back. On either side of it were two mirrored hooks with rather small loops pointing inward at the defined shape. My eyes slowly widened in realization as I set them upon his mark.

"Is ...Is that ...?"

He turned his head toward me, but had his gaze on the ground.

"I was eight years old when the leader of my family branded this symbol on my back. On that same day, a great celebration took place in Konoha. After many years of construction, the city of Konoha in the Second Rettord District had finally been finished. Everyone had gone to enjoy the celebration, every child and adult in Konoha. Only one family was absent. The Hyuga family," Neji paused as he turned back to face me, and returned his undershirt to his torso.

"This was the day on which the heir to the main household was to turn seven, It was lady Hinata's seventh birthday. Her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuga, is standing over there," Neji spoke as his intense gaze traveled far to his left. I quickly turned my head in surprise. He was here!? ...Even better. ...

"He and my father, Hizashi, are twin brothers, and yet _**he**_ entered into the world first, so he is head of the family, the _first_ _born_. While my father is banished to a lesser branch of the family. It was then, on the day the heir to the main household turned seven, that the curse mark was put on me, and I was made a bird in a cage ...By my own uncle!"

"You and this family of yours. What's the point of it all? Why have a main family and a branch family? And what's this mark? What's the reason for it?"

"I can assure you of one thing. It's not simply for decoration."

Ugh, _**well**_.

"My father explained my destiny to me. I lived only to protect Lady Hinata and to preserve the power of our family's main household. I understood it well. However, my father was sensed as a threat and locked up in his chambers where he was taken and starved and beaten to the brink of death. You see? This is more than a mark that we wear. It is also the instrument by which they keep us in our place. It identifies those of the main family from the branch family. We live with the fear that they will use this mark to erase our existence off the face of the earth any time they wish. _Fear_. That is what we live with, and we live with it everyday. Only in death are we free of it. This is how the secrets of the Hyuga are kept sealed away. Only the Hyuga possess the secret of this unique form of martial arts, and of course there are many who would steal it from us."

I could feel my body relaxing a bit more as he told his story. I kept my guard up, but I was thankful that some of the pain was gone.

"That is why we exist. It is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret, and to serve the main household obediantly and without question for eternity. _That_ is our destiny. ...Or was until that dreadful night. They went too far ...When they murdered my father."

What? Do they really kill those of their own family? What kind of people would do such a thing? ... My eyes softened for a moment.

"One night, someone entered the main household and abducted Lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quickly caught and killed the man. And who was this intruder? Stealing through the shadows in the dead of night? Wearing ...A mask over his face? It was none other than the then newly appointed chief of police, Yashiro Uchiha. It was obvious to everyone that he was after the secret of the Hyuga. The police were shocked at this willful murder of their chief and demanded the life of the chief's killer in exchange, otherwise, the entire Hyuga family would be held in prison for questioning. Things were getting worse and worse until the Hyuga family finally excepted their demands. And so a man was killed, but not Hiashi. My father was killed in his place in order to protect the main household! Only in death was my father finally free of this evil curse mark. They were so much alike, twin brothers, but their destinies had been determined long ago, when one was born a few seconds after the other," he growled, grasping his shirt tightly.

"This match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment you chose me as your opponent. It's your destiny to lose to me, and that's it."

"Oh yeah? Well, we won't know that until you beat me, will we? Okay, so your father was killed a long time ago, and I know it wasn't fair. Maybe your upset about that. I understand, but that's got nothing to do with destiny! If you think I'm buying that, you're wrong," I finished as Neji put his shirt back on.

"You will never understand," he stated before hitting me in the jaw real hard.

"It's over. Hmph, you're a failure."

Once again, I struggled to get up, a bit surprised that still no one had attempted to stop us. I got his attention yet again, "W-wait. Don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet. I don't quit, and I don't go back on my word. Never."

"Heh, I've heard those words before."

"You and your stupid destiny. Well, if you really believe it, then why are you the one walking away?!"

"You impudent little brat. Why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all given a destiny at birth, and it's pointless to fight against it. ... You don't know what it's like to be branded with a mark that sets you apart. A mark that can never be wiped away!"

And with that, it all flowed back, physically painful. The memories of my past that I tried to escape when I came to this place. I remembered my own distinctive marks that I had obtained.

"Oh yeah. I know what that's like. ... Well? Big deal. Who cares?"

"You worthless little..." he growled before taking his stance once again.

"Man, you think you've got troubles? I've got news for you Neji. You're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think that Hinata might be suffering just as much as you are? It's not her fault that her father was born ahead of yours, but you resent her for it. You disrepect her, even when she's trying so hard to change herself. All she wanted was your respect. That's all she was fighting for, even though she got hurt because of it. And what was that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to protect the main household, not to beat it to a bloody pulp. After all you said about how you can't fight your destiny, you don't really believe in it either, do you?"

He ended up ignoring me and changing the subject. He wasn't denying the fact, and that was enough for me.

"Heh, I have blocked all of your energy. How are you planning to keep fighting when you can't use your strength against me? It's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata because you're about to share her fate."

"Oh really?! You think those eyes of yours see everything! You know everyone's weaknesses, don't you?!"

"That's right, but if you think you think you're the one who can prove me wrong, well, be my guest!"

Whoa... Did his eye just twitch? Either he's tired already too, or he's really stuck in this destiny thing. ...

"You got it! I'm gonna show you you're wrong about a lot of things starting right now!"

Yeah, easier said than done. I don't feel like I have any strength at all. I haven't felt so drained since that time in training with Kojo... That's it! I can use _that_ technique! Finally. I was beginning to think I'd never get to use it. Alright, yin, if you're there, take me on.


	35. Dark Night

'_It's a dangerous technique. The user willingly lets the darkness within them engulf their spirit in order to restore speed, strength, and energy, plus a little more than before. However, if the user does not have a strong sense of self, they may lose control and succumb to the darkness. If that happens, they may lose control of their spirit forever. Without the balance of yang also within the spirit, the user dies in a matter of only seconds. ... Are you ready?_'

I'm ready.

"This has gone on long enough. If you're foolish enough to continue to fight, I will not be responsible for what happens to you."

"Heh!"

"It's pointless. I told you."

I can do it. I won't lose.

"Why bother? You have no strength to use. Why fight a hopeless battle trying to defy your destiny?"

"Because people called me a failure before. I'll prove them _**all**_ wrong," I emphasized all, making sure Neji knew I was referring to him too. I kept my focus and let myself be overtaken.

"Incredible! Twisting energy!"

The circle of spectators became wider as they all backed up.

"What? It can't be! What kind of energy is that? Or is it ...even energy at all?!" I heard Neji mumble.

Amazing. This is even more power than I felt before. Probably because it's been dormant. Whatever the reason, I like it.

"Are you ready to lose?" I asked. I could hear the voice of yin covering my own, but no one else was able to hear such a thing. It was obvious the comment took Neji by surprise. I ran at him and threw a kick which he blocked. He went to punch me, but I was able to get behind him.

"What? He's faster than before. What's going on here!?"

I went to punch Neji straight in the skull, but he spun around and almost got a kick to my rib cage. However, I quickly jumped back before his hit landed. I charged at Neji and yelled at him, "It may be the Hyuga way to cave into destiny! It's not mine. If you think it's futile to fight, then don't! Just stand there and take it!"

"Quickly, must use rotation."

"I'll change the way of the Hyuga family. ...After I kick your ass!"

He grabbed my right hand with his left one. Luckily, he tried to head in a counter-clockwise position, not like last time. He was still holding me and hit me upward in the gut with a firm fist. Meanwhile, I took the opening and jammed my left fist into Neji's face. We both went flying back, landing with our backs to the sky.

"But ...Are they okay?" Kiba asked as Ino interjected.

"Don't ask me! I'm not even sure what happened just now!"

I felt drained and I could sense yin unraveling its embrace from my spirit. Thank you... I heard Neji's hand slam against the blacktop as he grunted. I really didn't feel like moving, but I heard him rise to his feet and walk over to me. Neji was silent a moment before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, but this is reality. You're a failure. This fight is over."

Mother- Fjugh- Fine! I jumped up with so much force my feet came off the ground. During my ascension, I finally got my uppercut against Neji. I had finally regained myself after I landed back on the ground, but I guess it's a little thanks to Neji. I've yet to see any level of anger that doesn't make someone more energetic than they should be. ...Hooray for rage mode... But he really should learn to keep his mouth shut. He talks a lot.

"I can't move," Neji spoke, breaking my thoughts. He struggled to get up to no avail. He finally let his body rest and continued speaking, "I was careless. ...In the end, I didn't-"

"Stop trying to tell people they can't change what they are," I interrupted haughtily, "You can do it too because, after all, unlike _me_, you're not a failure."

I spit a bit of blood I tasted out onto the blacktop. Once I remembered that so many others were watching, I turned to Hinata and gave her a sorry expression. I became confused when I looked around after, and her father was nowhere to be found. The crowd dispersed and most returned inside to the dance. Tenten went up to Neji with a furious expression and watery eyes.

"You should have listened to me. It's over," she spoke sternly. Then she looked to me with the same hard and liquid-filled eyes. I opened my mouth to apologize, but she ran away before I could let a sound out. Lee quickly followed behind her.

"Tenten! Wait!"

The only others that stayed aside from the two of us were Hinata and Naruto. I also noticed two security guards who weren't too far away. I could see Sasuke looking at us from a group of people a little farther away as well. I didn't recognize any of the other people, and they were all standing next to an old school car with chipped burnt orange paint. Then, there was Sai, peering out from behind the walls of the enclosed area that led to the building's entrance doors.

Naruto was talking to Hinata. It seemed like he was trying to comfort her, which looked like it was just making her more uncomfortable. It looked like no one was going to help Neji up, so I went to do so myself. Plus, he just got dumped, so I doubt he's feeling very hot at the moment.

"You're kind of weird, aren't you?"

I grunted, "Huh? Why do you say that?"

"You just kicked my ass. Now you're helping me?"

"Well, I kicked your ass to prove a point. I'm just helping you because I'm not a thoughtless jerk. Oh-!"

Neji was a bit heavier than I was used to, so he started to slip down. Thankfully, Naruto came to my aid. ...Plus, my body was pretty tired, come to think of it.

"Hinata, can you get my phone out of my pocket? It's in the front one there," I gestured to my pocket with my chin.

She nodded and did so as we walked back toward the entrance so we could rest somewhere other than the ground. Unfortunately, the two school security guards stopped us, but it's not like I wasn't expecting that to happen.

"You know we can't let you to go back in there, right?"

"You have to vacate the pemises or be removed."

"Yeah, I know, but ..." I stopped. The two each rasied a brow at me. I knew it was pointless to argue with school security. They never listened to teens. Even if they're not doing anything wrong, any misunderstanding will put them on the bad side of the security's mind. It always makes me wonder why they chose such a job. I readjusted Neji on my shoulders. Only then did they finally realized we needed to set him down somewhere.

"Hey, do you guys need help?" asked the one with spiked hair. His name badge read Kotetsu, and the other's said Izumo.

"No. Forget it," I sighed while I shook my head and turned around to walk in the other direction.

"Hinata, call a guy named Gilroy for me. I don't lock my phone, so you should be able to open it."

"You don't lock your phone?" Naruto asked me obnoxiously loud while he looked at me quizically.

"No. I don't need to, and it wastes less time."

"There's no Gilroy in here." 

"Hm, I probably changed it then. Try Gil or just G."

Hinata continued to search while the question machine started his mouth again.

"Wait, you don't remember the people on your phone?"

"Well, I usually change poeple's names after a while when I think of a good nickname for them. I don't see the names a lot though because I usually just dial the numbers since I remember them so easily, so I forget that I change them most of the time."

"Really!? I've had a phone for two years, and I still don't know my own number!"

"Um, hold on please. Rori," Hinata said before we all stopped walking.

"Put it to my ear. ...Gil?"


	36. Returning to the Household

"Um, hold on please. Rori," Hinata said before we all stopped walking.

"Put it to my ear. ...Gil?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah, change of plans. Can you come as soon as possible? We're leaving now."

"Of course Master Rori. I'll be there soon," Gilroy responded before he got cut off. Huh? That was weird. What was that loud music in the background? Pfft. He probably won't tell me anyway...

"Oh, you can close the phone now. Thanks."

Neji's been pretty silent. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Rori, where are you even going?" Naruto complained.

"I noticed a bus stop near the school. We'll sit there and wait for Gilroy."

Once we got there, I noticed the seat wasn't very big. There was only enough room for three people. I placed Neji on one of the edges with Naruto still next to him.

"Sit down Hinata."

"What about you Rori?"

"I'm never gonna get up if I sit down now. Go," I lied in a somewhat tired voice. Actually, the fight left me with a bit of energy. It was probably some adrenaline that was left over. Now that I think of it... Didn't he say using that technique would make me pass out? Hmm...

"Earth to Rori," I heard Naruto's voice yelling at me, "Are you coming or what?!"

I came back out of my trance to see Gilroy and the limo right in front of me.

"Oh, yeah."

Hinata was already in one of the rear facing seats. I slid in first, while Naruto helped me get Neji in, then got in himself.

"Naruto? You're not going back to the dance?"

"No, why? I didn't come with anyone."

That's not really what I meant, but okay... We were silent during the whole ride. The silence was a bit awkward, but I suppose that's normal with the particular group of people that occupied the vehicle. Other than that, I felt pretty comfortable with it. Naruto and I had let go of Neji so that his body could rest properly. Neji kept his eyes on the ground as the rest of us gazed out through the windows.

"Oh, hey Hinata. What was your father doing at school? I didn't know he was going to be there."

Obviously.

"The school likes to get parents involved, so during dances, they ask teachers and parents to each volunteer half an hour to chaperone. They ask them for field trips and other special events as well. It's also a good way for the school to raise money."

"Oh..."

Yeah, that makes sense. Ugh, it's just my luck he'd show up the exact time I decide to be an idiot and take Neji on. Neji turned his head toward the windows Naruto had been looking out of.

"It's almost eight thirty. My uncle should be home by now," Neji spoke as the Hyuga Mansion came into view. Gilroy slowed to a stop, and Naruto and I opened our doors.

"Um, Naruto. Actually, I think it's best if you stay here. If you don't mind."

"...Okay."

I got out first, then helped Hinata out. I helped Neji out next. It was easier to help him on my own this time, since he was able to rest for the twenty minutes it took us to arrive to the mansion. The three of us finally reached the door, and Hinata rang the doorbell. Within seconds, Hiashi answered the door, and he did not look happy. Then, he looked to Neji with a slightly surpised expression.

"Hello Father," Hinata spoke.

"Come in," Hiashi invited me, no doubt due to Neji's condition. He led us to the living room. It was quite spacious and simply decorated. Their living room was dressed in white and off white with hints of dark brown. There was a green ginori tea set neatly placed across the coffee table, and the woman I assumed was Hinata's mother had been drinking from one as we walked in.

"Hinata, go to your room please."

"But Father-"

"Do not disrespect me, young lady."

"Yes, Father."

"Dear, would you mind taking the tea set back to the kitchen?"

"Of course," the woman said as the two females swiftly left the room. I set Neji down and turned to face Hiashi.

"... May I?" I began.

"Go ahead," Hiashi answered before he sat down himself.

"I realize there is no excuse for what I've done. I was reckless and acted without thinking. However, I was only defending ... someone who is too gentle of a person to defend himself. I understand any feeling of repugnance you may have toward me, and I accept any punishment you may have forged for me," I spoke before I knelt down and bowed my head like a knight to his king, another habit from my old life.

"Punishment?"

I looked up to see Hiashi. He had an amused look on his usually stern figure. I wasn't sure how to read that.

"Without you, I'd never have any idea what was going on between Hinata and Neji. I never let anyone else get involved with them because Hinata needs to learn to stand up for herself. I knew they argued with one another, but I wasn't aware Neji had taken this so far."

Hiashi looked to Neji who turned his gaze in another direction.

"I'm actually surprised that you took Neji on. No one's ever dared, knowing the training he's had. Then again, I suppose you had no clue, did you?"

"I had an idea. Hinata mentioned your dojo at the dance sometime earlier."

"It was courageous of you to face Neji, young man," Hiashi's lip then turned up into a small grin, "Even more so for a young lady."

"!?" Neji looked over in surprise.

"Courage has nothing to do with it. ... I've learned to fight for what I believe in. ... How did you know I was a girl?"

"My wife and I took notice of your mannerisms and choice of words. It wasn't a hard detail to pick up on. However..."

"..."

"I do have one question."

"What is that, Sir?"

"Do you have feelings for my daughter?"

"I only invited her as a friend. I have no interest in girls."

Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded, "I understand."


	37. Dressed to Dance

Hiashi closed his eyes and nodded, "I understand."

He stood up, so I did as well. Hiashi asked me to take a seat, so I sat on the couch next to Neji. I sat up straight and closed my eyes while Hiashi was out of the room. I could sense the awkward mood and opened my eyes to see Neji staring at me. I wasn't sure how to start a conversation with him just yet, so I only stared back at him until the other three reentered the room.

"Hinata," I said as I got back up. Now that she had changed, and her arms were finally bare, I could see how bad they really looked. I took almost everything I had left not to turn back and glare at Neji. I lightly grazed her arms with my fingers.

"Are you okay?"

Hinata nodded, "It's just my skin. I bruise easily. They don't hurt that much."

Then, she suddenly embraced me, "Thank you, Rori."

"Um, it's no problem Hinata," I replied while patting her back and looking between her and her parents awkwardly.

"Thank you, Rori. You may go now."

"Uh, yes, Sir."

I shook her parents' hands, hugged Hinata, gave Neji a concerned and wary look, then I was escorted out. Once I neared the limo, I noticed Naruto and Gilroy leaning against the vehicle while talking and joking around.

"Shall we head out?" I asked. Gilroy nodded, and I turned to Naruto.

"You live across from me. Do you want us to take you home?"

"You're not going back to the dance?"

I nodded to Gilroy as we all got back into the vehicle. Naruto looked confused, so I began.

"I wasn't allowed to go back in because of the fight, but ... Illia's still going," I smirked.

"Okay. What's your point?"

"Illia doesn't exist. I'm just doing this to mess with Sasuke's head and piss him off."

"Wait, so you _**are**_ the same person! I knew it!"

"So... Will you help me out?"

A devious smile grew on Naruto's face, "Oh, yeah. This is gonna be awesome."

We discussed our plan, and Gilroy dropped Naruto off at his home. He began walking back to school right away. I returned to my room to wash up and get ready once again. First, I took a shower. Next, I fixed my hair. Then, I noticed the gash in my leg and the cut under my bottom lip. So, I ran to my mother's room where she was lying in her bath robe and watching television.

"Mom, where's your, uh, airbrush makeup thingy? I have a cut on my leg, and the dance, and a girl," I spoke as I ran into the bathroom, assuming it would be somewhere in there. What I meant to tell her was that I was going as a girl, but I couldn't get it out properly since I was rushing. Thankfully, she knew me enough to know what I was talking about.

"It's in my closet in the bottom drawer of the loose chest."

I ran over to get it, then remembered another detail.

"Oh Mom! Can I use one of your-the hell is this?" I cut myself off as I whispered about some indistinctive piece of clothing I couldn't recognize.

"What, honey?"

"... Oh, um," I continued while sifting through her things, "Can I use one of your strapless bras?"

"Yeah. There should be a black one hanging over the dryer."

"Thanks Mom!"

I ran out of her room and downstairs to the washroom. Luckily, I was wearing flip flops to keep my feet clean, so I wasn't going to slip anywhere while running. I headed back out to the living room to head upstairs and heard a click.

"Miss!"

I heard Gilroy's voice stutter. That was weird... I didn't hear the bell ring, yet sure enough, Gilroy had let in a guest. He had shut the door just after I stepped into the room. I forced myself to turn around, even though I knew I'd regret it. I just wanted to know who was there. I chuckled nervously, "Ah! Is it nine already?"

Scratch that. Gilroy hadn't just let in a guest. He let in three! Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi were in my living room, and I was in a towel! I noticed the horrific look on Gilroy's face as he looked between me and the boys and struggled to speak.

"Hey Itachi! I thought you said you were taking some girl named Illia to the dance, not Rori," Tobi exclaimed, "Wait. ... Oh..."

Gilroy was still frozen in place, and I couldn't run upstairs because they'd be able to see up my towel! All of our faces were red, save Gilroy's, and it felt like time had stopped at the most awkward moment possible. I had to do something! Well, the only something I could think of at the moment was...

"Gilroy!"

"Boys," Gilroy yelled just as loud as I had almost instantly after I called his name. He ushered them into the kitchen, and I bolted it up to my room once they were through the double doors. I passed the girls on the way.

"Rori, is everything alright?" Lilah asked.

"Oh my god. I don't want to talk about it right now. I have to get ready," I replied, my redness deepening in shade. I got to my room finally, and slammed my door shut quickly. Holy crap, and they saw me with the bra and the thing. I sighed, then airbrushed my skin in the necessary places and finished dressing myself. It took about twenty minutes. I finally arrived downstairs in a long, silky grey dress and black flats. I wore a thin and medium length black scarf to cover up my magatama and a few pieces of silver jewelry to accent my choice of dress. The boys looked to me with what seemed like slightly wonderous expressions.

Kisame made a low wolf-whistle and turned to Itachi, "Hey, I just might have to steal your date."

Itachi smirked as he got up, "Don't even think about it, Kisame."

He approached me and put out his arm for me to take. I took it gladly, and we went on our way out. Once out, Tobi opened his mouth again, "Rori, why did you change your name? Howcome you dress like a boy?"

Kisame and Tobi stepped in front of me and Itachi. I stuttered a bit before answering, "It's kind of a long story, but I like dressing like a boy. It's a lot more comfortable, and it's fun to confuse people. Don't tell anyone just yet, okay?"

The two boys looked at each other, grinned, looked back to us, and nodded. They got into their vehicles while I followed Itachi to his mother's car. Once we got there, I noticed the security keeping a wary eye on us. The Akatsuki sure have a bad rep around the place. Too bad ...

"Hey, are Pain and Konan coming?"

"Yeah," Itachi answered, "Konan took a bit longer to get ready. They should be here in a bit."

"I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go talk to Karin. You should go eat."

Itachi didn't really say or do anything but nod. I ran over to the table where Karin was drinking something by herself.

"Hey, Karin. I love your dress. It looks really good on you."

"Uh, thanks. Do I know you?"

"My name's Illia," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake, "By the way, I'm a girl."


	38. Reverse KO

"Do I know you?"

"My name's Illia," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake, "By the way, I'm a girl."

"Okay... ... Rori?!"

"Shush, not so loud," I laughed.

"You look pretty good as a girl. Kinda weird with makeup on though."

"Ha, thanks. You look really good too. Did you come with anyone?"

"Kind of. I came here with Suigetsu and Jugo. Suigetsu's dancing with some girls over there, and I'm not even sure where Jugo went off to," Karin said as she looked around, "What about you?"

"Well, Itachi invited me."

"The Akatsuki are here?" Karin asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, but they won't do anything weird, okay? Promise. So just enjoy your night."

Karin stared at me for a moment before replying, "If you say so."

"Thanks Karin. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Later."

"Rori."

"Naruto? What are you doing?"

"I don't think we'll be able to do the plan."

"What? Why?"

"Sasuke left already. I caught him leaving school just before I got here. He said he didn't want to deal with Itachi."

"Lame... Okay, well, you can go home then, I guess. Thanks. Unless you're staying?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay for a little bit," he confessed with a sheepish smile. A hunch told me it was because of the Akatuki's presence, but who knows? It was a pretty sick dance, after all. I finally noticed Pain and Konan come in after a bit. I approached them, and they gave me a curious look since I appeared a bit different.

"Wow Konan! I love your dress. It really suits you."

She was wearing a strapless dark purple dress that was short in the front and long in the back. Konan continued to stare at me with the same expression while she exchanged looks with Pein. It took a moment, but I think Pain finally recognized me.

"R-Rori?"

"Hi Pain."

"Rori?! You're a girl?!"

I shushed her while trying to calm her down a bit.

"You look rather nice tonight. It would be more pleasant if you dressed that way more often."

"Well, yeah it looks nice, but it's such a pain. And pretty uncomfortable."

We headed toward the rest of the Akatsuki and talked for a bit as I relayed all the information to Konan. The rest of the night during the party was pretty fun although uneventful. Once it was all over, Itachi took me home and hugged me goodnight as I thanked him. The others had gone home, but Kisame came along since Itachi was planning on spending the night with him. I opened my door as he was walking away and...

I think it finally hit me. I had barely clicked the door open before my vision blurred, and I swayed to my left. The tips of my fingers slowly left the door before I heard a loud thud and blacked out.

"Urngh..."

I woke up in a dark bedroom, which I immediately assumed was my room for some reason. I looked around and saw a light in the hall that illuminated the room a bit. I was, in fact, in my room, but... How did I get here? Itachi and Kisame must have alerted someone inside to come get me since they hadn't left yet.

"Rori."

My whole body shuddered at the unexpected voice as I jumped out of startlement.

"Oh... Shit. ... What the hell Kisame?! You scared the shit out of me," I whispered fervently.

"Sorry," he chuckled before gesturing near the foot of my bed, "They fell asleep. We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Really?" I asked before checking my phone for the time, "Wow, it's three in the morning... Thanks Kisame, and... Well, I know what the two of you are doing here, but what's Naruto doing here? He wasn't with us."

"He left a bit earlier than we did and decided to walk home. He must have just gotten there and saw you collapse. He came running over and started yelling at us, but I guess that was expected. We are part of the Akatsuki."

"Oh... Sorry. I guess my body was exhausted from the fight with-"

Wait, they don't know about that.

"It's okay. After the maids came to take you, we finally managed to calm down Naruto and told him what happened with you. He told us about your fight with Neji. Way to go kid," Kisame congratulated as he ruffled my hair, "Akatsuki or not, that guys was a little bitch to everyone."

That made me laugh. It also explains why my face feels fresher and I'm out of my dress. Cherry and Lilah must have cleaned me up and changed my clothes. Man, I feel bad for them. I'm not that overweight or anything, but I'm still pretty heavy for them. Unless they asked Gilroy for help, but I'll ask about that another time.

"Do you live near here Kisame?"

"Yeah, I live up where the Hyuga live."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk Naruto out. You can wake up Itachi and you guys can go. Thanks for staying with me though. It was really sweet of you guys."

"Well, you're the first outside of the Akatsuki to accept us. So, you're kind of like a friend to us, and we'll be concerned about you just like we would for any other member."

I couldn't help but blush. Thank goodness we were in dim lighting.

"Oh, um, thanks... Kisame."

He smiled at me and I went to wake up Naruto who pretty much attacked me.

"Rori, are you okay?! Did you overexert yourself?!"

"Naruto! Shh! Other people might be sleeping! I'm fine! Come on, I'll walk you home," I scolded as I began whispering again. I walked him out after I put a coat on. I led him to the edge of the sidewalk and watched as he walked over to his house where his parents were waiting inside the door to scold him. Kisame and Itachi finally walked out also, and headed to Kisame's car. Itachi must have moved Mikoto's car while I was knocked out. I told them goodnight and went back inside. ... I finally reached my room and washed my face to make it feel a bit better, then looked in the mirror for a bit. ...

I brought my hand just under my neck. My magatama... Cherry must have put them somewhere while I was asleep. My eyes began to get droopy and my legs grew weak. ... I must have really overdone it with that technique. I'm gonna need more sleep if I want to properly recover. ... I sighed before fully recovering my posture, turned off all the lights, and went back to bed. I don't think I ever fell asleep so quickly.

I woke up with a dry mouth and burning eyes. I thought I felt my phone vibrate underneath my pillow earlier, so I searched for it with only my hand. I noticed that there were a few missed calls about an hour ago from a number I didn't recognize. Just before I was about to put it back down, the same number called. I groaned in annoyance and let my head drop down for a short moment before answering.

"...Hello?" came my scratchy inquiry.

"Rori. It's Karin. Where are you?"


	39. Ready

"...Hello?" came my scratchy inquiry.

"Rori. It's Karin. Where are you?"

"...In my room," I answered her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you get my texts?"

"No. ..." I answered without bothering to look at my phone.

"Are you busy today after practice?"

"Um," I turned to look at my alarm clock. It read eight in the morning. Why were they up so early?

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Mangetsu wanted you to come see him."

Mangetsu? ...

"You mean Suigetsu?"

"No, Mangetsu. He's Suigetsu's brother-"

"Let me see that," I heard in the background as the line went silent for a moment. That's right, I forgot about that. Fuck, why did I- "Rori?"

"Yeah?"

"My brother wanted to see you since you were the one who save his life, so..."

"Um, sure. That sounds fine, but what time did you want to go?"

"Just a little after practice. Maybe four?"

Four?! How long is this practice supposed to be!?

"Sounds okay."

"Great. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, later."

Shit. I already know that this is going to be way awkward. I fell back to sleep for what felt like five minutes before my alarm for 9:15 went off. Coaches usually expect you fifteen minutes early, so it seemed like a reasonable time. I preferred being driven to school, but figured jogging would wake me up a bit. Plus, I get to listen to music longer. My mom liked to sleep in long on Saturdays, so I told Lilah to let my mom know I went to practice once she woke up.

Once I arrived, I noticed Coach Yamato, along with Deidara, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Suigetsu, Pain, Itachi, Tobi, Kiba, and Kisame. Huh, I thought Coach Kakashi was supposed to be here too. Hmm. There were a few others here I still didn't know, and Kabuto had arrived just after me. Naruto finally arrived just a minute before ten and we were placed on even teams of twelve. There was only one person on my team I didn't know, and Kabuto was the only one on the other team that I did know. Thought that was kind of funny.

Kakashi finally got here, fifteen minutes late. He said something about getting lost? Point it, his excuse was lame. We spent four hours doing basic training and warm up exercises, one team with Kakashi, another with Yamato. After that, we spent half an hour playing against each other with no techniques in mind. Turns out, the coaches already knew who they wanted to get rid of: everyone on the other team. ... Poor Kabuto. Oh well.

The school had a lot of green grass near the front gates, so after a few of us helped the coaches put the equipment away, and the two of them left, some of us stayed behind. Suigetsu, Kabuto, and several of the other guys who didn't make it left soon after. Some of us stayed back to play a bit more, but then Sasuke had to ruin everything. ...Of course.

We were on opposing teams once again, and Sasuke 'accidentally' tripped over my feet. We landed like last time, except both of Sasuke's hand were against the ground. He had a pretty stern glare focused on me.

"Which one?"

"What?"

"Rori or Illia. Which one are you?"

I tried to get up, but he pinned my arms down. He asked again, with a harsher voice.

"I'm Rori, okay! Calm the fuck down!"

He bent the leg of his that was between my legs and rubbed his knee into me. It was hard enough for him to tell, but gentle enough not to hurt me. It earned a moan from me that regrettably forced its way out. Thankfully, we were the only two who were able to hear it.

"You're the same person. Give it up. This game of yours is done."

Just as he began to release pressure from my arms, I turned my head away and returned the favor. I kneed him in the groin and pushed him off of me, leaving him buckled over on the ground.

"Next time, don't sexually harass someone to prove your point. ... Asshole. ..."

I walked away in a huff as Naruto approached me.

"Rori, are you OK? What was that?"

"War."

I ended up walking most of the way home with my hands balled and eyebrows furrowed. The walk finally calmed me down, and I took a deep breath. Someone placed a hand on my shoulder, and I quickly turned around to grab their hand.

"You're jumpy."

I sighed, "Sorry, Itachi. I'm just a bit mad."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sasuke was just getting pissed off that I kept screwing with him. He knows now."

Itachi smirked a moment before speaking, "Actually, I meant from last night. You must still be tired from all the work you put in during practice and not getting much sleep before that."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'll just have to spend all of next weekend sleeping, I suppose," I joked.

"At least you made the team. That's good new, right?"

"...Hey, yeah. You're right. Thanks."

We had finally arrived at our homes.

"Rori, are you doing anything later?"

"Yeah, I'm going somewhere, but I don't know for how long."

"Really? Where to?"

"The hospital."

"The hospital? But you said-"

"It's not for me, Itachi."

"Then who?"

I didn't think Itachi really needed to know about any of it, so I just smiled at him. Without another word, I turned and walked away. The house seemed empty, so I went up to my room without bothering to look for anyone. I undressed and took a shower. I let my hair do whatever it wanted and put on a white tank top with a white t-shirt over it, a pair of black camo cargo pants, and my boots. I went to sit on my bed with a groan. Now that I'm relaxed, I realized just how tired I still am from yesterday. Plus, now I'm also tired from soccer practice. My eyes burned and I sighed. I closed my eyes and fell back onto my bed to rest before they came to get me. Then, my phone rang. It was a message from Karin.

_Are you ready_


	40. Meeting Mangetsu

_Are you ready_

"What?" I mumbled easily. Then I looked at the time on my phone _**3:51**_ PM.

"What?! My eyes were closed for like a minute!"

I groaned again and just stared at the ceiling for a moment. I sighed, then got up and stretched before replying that I was ready. They said they were on their way, and I had just remembered something. Mom had gotten the three of them cell phones whenever we needed to contact them and they were out of the house, so I called Cherry. She missed the call, so I tried again.

"Hello?"

"Cherry. Did you or Lilah put my magatama somewhere?"

"Your what?"

"I mean, my necklace."

"Oh, yes, honey. I hung it inside your bathroom on the door knob," she answered before I went to look for it. Sure enough it was there, and I grabbed it.

"Found it. Thanks, Cherry. See you later."

"Okay, bye Rori."

We hung up and I quickly walked downstairs as I put on my magatama and hid it under my shirt. I sent a text to my mom that I was going to hang out with some friends after I saw another text from Karin saying that they were outside. I opened the door to heavy rain. It wasn't the kind that hurt, but there was a lot of it. I left the door open and went to get a windbreaker from the coat closet nearby. They archway outside the front door was wide, so only a few drops of rain splashed in. I closed and locked the door to the still seemingly empty house. I ran over to the car and automatically went to the back since Suigetsu wasn't the only one there. Jugo was in the driver's seat with Suigetsu beside him and Karin in the back with me.

"Hey guys," I spoke as they all greeted me in return.

"When did it start raining? I mean, there were _some_ clouds at practice that weren't very grey, but..."

"It just started like fifteen minutes ago. It got pretty heavy fast," Karin answered.

Jugo also spoke, "The hospital is about half an hour away, so it'll be awhile."

We had the music going, but it wasn't very loud. We didn't talk much and sat in a comfortable silence. I stared out the window, most of the time gazing up at the white and grey coulds that now covered the sky and dimmed the sun. We rode on a freeway that was nearly empty, save maybe two other cars. We finally reached the hospital where it was misting lightly.

"Hi, we're here to see Mangetsu Hozuki," Suigetsu said to the female desk clerk. They talked with each other for about five minutes before Suigetsu finished, and we took the elevator to the floor Mangetsu was on. Karin and Jugo then sat out in the waiting room as I followed Suigetsu.

"They're not coming?" I inquired softly.

"They came a couple times, but because of his condition, the doctors don't usually like him to have more than two visitors."

"Oh, okay."

Oh, man. I kinda don't want to be here now if he's _that_ bad. Well, here we go. ... Suigetsu entered a door that a nurse had just exited. We walked in, and Mangetsu appeared to be asleep. I walked over after Suigetsu, and he just started to poke Mangetsu's cheek. ... Um...

"Hey, are you awake?"

His brother just smiled in amusement and said, "What is it Suigetsu? Can't you see I'm resting?"

Suigetsu looked at me, also smiling, and gestured for me to approach them. He moved for me to take his place. Mangetsu furrowed his eyebrows in confusion toward the silence and finally opened his eyes.

"... Hi."

"... Are you Rori?"

"Um, yeah," I answered sheepishly.

"I wanted to thank you for saving my life."

"Well, it wasn't just me. You should thank your brother, really. He's the one who invited my nosey ass over," I replied with a chuckle. He began to sit up and seemed like he was going to stand.

"No, Mangetsu! What are you doing?! The doctor said you shouldn't stand yet," Suigetsu argued. Mangetsu chuckled.

"... Fine."

He then looked to me again, and Mangetsu's smile faded. His expression became serious.

"Suigetsu, would you mind leaving us alone? I'd like to talk to your friend for awhile."

Suigetsu looked between us unsure of what to do.

"... Sure," he spoke before leaving hesitantly.

"What did you want to-"

He tried standing up again. I rushed closer to keep him there like Suigetsu did. He didn't really struggle and hugged me immediately after. I just stood still, not knowing what to do. Finally, after an awkward moment, I hugged him back.

"I thought so," he said as he let go of me.

"?"

He pulled my magatama out from underneath my shirt near my shoulder.

"How did you-"

"I thought I saw it. I wasn't sure. Did you make this? It's really good. If it wasn't a fake I would have actually thought that this was Hagoromo's."

"... Uh, whose?"

"Come on, Uchiha. I know you're smarter than this."

"I'm sorry. You must think I'm someone else. My full name is Rori Summers."

"Summers?"

"That's right, and I didn't make this necklace. My father passed it down to me."

"Actually, they're called magatama."

"... I know that, but after having to explain that to everyone I knew back home, I just told them it was a necklace after awhile."

Mangetsu said nothing and appeared to be in thought. He seemed to keep his eyes on my magatama while doing so. How did _he_ know it was called a magatama? Did everyone on this land know what it was called? Why did he assume _**I**_ made it? Finally, he reached over for his phone and held it out to me.

"What's your number? I'd like to talk again," Mangetsu ended with a smile. I stared at him for a moment, then took the phone from him and entered my number in his phone.

"You're not going to ask for mine?" he questioned while I walked away. I opened the door, and halfway out I turned back to him.

"I'll know when it's you," I responded just before closing the door. I turned the other way to walk, almost tripping over Suigetsu who was picking himself up off the ground.

"... Why were you sitting right there?"

He could have just gone back to the waiting room. ...

"I just wanted to be here if anything-"


	41. A Happy Hinata

"I just wanted to be here if anything- ... What did he say?"

"He just wanted to talk."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

"I don't know. Just random stuff, like where I'm from and my family."

Wait, what? What am I doing? Why am I lying about this? ... Stupid magatama. Why is he even prying anyway?

"Alright. Well, I'm going to stay with him for a bit. You can ask Jugo and Karin to take you back home. ... Thanks for coming."

"Sure, thanks for asking. Your brother's a pretty interesting guy. It was fun. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

Once I reached the waiting room, Jugo and Karin stood up when they saw me. I told them what happened, and we left. I asked them if they were going to go back with Suigetsu, and they said that he'd let them know when he was ready to leave. We arrived at my house, and then I thanked Jugo for bringing me home and got out. He nodded before I shut the door.

I watched them leave to wherever they were going. It was still raining, so I stood outside for a moment. I put my hood on before exiting the vehicle, but now I just wanted to feel the rain on my skin. I rolled up my sleeves and brought my hood down. After about five minutes, I felt someone approach me. Since he wanted to talk to me earlier, I assumed it was Itachi, but... When I turned to see who it was, there was no one there. How strange.

I went inside and looked at my phone. It was half past five, almost time for dinner. I wiped off my shoes, sat on the couch, and waited for the call. At six, we all spent half an hour eating and talking as well. I told everyone goodnight after and went up to my room. It was around seven, and I was still very tired, so I went to sleep. I ended up waking up at one in the morning and wasn't able to go back to sleep around four. I never sleep early, so my normal sleeping schedule must have messed that up.

I woke up, did my usual morning routine, and was ready to leave. As I got in the car with Gilroy, I saw Sasuke getting ready to leave with his mother. I should talk to Itachi today... I got to school and went to see him in his usual spot by the classroom.

"Hey," I spoke as I sat next to him.

"Morning."

"You know how you told me you get here before everyone else because your dad drives you really early?"

Itachi nodded.

"Why don't you just ask one of the other guys to take you?"

"I don't want to bother them with something like that. I just told you about it. I wasn't complaining."

"It doesn't make you any less tired."

He scoffed a chuckle.

"Well, we live right next to each other, and I'm sure Gilroy wouldn't mind driving you."

"Even after what happened Saturday?" he joked.

The thought brought a light blush to my face. I laughed, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Mikoto greeted us like last time, and we sat outside for about ten more minutes before class started. Tobi came and sat next to me and talked to me all throughout class when Mikoto wasn't saying anything to us.

In history, we had finally finished all the review Guy gave us and were starting to get down to what we needed. I took my seat next to Pain and Konan, and Naruto took a seat next to me, surprisingly. He was as talkative as Tobi, so I really just conversed with him. In PE, most of the people I knew seemed to be avoiding me, aside from the Akatsuki members.

I sat alone at lunch, not really feeling like choosing anyone to sit with. Once I was finished, I threw my trash away. I went back to my table, took out my notebook, and started to write. After a few minutes of writing, Hinata had approached me, so I closed up my notebook.

"Hey Hina-"

I was interrupted by her embrace.

"Hinata?"

She let go of me, and I noticed the smile on her face.

"... I wanted to thank you, Rori. I'm not sure what my father talked with Neji about, but Neji's apologized for everything. He's been getting better."

"Really? That's good," I spoke, hiding the hesitation in my voice. Well, considering the way he acted before, it's good to know he doesn't hold a grudge. I just hope he wasn't like threatened or anything... Hinata talked to me a bit more before lunch came to an end.

In science, I still sat by Kabuto even though Naruto asked me to sit with him and his friends, and he wasn't as persistant as before. I guess one rejected offer was good enough this time. In math class, I sat next to Kisame since I had already sat with Deidara and Sasori. Kisame smirked and spoke to me quietly while Iruka was still speaking. He made sure the other two wouldn't hear.

"So, who else knows?" he asked with a chuckle.

I smiled, "Just the pack of you that were at the dance with me. The other half has no idea."

We chatted about a couple more things, but not much. In home ec, Hidan seemed a bit irritated and didn't run his mouth much today. Pain, on the other hand, seemed more comfortable talking to me. Although, he still didn't really speak unless he needed to or really wanted to.

I had forgotten to do so during lunch, so I figured now would be a good time to see the lockers. ... 327. I found my locker near my English class. Cool, I'll be able to use that tomorrow. Practice was on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so I went straight home.

Tuesday was about the same with nothing interesting happening at the house or any other time. It was Wednesday, and Hinata had joined me for lunch like the days before. This time, Ino also joined, and sat rather close to me. A couple minutes later, Naruto came also and sat to my other side since Hinata was across from me.

"So Rori. I'm going shopping for some new clothes Saturday! Wanna come with me?" Ino invited.

"Me? Why?"

"Well, since Sakura isn't clinging so much to you anymore, I thought maybe we could hang out. Besides, I love the clothes you wear, and I'd like a different perspective than my own."

"Um, sure Ino. I'll just have to tell my mom first. Are we going to a mall, or did you have somewhere specific in mind?"

"Of course we're going to the mall, silly! Where else?"

Well, it's not like it's the only place that sells clothes. Ino had asked for my number, but I was a bit hesitant since I still didn't know her all that well. Then, the bell rang, and we went on our way.

School finally ended, and it was time for practice. I made sure I had appropriate clothes this time. Kiba, Neji, and Sasuke seemed to be keeping their distance from me, but that could have just been my imagination.

Friday finally rolled around. In English, I sat next to Konan to talk to her a bit. We ran the mile in PE, and Itachi opted to be my partner again. Thankfully, I didn't have any weird episodes this time. Next thing I knew, it was lunch. I was standing in the lunch line, just gazing around as usual when I saw Kabuto sitting in a corner. Strange, I never noticed him there before.

"So, what's the deal with you?"


	42. Important Discussions

"So, what's the deal with you?" I asked as I set down my tray and took a seat. He must have finished eating already since he was reading now.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not in the Akatsuki, yet people tend to avoid you like the plague anyway. Why is that?"

"You know, too much curiosity can be a bad thing," Kabuto smirked.

"Well, it can't be any worse than anything I've seen before."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Horror movies can be pretty graphic."

He chuckled and continued reading his book. After I finished eating, I threw my things away, went back to Kabuto, and starting poking at his book.

"So?"

"Maybe another time," he replied as he smirked again. Once he was out of the cafeteria doors, the bell rang. Hm, that was fast. ... Well, no point in pursuing that answer. I got my things and left.

The school day was over, and I was piling the books into my bag again. On the way home, I felt someone approach me and looked over to see who it was.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Rori. Is it okay if I walk with you ?"

"No."

"Uh?!"

I laughed, "I'm just joking. Of course it's okay. How can I say no to one of my favorite blondies?"

I ruffled his hair playfully.

"Hey!"

He made me laugh again. Naruto's pretty adorable at times. I wonder why a guy like him... I was about to address him when he said my name at the same time.

"Ha ha, you first," I suggested.

"Okay. Well, my mom's gonna go to the mall, and me and my dad are going with her. Do you wanna come? There's this awesome place in the food court I want you to see!"

I chuckled, "Sure, but I have to tell my mom. 'Kay?"

He nodded and we went our separate ways since we had reached home. I went in to tell my mom some friends were gonna show me the mall. I left to put my bag in my room and leave my jacket since I was feeling a bit warm. I had black zip off pants, so I took the bottom half off and put on some black sandals instead of my usual footwear. I left on the green shirt with white leaves that I wore to school. I fixed my hair, then left. As I passed Mom's room, she yelled something out to me that I didn't quite hear.

"Okay," I ended up yelling anyway as I jogged down the stairs. I opened the front door to see Itachi just about to knock on the door.

"Oh..."

"Uh, Rori."

"Hey, Itachi. What's going on?" I asked slowly as I shut the door behind me.

"Are you... Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I have time to talk."

"Actually, it's not important. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He smiled and waved as he walked back over to his house. That was interesting. Wait. He has my number. Why hasn't he just texted me? I let go of the thought for now, and went over to Naruto's house. I knocked on the door which opened to Naruto's dad.

"Rori, it is you."

"The young lady we met at school," Kushina spoke as she came to the door, "Do you remember us?"

"Oh. Yes, of course. Miss Kushina and Mister...?"

"You can call me Minato," he answered as he ruffled my hair. Weird. That seems vaguely familiar.

"Honey," Kushina said in a low tone as she elbowed Minato in the side.

Minato grew sheepish, "Sorry. Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you. Naruto didn't tell me when you'd be leaving."

"We'll be going in a few minutes."

"Have you been to Konoha's mall yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Naruto likes to wander around, so after we get what I need, Minato and I will be taking off."

"Oh, okay. I wander too, so that's good," I joked.

Naruto came downstairs finally.

"Mom! I'm ready!"

He was wearing what looked like a black wife beater under a bright orange zip up hoodie and stone washed blue jeans. His black eye hadn't healed yet, so he came down wearing aviators. I think black eyes usually take a week or two to completely heal.

We arrived at the mall in a navy blue SUV. It only took about five minutes to get there, so it wasn't very far like the hospital was. We arrived at Itsumo 21 before Naruto exitedly dragged me through to the mall. I wore a sheepish expression as I looked back to Naruto's parents and waved.

We turned the corner and the food court was right there. He led me to a place called Ichiraku's. It was a stand with...

"Ramen?"

"Yeah, but it's not just any ramen! It's the best!"

"Oh, hi Naruto. What'll it be today?" questioned a pretty young lady from behind the counter. They recognize him? He must really like this place.

"What do you want, Rori?"

"Um, well, you're the expert. Just nothing with pork please."

"Okay! Two specialty beef miso ramen!"

Naruto's always so loud. I chuckled. I suppose it can't be helped. It's one of the things that makes him who he is.

"I know your eye is all... But can I just...?" I struggled to find words as I lifted up Naruto's sunglasses. He looked fine with them on and all, but I like him better when I can see his eyes. After a few more minutes we were handed our order. He led me to a booth, and we chowed down. After I finished my second bowl, I watched Naruto eat his third. He had on his usual playful expression, and I began to notice how vibrant his eyes looked. Then, his black eye came into focus again.

"Naruto?"

"Mmm?" he asked as he drank the broth.

"I have something serious to ask you."


	43. Someday, Naruto

"I have something serious to ask you."

"Huh? Wh-what is it?"

"Well, remember when your parents came to pick you up from school?"

"Yeah?" he grumbled as he recalled the situation.

"Well, when you guys left, and your mom talked to me, one of the things she said was something about you not having any _real_ friends? What do you think she meant by that?" I asked while Naruto proceeded to finished his soup.

He sighed and sat the empty bowl down. He stared into it and didn't look at me at all when he answered.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and me. ... We all grew up together. We grew up with other kids too, but we always ended up hanging out with each other. It kind of started with Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, ever since that stupid war, Sasuke suddenly became the cool kid. He didn't really hang out with anyone anymore, but that made a bunch of the girls like him even more. Sakura and Ino were a few of the girls who liked him the most and even said they loved him. Of course, I was jealous of Sasuke, especially since Sakura never paid any attention to me anymore. ...So I always ended up picking fights with him."

Well, that explains the general tension in their group, but not why they still hang out. Or are they just drawn to each other?

"Ino's dad, Shikamaru's dad, and Choji's dad are really good friends, so that's how the three of them started hanging out. Then, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino always just appeared from nowhere. Kiba and I would run around just pulling pranks on everyone, and sometimes Shikamaru and Choji would come with us too. After that day, it all kind of stopped. I knew Shikamaru and Choji would eventually get bored, but Kiba just started to brush me off right after we started high school."

"... What about the others?"

"I guess because Kiba stopped hanging around, so did Shino and Hinata. Sasuke found better ways to avoid the girls, and I didn't think Sakura would ever see me again, so I kind of just let it go with Sasuke. We still fight sometimes because we get on each other's nerves anyway, but..."

He trailed off and then just kind of stopped. Should I bring it up? Could it be the same...?

"Um, you said something about a war when you started?"

Naruto stood up abruptly and spoke as he gathered the trash and dishes.

"I... It was just something that happened a long time ago, sorry."

I sighed in defeat. I thought about telling him that I already sort of knew about the war but decided against it in the end. He came back, but still kept his gaze off me. Whoa... He opened up a flip phone. I haven't seen one of those in a while. Is that _his_?

"Come on, I'll have a chauffer take you home."

"But I don't want to go yet," I argued, putting my hands over the top half of his phone in an attempt to close it, "Are you alright, Naruto?"

"..."

He didn't answer.

"Come on, Naruto. I haven't been here yet. Aren't you going to show me around?" I urged.

After a moment, Naruto moved his hand and closed his phone.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked as a smirk grew on his face, "Because it might be awhile!"

Finally. He finally looked back at me. I was startled at how quickly his mood changed, but I was also thankful for it. We spent the next two and a half hours browsing through the mall. We went to a game store called Katana's, Hot Topic, Foreign Exchange, Journey's, Xtreme Couture, and Sunglass Hut.

There were also about five jewelry stores too, and I think we went to them all. I told him not to buy any right away, but gave him some pointers. Every girl loves jewelry. We love shiny stuff. I told him if Sakura ever happens to come around, which I have a hard time believing myself, pink or red would be good for her. Of course, you can never go wrong with clear diamonds or pearls. I also told him aquamarine would be nice since he told me her birthday was in March after I had asked.

We didn't really buy anything, but we browsed through a lot. We walked around, talked about a lot of things, and had a pretty good time. We didn't realize until we were ready to go it was already eight. Naruto called up a chauffer, and we were taken home. It was awesome, and I really enjoyed myself. We exchanged numbers during the ride before arriving at his house. We stood on the sidewalk to get out of the drivers way so he could leave.

"Okay, well, I guess I'll-"

I was interrupted by Naruto hugging me. He whispered something in my ear.

"Maybe I'll tell you someday."

I smiled and returned the hug. He pulled back and placed his hand on my shoulders. After a quick second, his huge goofy grin was back on his face. We said our goodbyes, and I went across the street to my house. I let everyone know I was home, took a quick shower, then went to bed after a few minutes.

I was woken up the next morning just after eight by my phone's vibrations. There were a few messages from Ino.

_Rori its ino are you ready to go_

_The mall doesn't open until nine but I'm so excited_

_This is roris number right are you there_

_Yeah, it's me. Sorry, I was asleep. Am I picking you up or ..._

I sent my reply after looking at my alarm clock. It was almost 8:45. Ugh, I wasn't expecting to go **this** early. I dressed in an ink black, long-sleeved turtleneck and a pair of greyish khaki slacks. I pulled on my boots and pulled my pants over them. Ino had texted me her address, and I summoned Gilroy. As we walked by Mom's room, she called out to us.

"Where are you two going?"

"Gilroy's taking me to the mall."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, this girl wants me to help her pick out some new clothes."

"Some girl?"

"Well, her name's Ino. We go to school together, but we haven't hung out much."

"I see. Make sure you're back before five."

"Um, of course," I said a bit awkwardly as we walked away. Well, I'd _hope_ no one would spend eight hours at the mall. That's kind of overdoing it. Wait, why five though? ... Hm.

We made our way over to Ino's neighborhood. The houses were smaller, but looked elegant and very nice. I'd think someone like Ino would live somewhere in a place like ours, the Hyuga's place, or somewhere in between. She just gives off that vibe, I guess. Maybe she's just spoiled, kind of like Sofia in Amber the First. I loved that show, and it made _me_ want to be a princess. I never actually realized that I'd stopped watching it until now. Was it ...? Maybe when I was about eight or nine?

"Master Rori?"

"Oh! Gilroy," I replied, surprised. He was in front of me with my door wide open. We were in front of a house. I must have drifted off.

"Well, yeah, let's go."

"The both of us?"

"Well, **duh**. She's never met _you_."

What is he? New? I went to the door with Gilroy in tow. A tall man answered the door. His hair was like Ino's but darker and styled slightly different. He introduced himself as Inoichi Yamanaka, Ino's father. I introduced myself and Gilroy and did the same when Ino came to the door. Then, she quickly approached me and grasped my arm like last time.

"This date's totally gonna rock!"


	44. The Old Mark

"A d-date!? I-Ino, I think you have the wrong idea!"

I became flustered and felt my face heating up. I looked back to Inoichi in embarrassment with wide eyes. He noticed the discomfort on my face, and came to separate us.

"Ino, I don't want you having any physical contact with this young ...gentleman," he responded, giving me a look. I wasn't sure if he was helping me, or if he was really just a protective father. He had a pretty serious face.

"B-but Dad!"

"I mean it, Ino. I'll have eyes on you at all times."

"Ugh, fine. Let's go."

"Rori, I'd like a word."

Resisting the urge to say a random word as Gilroy escorts Ino to the small limo.

"I know she can be a bit eccentric at times. Just... Be nice to her. She'll figure it out sooner or later."

His smile made me feel a bit better, and I nodded.

"Of course, sir. Thank you."

"Please, call me Inoichi. I'll see you two later," he spoke just before heading back inside.

I power walked back to the vehicle, and Ino kept her bit of distance the rest of the time. Her father wouldn't really have people watching us if he were serious, would he?

We went through some stores, and Ino bought a few dresses. The clothes she had, new and owned, consisted mostly of purple, pink, and red, so I assumed that it was the majority of her wardrobe. I'll try to stay away from those colors, so she can have something different. Ino's hair and skin are pretty fair, so she'll probably appear more appealing in darker and more shadow-colored clothes. I should probably stay away from other warm colors too, and greys might be too bland for her taste unless it's not a main piece. Or if it's a really gorgeous piece.

Once we walked into the next store, Konoha Chic, I saw the perfect shirt almost immediately. It was a navy blue, sleeveless, zip up, hoodie shirt. I looked around and found some dark purple jeans and some nice black boots. There was a black belt with off gold that matched the zipper on the shirt.

I called her over, and we went toward the fitting room so she could try the outfit on. My eyes were wandering, and I caught sight of some dark blue earrings that were sparkling. I did notice that Ino had typical ear piercings. Near those, there were some gold cuff earrings that would go great with the outfit too. I bought those so she could put them on once she was finished.

"Whoa."

She did look really good. I had her put on the earrings. She thanked me for buying them and immediately tried them on. But there was still something missing. Her hands... Why do her hands look weird? ... Got it! I ran toward another wall.

"Rori?"

"Here! Try these on!"

They were black gloves that were slightly darker than her boots. She put them on, and the left side of my mouth rose into a side smile.

"...Perfect."

It was pretty fun dressing up someone else. I focused back on Ino's face to see her blushing.

"Uh, you look really nice. You should definitely get that. ..."

Ino squealed excitedly, went back in to change, and bought her things. Next, we got some Jamba Juice and explored for about half an hour more. By the time we left, it was just after eleven. I called Gilroy to come pick us up. He took Ino home, and we returned to our own home.

I sighed heavily, took off my boots, and decided to take a nap. Two hours later, I woke up with my eyes burning. Okay, so maybe a nap wasn't such a good idea after all. I tried to play some video games, but I was quickly bored again after some time. Then, I remembered that I still hadn't been to the skate park. I should go. I let my mom know, and again she told me to return before five.

"Yeah, Mom."

Okay... Gilroy? I noticed him working fervently in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"Making the lemon squares."

"Eugh," I expressed in disgust before laughing it off, "Hey, make sure _**not**_ to save me any, thanks."

I left and rode to the skate park. It took me about fifteen minutes to get there. I wore some shades, a beanie, a pair of sneakers, and a brown hoodie so people wouldn't recognize me. If anyone I knew was there anyway. Surprisingly, it was pretty empty considering it was a Saturday. I thought I saw Kiba, but it just ended up being one of the guys that lived next to me. The one that told me to stay away from his brother, I think. I stayed there for about an hour and a half, then went back home.

It was almost four, and I didn't really have anything to do. I went up to my room and started listening to music. I sang some of the songs when I felt like it, and time had passed by quickly. After a while, I went to make a sandwich for my sad stomach, only to find Gilroy still on those squares. Cherry and Mom walked in laughing just as I took a bite of my food.

"Gilroy, are the lemon squares ready-"

"Rori! Why arent's you dressed yet?!"

I just looked at her like a wide-eyed doe and asked with my mouth full, "Hmm-hm-hmm?!"

Full mouth code for 'dressed for what?'

"Rorillia Anna Summers! You did not hear a word I said to you yesterday, did you?"

I swallowed my food and gave a nervous chuckle. My mother sighed.

"Fugaku invited us to a dinner party. Now go get ready! We're leaving soon!"

"Okay," I answered hastily as I ran upstairs with my sandwich still in hand. The cut on my face was fine now, but the one on my leg was still somewhat visible. I was gonna take Mom's thing and air brush it again but changed my mind thinking it would take too long. I'll just use another long dress. ... On second thought, I might need it after all.

I was about to leave my room, when I saw just who I needed walking past.

"Cherry, I need your help again. ...With my back. It's in my mom's room."

"Okay," Cherry nodded knowing just what I was talking about.

I didn't have enough time to wash my body, so I just got in the shower and rinsed myself off. I got out and put lotion and deoderant on. I touched up my face and went to straighten my hair. I put on some underwear and white stockings, but didn't need a bra this time since there was already support in the dress. I sighed.

"Where is she?" I whispered to myself as I turned around to look at my back. There was a long scar that ran down it. The scar started right over my left shoulder blade and ran nearly straight down the left side of my back. It kind of twisted near my waist and ran around my side just a bit. That's one of the reasons I look the way I do. Boys' clothes can cover that up a lot better than girls' clothes. Especially because a lot of the girls' shirts tend to have low backs or rise up on me from the bottom, making parts of my scar visible. I tried to wear some of the longer shirts, but I don't even want to think about that right now.

"I'm here, Rori. Sorry I took so long."

"As long as Mom doesn't get mad, I think you'll be fine," I joked hoping I was right.

Cherry ran over the top half of my scar with the brush as I began putting my extensions in. I asked her to help me put my dress on as well, which she did gladly.

"You're wearing this dress again? You haven't worn any of the new ones we got you!"

"Sorry Cherry, but I really like this dress."

"I know, I know. Yellow's your favorite color," she teased, "Maybe I should get you a yellow one. Maybe then you'll wear it."

"Ha ha, okay. I get the message. Whatever the next thing is, I'll wear the dress you got me. Deal?"

"Deal."


	45. Not So Sweet Anniversary

"Deal?"

"Deal," Cherry agreed as she finished zipping me up, then looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, you're such a doll, Rori. I don't know why you don't dress like this all the time. The boys would love it."

I smiled, "You know exactly why I don't, Cherry. And I'm sure they would, but no matter how much I may come to like someone, I just need to know first..."

Cherry smiled, hugged me, and left the room in a solemn manner. I was left to stare at my reflection alone.

I had a long simple yellow dress on with much jewelry embedded around the breast area. I put on earrings and a bracelet for a little more shimmer, then put on a pair of white floral sandals. I'm not sure if they were visible though since my dress barely draped against the floor.

I sighed again, ready for another night of class and dining to go by so I could pretend as if it never happened and return to normal. Well, at least it was a dinner party. That meant Fugaku's whole family should be attending, so I'll finally be able to know what Itachi wanted to talk to me about. Hopefully.

We arrived at the restaurant for the second time since we've been here. Well, with me here anyway. I hadn't seen Gilroy since we left, and as soon as we got here, Cherry and Lilah quickly ran off. Mom and I took the elevator to get to the second floor and headed toward the ballroom. Right when we walked in, a server greeted us.

"Miss Alora, you've arrived. Ah, and who is your guest?" the server asked with a polite smile.

"Sam, this is my daughter, Rori."

"Just as pretty as her mother, I see," he replied, causing me to blush, "Come. Your seats are right this way."

"You know his name?" I whispered.

She smiled and replied, "I make it a point to know any employee's name. That's how they know you care."

"Oh..." I whispered so quietly as I looked at my mother in awe.

Sam gestured over to a table with familiar faces. He led us to a round table with six chairs. Fugaku sat between Itachi and Mikoto with Sasuke on the other side of Mikoto. There were name plates for us between the two boys, and, unfortunately, I was the one next to Sasuke. _**Great**_. Remember Rori, you're supposed to be a graceful young lady right now. Keep yourself restrained.

Our parents greeted each other, and I greeted their parents too, but with only a nod and a smile. I'm not sure what they were waiting for, but I heard Fugaku mentioning something about waiting ten minutes for stragglers? There were water and drink glasses on every table along with baskets of fresh baked garlic bread, French bread, and Italian bread. I had a banana mixed berry smoothie and sat there just as quiet as Itachi and Sasuke had.

After some time, the servers brought out medium bowls of zuppa toscana for everyone. It was an Italian style soup with beef, potatoes, and kale lettuce. About half an hour later, all the bowls were gone, and a few extra servers came out, including Lilah and Cherry. ...But they don't work here? We were served nearly full plates of duck, biscuits and gravy, and very thinly sliced watermelon.

It was around seven when Fugaku got up to make a speech. I think it was about his tenth anniversary with Mikoto or something. That explains why she followed him up there a bit later. They finished speaking, everyone cheered, and the desserts were brought out. Again, some of the servers changed, and Cherry and Lilah were gone. We were each brought out a small bowl of vanilla ice cream and a plate of three lemon squares. Gross... Hey, wait a minute!

"Oh, are these the ones Gilroy made?" I asked as I turned to my mother. She nodded in response. I kind of just stared at the lemon squares. Gilroy was the best at baking and making any kind of sweets or breads, but... Well, I ate my ice cream, but left the squares untouched. Don't get me wrong, I could eat lemons and drink lemon juice all day, but when it's mixed with more sugar than lemon... That's when things start to get weird.

Then, my leg was rudely nudged from the right all of a sudden, so I turned and whispered to Sasuke haughtily.

"What?!"

"Eat it," he mumbled in the same haughty tone. Who the hell does he think he is?

"No."

People began dancing to the classical music that was playing, so everyone else at our table had their attention focused on that.

"At least try it."

"No! Why are you bugging me about this? They're just lemon squares," I argued. I don't understand why he's getting so worked up over this. Or does he really loathe me that much?

"Because my father paid a lot of money for this and was nice enough to invite _you_! The least you could do is eat your food."

"This isn't even food! It's just sugar! Lemon is only good by itself, not with pounds of sugar in it!"

We argued back and forth heatedly, all the while making sure to keep our voices down to mumbles and whispers. I'm not sure why this was getting to him so much, but he finally just took a lemon square from my plate and shoved it in my mouth, once again telling me to 'just try it.' Mikoto had turned her head back just before he did so.

"Sasuke," Mikoto scolded loudly, making the rest from our table looking to the both of us. No doubt others began looking on too.

"That is no way to treat a young lady!"

Just breath. Remember Rori.

"Ch. What lady?" Sasuke sassed back, thinking he was being **so** funny.

"Sasuke! That behavior is unacceptable," Fugaku yelled, causing Sasuke's eyes to slightly widen. His tensed body calmed down in realization of his defeat.

"... Sorry Father. ..."

Fugaku sighed as I took the uneaten part of the sweet out of my mouth and cleaned my face off. ... I mean, I guess they weren't that bad... Wait, why is everyone standing up? I guess I should too then, so I stood up.

"I'm very sorry for this Miss Alora. Usually, Sasuke has better manners than this, but I think it's time we get going."

No! But I haven't even been able to talk with Itachi yet! Oh man, what do I do?!

"What happened just now?" Mom asked with a confused and frustrated look on her face.

I sighed, "Sorry Mom. I'll explain later."

I ran off toward the Uchiha just as they were reaching the elevator.

"Rori! Where are you going!?"

"Wait!"

I ran in front of them and blocked their way. Fugaku gave me a questioning look while Mikoto seemed surprised at me.

"Rori?"

"May I?" I asked, looking to Fugaku. He nodded and had his sons stand a few feet away.

"I'm very sorry. This really was my fault. We argue a lot at school, and I shouldn't have brought that rivalry here. Please forgive me. ... I-I wouldn't want to ruin your anniversary."

"Rori, Sasuke stuffed sweets in your face. You don't need to cover for my son," Fugaku said.

"It's my fault. I told him to. I didn't mean it literally, but I was egging him on."

"Honey, maybe we should stay. We still have to see off the employees and extra servers later."

Fugaku sighed in defeat, "Fine. I suppose we can stay for the remainder of the night, but there is still the matter of you and Sasuke. The seats are designated and there are no more free seats."

"Oh, that's fine! I can just move places with my mom!"

"You ...want to sit next to Itachi?"

"Oh... Is that a problem?"


	46. Empathic Revenant

"That's what I never told you, dear. You know Rori goes to school with the boys?"

Fugaku nodded.

"Rori gets along just fine with Itachi and his friends."

Fugaku seemed surprised, but smiled happily and just accepted it. They agreed to come back and finish the night off. The two of them headed to the dance floor, and Gilroy finally appeared and asked my mother to dance. Sasuke ended up in some corner avoiding the horde of girls who were trying to dance with him.

"Wow, what did you tell them?"

"Oh! Itachi. I didn't know you were still there."

I told him vaguely what happened, which made him chuckle for some reason.

"What about you? What were you trying to talk to me about?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to accompany me as my date, but it wasn't that important. I figured if Miss Alora was attending, her daughter would be coming as well."

"O-oh," I studdered as a blush crept up on my face. Itachi stood up and offered a hand to me.

"May I?"

I giggled, "You may, kind sir."

He led me over to the dance floor, and then I started getting nervous.

"Okay, um, I've never really danced with someone else outside of my classes, so..."

"That's okay. I know some dances. Just follow me."

"Oh? Itachi Uchiha knows dances, huh?" I teased as he began to lead me gracefully, "Ah, I guess you do."

"My mother enrolled me in dance classes when I was younger. She said I needed to learn something other than martial arts."

Okay, I am slightly impressed. Not many guys like to dance, take classes, or admit they took classes.

"I'm guessing something your dad got you into?"

Itachi nodded and responded, "Speaking of martial arts..."

"?"

"There **was** another thing I wanted to talk to you about," Itachi spoke.

"What's that?"

"Well, everyone's been hearing about your fight with Neji."

"Uh, yeah," I replied becoming sheepish, "Some people at school have been talking to me about that. I'm surprised I haven't even gotten suspended for fighting on school grounds..."

I was beggining to trail off. As we danced, I noticed Itachi was leading me away to one of the unoccupied balconies that already had their doors wide open.

"Well," he paused, "Sasuke was talking to our mom about your fight, and I overheard him say..."

"... Say what? ... Itachi?"

"Was he even there the night you fought Neji?"

"Yeah, he was hanging with some guys outside before Neji and I went outside."

"... He said you were using the Uchiha style martial arts?"

"Huh? I just learned what my dad taught me."

"Your dad? Is he an Uchiha?"

"No. his name's Kojo Summers. Like mine."

"That's unusual."

"Well, not really. He _is_ my birth father."

"No, not that. His surname and given name sound like different nationalities."

"Yeah. His grandparents moved from a secluded place in Japan to Seattle, Washington. His mom married a guy with that last name, and that's just what happened."

"Do you know from where?"

"He told me, but I don't remember."

"Have you ever met your father's parents?"

"...No, I didn't get a chance to. ...They're dead."

"I'm sorry, Rori," he replied as he embraced me without stopping our dance.

"It's okay. It doesn't really bother me. It's just weird to tell people that someone who was related to me is dead," I joked. I felt him tense up a bit. I hope I didn't say anything wrong. I rested my head on his shoulder and patted him softly.

We danced the remainder in silence. After a few dances, we stayed by the balcony. We talked about some random things and watched people come and go. It was hard to ignore the few who had obviously had more than enough to drink. I wanted to ask Itachi some more questions, but I thought it would be best to save those for another time. This is the longest we've talked, and I never noticed how funny Itachi was. Other than the couple times he's talked to me or his friends, he doesn't really talk much. I guess he just has random spurts of social energy. Ha ha, maybe he could take some of Naruto's. I'm sure everyone's aware the blondie could stand to lose some.

The night went by quickly, everything _seemed_ to be okay with Itachi's family, and we just had so much fun. As far as I could tell anyway. Mom and I said our goodbyes, and Gilroy drove us back home. The girls showed up sometime later. What a night!

I went to my room and finally took a nice long shower. I put on some classical music before I got in. Once I was finished washing, I relaxed against the bathtub and waited for it to be filled to the near top with warm water. I don't really remember what I did after that. I just know I woke up to Lilah shaking me.

"Rori! Are you alright!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I feel a little cold though," I said, trying to get out of my daze.

"Did you fall asleep in the tub?"

"What? No, I- Oh..."

I stopped as I realized what was going on. Sure enough, I was still there in the bathtub. Realizing that, I instantly felt how pruny my hands and feet had gotten.

"What time is it?"

"It's two in the morning."

Damn. ... The party had officially ended at midnight, and we all had arrived home half an hour later. Mom couldn't sleep, so she had asked Lilah to come have the music turned down. I guess it was pretty loud. Lilah helped me out, then we all finally got to bed.

When I woke up the next day, it was about two in the afternoon. I sighed in annoyance at my awakened state and stared up at the ceiling for a while before using the bathroom. I didn't really want to communicate with anyone, so I just left all of my electronics alone and decided to read. I grabbed a thick book titled _The Giant Book of Poetry_ which was edited by someone named William H. Roetzheim.

After a while, I left a mark near the end of the book and set that down, then went to the computer. I remembered seeing the chat site before and thought it would be fun to sign up. I had the choice to post profile information like my name, but only a username and password were required. I always used _xYoYo9000x_, but I figured I'd make up a new name here. After a moment of thought, I concocted the moniker _EmpathicRevenant_.


	47. Hello

I kind of just sat there for a moment before realizing that that was all I really wanted to do. I didn't quite feel like talking to anyone at the moment. I put some music on and played some video games for about an hour. It was around five when I decided to head to the mall once more. I just noticed that I never really bought anything for myself both times I went to the mall, and I was in the mood to do a little shopping.

I bought some new clothes from Konoha Chic and Fearless, but just a couple things. I also bought a few books, a couple more video games, and a lot of candy. Probably way to much, but it's all mine, so... Yeah.

Then, I came upon another store called Gamers' Fantasy. I only noticed it because I saw Sasuke walk in there. Hm, I didn't take him as the type to play video games, but I guess no one is safe from their lure. ... Maybe I should go talk to him.

I walked in and ...did not expect what I saw. The outermost half looked like a regular game store. The half that was farther in looked like a small arcade with three very long table sets across the center of the room. It was geek heaven. They were playing all kinds of games like Duel Monsters, Magic the Gathering, Dungeons and Dragons, Paranoia, and... Well, I could go on forever. I always wanted to play Duel Monsters, but I could never get the hang of it. There was this other game too, Wyvern I think, which was kind of like Magic, I guess.

I looked over to Sasuke. He was playing a light gun shooter called _Time Crisis 3_. Once he finished, he entered 'HFX'. He had three of the top five scores, including the highest one. I walked up to him.

"Hey, you're pretty good at that."

"!?"

I don't know why he looked so surprised.

"Ch, what are **you** doing here?"

"Um, shopping," I said as I held up my bags since it seems he didn't see them the first time.

"Hey... I just wanted to-"

"I don't care what you want. Leave," Sasuke spoke in a stern voice.

"Ugh, can I just talk to you for a minute?"

Sasuke ignored me and walked over to one of the tables. He started to play a game with one of the groups, and I followed him over.

"Fine. Ignore me! But I know you can still hear me. All I wanted to do was apologize for yesterday. ...Jerk," I mumbled the last part before I turned to walk away. I already knew that Sasuke wasn't planning on responding. He's quite stubborn, that one, but ... He's not the only one.

I sighed and sat down near the exit I was dropped off at and called Gilroy to come get me. I went home, and nothing else interesting really happened. I got ready for school the next day and went to sleep.

Oh, good old Monday, where the sarcastic joy always begins. I was just getting ready when Lilah came in.

"Rori, there's a Mr. Itachi Uchiha waiting downstairs for you?"

"Oh, okay. Thanks."

Looks like he decided to take my offer after all, but...

"Hey, where's Cherry?"

"Oh, she's still asleep. She's been pretty busy with all the planning."

I said okay, and Lilah went off somewhere else. Which reminds me ... I need to ask Cherry something later. If she's even here when I come home that is.

I noticed Lilah hadn't made me anything today, so I went to the fridge to see if there was anything I could grab. Then I saw it. My eyes had captured, and I hated to admit it, my new addiction. I grabbed four of the lemon squares and two cups of grape yogurt. Then I went out to the living room to see Itachi waiting there patiently.

"Hey."

"Good morning. Is your offer still open?"

"Um, yeah, about that. Itachi, that offer was so you could wake up later."

"..."

"You got here just after I got up. You should be getting here around the time I'm ready to go," I chuckled, "and, uh, you could have turned on the TV, you know."

"It's okay. So, when are we going then?"

"In a bit. Just waiting for Gilroy to come down."

Itachi nodded, and about a minute later Gilroy came and took us to school.

"So, does that mean you'll be riding with me now?"

Itachi gave me a knowing smile, and I smiled back. We were on our way to class when the bell rang. Once we got there, Mikoto had asked Itachi if he walked to school and why he didn't come with his father. I guess Itachi hadn't said anything to them about me yet since he was just now explaining that to her. I kept forgetting to put my English book in my locker, but I needed my history book today, so I finally ended up remembering this time. I went to open my locker only to have a small paper fall out. I remembered what Suigetsu and Karin had said about Sai, so I assumed it was from him, but the paper was kinda small.

I unfolded it and all that was written on their was 'Hello.' I looked around for anyone who would be watching me or anyone who might react, but nothing. There was nothing else written on either side, nor were there any doodles. It was perfectly square as far as I could tell and neatly ripped. The word was neatly written in print and there was a period to as to indicate that the conversation was closed. ... Well... What do I do with it?

I took the history book out of my locker, shut my locker, then bent down to place the book on my leg. I put the paper on the book and took a mechanical pencil out of my pocket. I left the original message there and wrote on the other side.

'Bonjour.'

I tried to mimic the neatness and the style of it, then folded and placed the paper in the vent slat of my locker. I saw Naruto and caught up to him. We walked into history, and I followed him to some seats in the second row. Thankfully, far enough away from Neji to where I didn't feel uncomfortable. I'm just not sure how to act around him anymore. The way he reacted after he lost... I just don't understand.

Then I finally realized it. ...I never put my English book in my locker. Well, fuck.

Later, in PE, I tried to approach Gaara, but he gave that vibe that told me not to even try. We started a new sport this week. No one was on specific teams, but we were all required to grab a basketball and join one of the eight half courts in the gym. He didn't usually participate much in the sports, so I backed off from the main action a little more and tried to talk to him. I didn't get a word in before he stole the ball from me and stood back to back with me. He turned his head back to me with that menacing glare of his and spoke in a low growl.

"I thought he told you to stay away."

He ran off and made a basket, then resumed his normal position where he didn't really do anything. It seemed like no one really like to have him play, but he seemed pretty good. I finally decided to leave it alone and returned to Itachi, Tobi, and the other ones I was playing with before. Who was he talking about anyway? Was it his brother? That's the only one who's ever mentioned for me to stay away from Gaara. What did he mean that Gaara only cares about himself? It he blatantly selfish, or does he use people for his benefit, then throw them to the curb?

Lunch came, and I went to sit alone under the tree again. I noticed Naruto approach me several minutes after. I was nearly done with my food, or my treat rather. He didn't sit like I expected him to, but stood in front of me and held his hand out.

"... What?"

"Come eat with us. Come on."

"No thanks, Naruto. I'd rather not sit near Sasuke after everything's that happened."

Well, that was only partly true. I still didn't want to face Sakura. I'm not sure what she thought of me now, but I wasn't taking any chances. I've seen how mean she can get, and ain't nobody got time for that. Especially not me. Then there was Kiba. I think we're pretty okay as far as situations in our history go, but no doubt an argument or something negative would break out between us. Next thing I knew, Naruto was sitting at my right eating next to me.

I chuckled, "Naruto."


	48. A Crack in the Bridge

I chuckled, "You don't have to sit here, you know. Go back."

"That's okay. Besides, the quiet is nice for a change."

"Yeah. You're loud enough for the both of us."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

I laughed at his reaction. Even though it seemed genuine, I had the feeling Naruto knew I was just joking. ...But it was true. Not much later, Hinata and Ino joined us again.

"Why are you guys sitting on the ground?! You're gonna get so dirty," Ino squealed at us while Hinata took a seat on my other side.

"Ha ha, it's not that bad. Nothing sticks to your clothes, and you can just wipe yourself off after you get up."

"Come sit down Ino. It's really nice," Hinata added as she patted the ground beside her.

Ino huffed impatiently, "Well, if you say so..."

"So, this is where you've been hiding the whole time?"

We all looked up to see Shikamaru and his friend, Choji I think, standing a few feet away from Ino and Hinata.

"Uh, well, we were sitting at a table last week, but Rori wanted to eat here."

You could tell by her voice near the end that she was bothered by it, but good for her to at least try it. Actually, I really shouldn't drag this out any longer.

"Hey, Ino?"

"Yeah?" she asked as she poked her head out from behind Hinata.

The wind was nice today. It was sunny and the breezes weren't too heavy. I didn't know Choji much, so I figured he wouldn't care. Also, we didn't see much of each other other than during lunch sometimes, so his reaction didn't bother me much to care for anyway. The other three there knew, so I went ahead and told Ino the truth. She didn't seem at all 'in love' with me or anything, but better not to have another Sakura on my back.

"What?!"

Shikamaru chuckled, "What made you finally decide to tell her? I thought you wanted people to figure it out on their own."

"Well, I don't know Ino very well, and I don't want to hurt her. Ino and Sakura are equally boy-crazed," Shikamaru and Choji's eyes suddenly went wide," ...and I don't want to lose any potential friends. More than I probably already have anyway-What is it!?"

"Uh-oh," Shikamaru mumbled.

"Don't you dare compare me to that billboard brow!"

"Nice going..."

"And you," Ino furiously turned to Shikamaru in what seemed like the blink of an eye, "You knew about this and didn't tell me?!"

"What I wanna know is why Choji didn't react."

"Shikamaru told me."

"Way to throw me under the bus. So much for best friends," Shikamaru joked.

"Hello?! Are you gonna answer me or what?!"

Shikamaru smirked and put his hands up, "Hey, Rori said not to say anything."

"Looks like you didn't exactly fall that rule a hundred percent."

Shikamaru put his hands back in his pockets and shrugged, "What can you do?"

The two of them sat around the tree as well, filling up the remaining spaces. Shikamaru took his seat next to Naruto, and Choji sat by Ino. There was a bit of idle chatter, but the most of our remaining time passed by in silence. It was weird because I knew how loud and talkative people like Naruto and Ino could be. I wonder what was calming them down so much today. Could it be the weather? I definitely knew that's what it was for me. I smiled and leaned my head back against the tree. I closed my eyes, and in a flash the bell rang for classes. Without a word, we all separated, and I found myself walking to class with Naruto.

I sat away from Kabuto today. I couldn't figure out what it was, but something about him seemed off today. Maybe it was just me. I made sure to steer clear of Gaara and Kankuro though. I still didn't want to sit with Sakura or Sasuke, so I went to sit with Tobi. Naruto followed me, and for once, I found someone else other than myself talking with someone from the Akatsuki. Naruto and Tobi were talking with me so much that their conversations ended up interlinking. Lucky for me, Orochi didn't pay much attention to us, or we would have gotten yelled at for sure. I wasn't really speaking much like they were, but I was still right in between them.

In Math, I'd already sat by Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame. Next time, I'll sit behind Kisame, since I had already sat in front of Deidara instead of beside him. For now, I decided to take that not so familiar seat between Sai and Hinata. I got a lot done in that class since those two don't talk very much. Actually, maybe I should think of making this my permanent seat. After I sit behind Kisame, that is. Come to think of it, this is the only class I have with Deidara and Kisame. Okay, so I'll alternate.

I went to Home Ec and kind of dreaded sitting with Hidan. Once class started, it was just me and Pain there.

"Where's Hidan?" I asked in a low voice.

"He didn't feel like coming today."

"That's it? He's not like sick or anything?"

"Nope."

I didn't ask anything else until class was over.

"Doesn't he know he has to come to school either way? No one really ever feels like coming to school."

"Who?"

"Hidan."

Pain shrugged his shoulders, "He does this all the time. He's smart enough not to do it excessively. He never gets in trouble for it besides the usual slap on the wrist from Tsunade."

"Uh, well, as _his friends_, don't you think you should at least encourage him to come?"

He smirked, "Why are you so worried about what Hidan does?"

"Because if Hidan does take his education seriously, then who knows what his future will be like? And there are already **enough** bums asking for money on the streets. ...The worst part is you can't even tell who's real or fake anymore..."

"You really think Hidan will fall that low?"

"Well, I don't know him like you guys, and I'm just saying. It's not out of _**anyone's**_ loop of possibilities."

He chuckled and we talked for a bit more before we parted ways. There was someone specific I wanted to walk home with today. Her short blond tails quickly came into view, and I made my way over to her slowly. I didn't want to rush past anyone, and there was enough time to talk before we reached home.

"Hey, there."

"Oh, hi. Rori, right?"

I nodded. I sure hoped I remembered her name just as well, "And your name was Temari?"

I think the only class I have with her is last period. I started to talk with her a bit before bringing up her brothers.

"So... What's up with Gaara and Kankuro?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Temari didn't seem as hostile as the other two, but she also appeared older, more mature. Maybe she was the older sister? Even so, if they're all siblings and seem to see Konoha with the same distastes, then why does she seem so welcoming?

"Well, I've already figured that none of you really like Konoha..."

"Pff, you've got that right."

"But Gaara doesn't seem to like people in general, as far as I know, and Kankuro warned me about staying away from him?"

"About that..."


	49. From the Tree

"You see, there's a reason we don't like this place. It's true, our hometown is significantly better than here, but out father insists that we come to this school for reasons he still won't tell us. And this isn't the first time we've lived here either."

"Oh yeah?"

"We started school here once we were old enough to be enrolled. We were all born about a year apart, but Gaara entered school a year early. A few years back, something bad happened, and we moved back home. After a while, Dad **insisted** that we come back even though we pleaded him to let us stay there."

"..."

"Now, I'm not a _complete_ asshole, which is why I caught you. However, we still don't like it here because of what happened, and even more so, we take our anger out on the people here since Dad's nowhere for us to fight with. ... I don't mean to be rude, but try not to pry. Kankuro will eventually get over himself, but I'm not sure Gaara will welcome you so warmly," Temari finished as we stopped and looked up to their house.

"Come to think of it. I don't remember seeing you and neither does Kankuro. Gaara won't say anything though."

"Oh, I wasn't born here. I just moved here this year from Washington state."

"Oh. Oh... Listen, about last time. I-"

I began to chuckle, "Don't worry about it. It's not like you knew, so..."

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been such a jerk."

But, you weren't really. It was better than when I met Kiba. We shook hands and said our goodbyes. I headed in and welcomed the cool air of home. Home... Is that really what this place has become already? Ha ha, that's amusing. This place isn't home. At least, not yet it isn't.

Tuesday and Wednesday flew right by, and Thursday came like nothing.

"Okay. **This time** I'll get my book in there," I spoke as I reached my locker, English book in hand instead of in my backpack. I had forgotten all about that note I got on Monday. Well, I did until it fell out of my locker again. Whoever is doing this isn't doing a very good job of trying to get it not to fall out. I picked it up then placed my book in my locker.

'Aloha.'

Ha ha, nice. Only problem is... Are they saying hello or goodbye? Hm... What other language do they have a greeting and farewell the same... Ah! The Italians do!

'Ciao.'

Ciao. I always loved that word. It just _looked_ good, and I adored the way it sounded. Sometimes, it also made me think of those lumpy little baby things from sonic. The chao? What are those even? Uh-oh, I better get to class, the halls are starting to empty. I closed my locker and placed the paper like before. I ran off to class and sat down it just in time.

At lunch, I decided to eat alone. So, I went and climbed the tree to eat. I hurried here after PE to make sure the least amount of people possible noticed me do so. No one stayed under the tree, so I figured they went back to their usual table. The tree was bushy enough for me to hide in. I was safe. I thought I was until...

I smelled the lemon squares just as I opened my pack. It was all I ate this week. I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick from eating so many yet. How **on Earth** have we not run out of these yet? Just how many did Gilroy make?! I broke off another piece of a lemon square and dipped it in the yogurt before I ate it, just like I had every time. Then, I heard a huff, and some angry mumbled. It was Sasuke. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but he ended up sitting right under me! Well... Let's hope I don't fall.

He started pulling out some of the grass, and after a while, it seemed like he was just doing it subconsciously.

"Ugh, gross. What is this?"

I moved to see what it was. Uh-oh, it looks like I spilled a bit of the yogurt, but... When did I do that? I shrugged and went to move back, but I had my hands steadying myself against the tree behind me, so when I moved back, the small piece that remained from one of my lemon squares fell on Sasuke's head.

"What the-"

"S-sorry!"

Damn it. I really tried not to stutter that. He looked up at me, and groaned.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ugh, well, _**sor-ry**_ for-"

Shit. I moved too much and ended up falling and dropping my things. I was able to wrap my legs around the branch before I lost complete contact. Luckily, none of the yogurt fell on Sasuke. I sighed from relief of being able to not collide heads with him. Physically, at least. Good thing for my jacket too. Otherwise, my shirt would have gone down, and, well, everyone can see me now. Not that anyone really paid attention anyway. I repositioned myself and moved away so I wouldn't land on Sasuke when I swung and fell down. He stood while I was doing that anyway. I fixed my things, opened the second pack of yogurt, and continued eating.

Sasuke noticed my snacks and smirked, "Hn, I guess you did like them after all."

"_What_? My butler makes really good lemon squares. Besides, I wouldn't have known had you not shoved them down my throat."

I wondered if I should say thanks, but I think I kind of did, in my own little 'we're-not-exactly-friends-so-I-can't-actually-say-thanks' kind of way. Then he made a weird face when I ate it.

"Why ...are you dipping it in yogurt?"

"... It compliments the lemon squares," I told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke just gave me a queer look and walked away. Strange... He didn't insult me this time, or glare me down to death. Oh well.

The end of classes finally came about, and now it was time for practice again. We did our drills as usual, but stopped after ten minutes instead of going through the whole practice. Yamato announced that they'd be dividing us into teams to practice against.

"Team one will be... Kiba, Lee, Neji, Naruto, Rori, and Suigetsu."

There were some gasps and not so positive reactions to who remained.

"Team two will be... Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Sasuke, Tobi."

"What?!"

Everyone could see clearly that Sasuke was upset. It seemed as though Pain, Deidara, Naruto, and Lee were concerned as well.

"You have to learn to work as a team, otherwise you'll never be able to win," Kakashi said sternly.

Sasuke clenched his teeth and growled as he glared at our mentors and the Akatsuki. He began to argue with them before I made my way over to our coaches.

"I think we all understand what you're trying to do, but do you think it's a good idea to put just Sasuke with all of the Akatsuki members that are playing?"

"You don't understand, Rori. We've already selected the teams, and we don't exactly have much time to waste," Yamato informed.

"I get that, but Sasuke's one of the people that dislikes the Akatsuki most of all, and he would do anything to get away from his brother. I doubt teamwork will be on his mind much."

"As a star pupil at this school, the _top student in his class_, Sasuke should be able to suck it up and play. ...Unless you have another solution?" Kakashi replied.

"I can take his place," I said without thinking. Not that I minded being on their team, but it just came out.

"Well, what about next time? We can't just keep putting you on the same teams," Yamato asked sheepishly.

"So... Instead of putting all the Akatsuki or most of them on one team, put half of them on each team. Just keep Sasuke away from Itachi. And I don't really think Naruto or Suigetsu would mind teaming up with any of them."

Kakashi just eyed me warily.

"Why do you care so much?"

I turned around to walk away, but not before answering, "It's like you said..."


	50. Another Visit

"It's like you said, we have to learn to work as a team. If Sasuke won't, then someone else has to..."

He didn't say anything, and I just walked over to the Akatsuki's group. Besides, I don't think anyone really wants to deal with Sasuke's bitching, so it's pretty much the easiest solution. After a minute, we all heard Yamato's voice bellow over the field.

"Sasuke! Rori will be taking your place! Make your way over to the other team!"

Man, it was so hard not to look at Sasuke. I could tell he was glaring as we walked past each other, probably wondering what I was up to. He was so still hard to read. I just didn't understand him...

Practice went off without a hitch, and we were all fine. There were short moments of awkward silence as we played, but nothing more than that. After, I ended up walking home in silence with Itachi.

Once I got home, I finally saw Cherry. She was sitting in the living room with ...some woman I had never seen before. She made me think of the pictures I had seen of Ay. Dark flawless skin, really light hair, soft looking lips. I wonder if she's his sister.

I set my backpack on the nearest couch and approached the two women.

"Hey Cherry."

"Oh, hi Rori," she exclaimed as she placed a binder down and got up to embrace me. I awkwardly hugged her back as I didn't very much expect that reaction. I guess I should've and mentally shrugged, then I kind of just stared at the other lady.

"Hi..."

"Oh, right! Mabui, this is Rori. Rori, this is Mabui. She's Ay's cousin and the wedding planner!"

"Oh, hello. Nice to meet you," I spoke before shaking her hand.

"Um, can I join?"

"Ooh~! Who's the lucky guy Rori?"

I just scoffed and smiled, "Oh, shut it Cherry."

I never planned on getting married, and I plan on never getting married. I also didn't want kids. We had watched one of my mom's nieces for a while, and **it was hell**. Also, I've always heard about the pain of giving birth and plan on avoiding that forever. Besides, if I ever change my mind, I can always adopt. There are enough parentless children out there already. ... I'm drifting _**way**_ off topic.

"Actually, I did want to talk to you about something."

"Oh," she got closer to me and whispered, "Is it private?"

I shook my head before answering, "I was just wondering... Why hasn't Ay come over to meet anyone yet?"

"Oh, he's come here a couple times, but your mother's always here before you, so he's always gone by the time you're here."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry Rori. You'll meet him before the wedding," Cherry replied with a smile.

"Okay," I shouted a little too quickly before getting up and leaving for my room. On the way there, my phone buzzed, and I grabbed it to see that I had a text.

_Well hello there_

There's only one person that could be... Wait... Yeah, only one person.

_Mangetsu?_

_Huh looks like you were right you did know_

_So are you busy_

_No, not really._

_Do you want to come over_

_Um... To the hospital?_

_Oh right_

_No im back with my brother now_

_Sure. I just have to tell my mom._

_K_

_See you later_

I set my homework out on my desk so I wouldn't forget about it, then made sure I was ready to leave. I let my mom know what was going on and left. Once there, I rang the doorbell. Usually, I would have hit the door, but I wasn't sure anyone would hear me in case the three of them were gone. The door opened to Jugo.

"Rori? What are you doing here? Did Suigetsu invite you again?"

"No, actually. Mangetsu invited me."

"Mangetsu?" Jugo asked with a look of surprise.

"Yeah. We exchanged numbers at the hospital. ...May I come in?"

"Oh, of course. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

I stood and waited, not sure if I should wait for Jugo or just go.

"You remember the way, right?"

I nodded, and he gestured for me to go. It's been awhile since I've seen Mangetsu. Not that long, but considering...

I reached his room and heard some voices in there.

"...just got home. Are you sure you should be interacting with people?"

"I'll be fine Evan."

"But you should be resting."

"Come on, Evan. How often do I have visitors? Everyone thinks I'm dead anyway..."

An awkward silence started to fill the room. What does he mean? Who thinks he's dead? Do the others downstairs know about this? What's going on? I quickly shook the thoughts from my head and knocked before Evan decided to leave and run into me eavesdropping.

"Oh, that must be Rori."

"I'll get it," Evan spoke before I heard him rushing to the door. I bowed slightly to Evan in greeting, and he let me in.

"You can leave us now, Evan. Thanks."

"But-"

"If anything happens, Rori's here. I can send him down."

Evan seemed confused and looked between us both.

"But, sir! Rori isn't a-"

Mangetsu quickly put a hand up to silence Evan.

"We're fine."

Evan just looked at Mangetsu as if he were an idiot and left in a huff.

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you?"

* * *

**ANNOUNCEMENT: SENJU HIGH WILL BE ON HAITUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. WILL RESUME WHEN POSSIBLE. ESTIMATED RETURN DATE 6 JANUARY 2017. THANK YOU FOR READING. YOUR AUDIENCE IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**


End file.
